


Charmed_alternative version

by ishvaria



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M, Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending of the first season and, as a consequence, a scenario the following seasons. Plots and characters kept, changed circumstances some series.</p><p>Альтернативная концовка первого сезона и, как следствие, иной вариант развития событий следующих сезонов. Сюжеты и герои сохранены, изменены обстоятельства некоторых серий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Эпизод 1

** Эпизод 1 **

 

***

         День не заладился  самого начала. Прю, вполуха слушавшая болтовню Фиби, которая вообще поговорить любит, а уж о себе любимой особенно, просматривала утренние газеты. На первой странице красовалась фотография Энди.

\- О боже, нет! – она непроизвольно вскрикнула, заставив Фиби оборвать себя на полуслове, - вот, взгляни, - и протянула сестре газету. Стоило Фиби коснуться ее, как возникло видение

         _Их гостиная… следы борьбы… Энди на полу. Она сама и Пайпер склоняются над ним – он мертв…_

\- Прю…

\- Что ты видела?!

\- Энди, - Фиби прикусила губу, - я видела его смерть.

\- Время есть, - Прю заставила себя отключиться от эмоций, - Надо выяснить – с каким демоном мы имеем дело. Позвони Пайпер и проштудируйте Книгу Таинств, - она схватила сумочку и куртку с вешалки у двери, - А я – найду Энди.

         Качели закачались, пока он садился рядом.

\- Морис сказал – ты хотела меня видеть.

\- Энди… - она выдохнула, внутренне собираясь, - Ты теперь знаешь – у Фиби дар предвиденья…

\- И что же она такое увидела, - криво усмехнулся тот, - что ты прилетела ко мне?

\- Твою смерть.

\- Это смешно, - Энди недоверчиво улыбнулся.  Не смотря на все то, что он видел за последние недели, трудно было поверить в то, что это – реально. – И что теперь делать?

\- Чаще всего нам удается вмешаться вовремя, - стараясь говорить разумно, отозвалась Прю, - особенно, если «невинный» в точности следует нашим указаниям.

\- Да ради бога, Прю! – Энди вскочил, на что качели отозвались протестующим скрипом давно не смазанных цепей, - Я не одна из ваших «заблудших овечек»!

\- Это – не обычные преступники и ты бессилен против любого мало-мальски опасного демона! – Прю оказалась с ним лицом к лицу, - Все, что я от тебя хочу – не появляйся сегодня у нас в доме, ни под каким предлогом, кто бы тебе ни предлагал встретиться там. Прошу тебя!

\- Нет, Прю…Это невозможно, нет. – Энди смотрел в сторону

\- Не так уж невозможно, - она коснулась его, - когда ты знаешь, как дорог мне.

Он обнял ее, прижимая к себе, - Я не знаю…

\- Энди, - она чуть отстранилась, - обещай мне.

\- Нет, пока не выясню все, - он провел ладонью по ее волосам, она закрыла гласа, лбом к его плечу Прислонясь, - Прю…

Моментально отпрянув, она деловой вид приняла, - Прости… давай встретимся здесь через два часа. Я посмотрю, что удалось узнать девочкам, - она отвернулась, едва сдерживая слезы, - И тогда все решим окончательно.

\- Хорошо, - не делая попыток ее остановить, согласно кивнул  он, - пусть будет так, Прю.

 По дороге домой она завернула в «Бакленд» - предупредить, что на работе ее сегодня не будет. В кабинете своем долго задерживаться – после очередных угроз увольнением от начальницы, она не собиралась.

\- Мисс Холливелл? Прю Холливелл? – уточнил посетитель, неожиданно возникший на пороге, - агент ФБР Родригес…

Больше ничего он произнести не успел – Прю ударила. Но вместо того, чтобы отлететь на другой конец комнаты, тот лишь поморщился, как резкого порыва ветра.

\- Все, демонстрацию закончили? Тогда позвольте мне, - он щелкнул пальцами, создавая энергетический сгусток размером с шестидюймовый шарик и легким движением послал его в один из многочисленных каталожных шкафов. Негромкий хлопок, яркая вспышка света, а когда Прю прогляделась – от мебели одни воспоминания остались да дымящаяся горка пепла. Она невольно отступила к стене, Родригес, довольный эффектом, улыбнулся, - Ну, маленькая ведьма, не пугайтесь. Я не собираюсь убивать вас, по крайней мере пока. Вы нужны мне – все трое. Так что, надеюсь, сегодня вечером мне будут рады в вашем доме, - он  снова усмехнулся, - или – сделают вид. И чтобы у вас не возникло соблазна мне отказать, - еще один щелчок, энергетический шарик поплыл к Прю, на ходу трансформируясь в нечто, напоминающее удавку. Она попыталась увернуться, но святящаяся нить кольцом легла ей на шею, моментально исчезая. – Это – для страховки. А это, - он создал еще один заряд, только несколько больше предыдущих и дымчато-прозрачный, - смотрите, Прю.

Внутри сферы появилась картинка – Энди в машине, а на шее у него… Прю вся подалась вперед, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть приступ отчаянья. Родригес взялся за ручку двери

\- Снять это не удастся. Вреда они не причинят до тех пор, пока я не прикажу.  Надеюсь на теплый прием вечером. – Прю в бессильной ярости запустила ему вслед пресс-папье, но попала лишь в захлопнувшуюся дверь.

         Домой она добралась быстрее обычного, подгоняемая нервной дрожью, девочки встретили ее у дверей, но Прю властным жестом заставила их молчать, лишь пытаясь знаками показать, чтобы Пайпер ее заморозила. Слова старшей сестры всегда без обсуждений на веру принимались,  и Пайпер взмахнула руками, останавливая время.  На шее той тут же проявилась светящаяся лента, Пайпер принялась причитать над сестрой, а Фиби кинулась у гостиную за Книгой Таинств, - Вот оно! – бухнув фолиант на стол, она процитировала, - демоны высшего уровня работают напрямую с чистой энергией, придавая ей любую форму и свойства.  Но любой предмет из чистой энергии может быть лишен, частично или полностью, отрицательных магических свойств и наделен положительными, - оглядев сестер, она уточнила, - Здесь еще заклинание, читаем, Прю?

Та энергично закивала, опасаясь, что и в замороженном состоянии  удавка способна на передачу информации хозяину.

         _…Что было темным – то станет серым,_

_Что стало серым – то будет белым._

_А белое не причинит мне зла…_

Голос Фиби соединялся с Пайпер и Прю, и она, каким-то шестым чувством уловила перемену в магии у себя на шее и кивнула средней сестре, - размораживай, - лента исчезла, но теперь Прю могла ей управлять.

\- Рассказывайте, что нарыли. – Фиби опять с головой нырнула в книгу, а Пайпер пошла приготовить чай.

Лео, как всегда, возник неожиданно – она вскрикнула, но он прижал палец к губам, к молчанию призывая.

\- Пайпер! – голоса девочек слились в единый хор, - Что случилось?

\- Ничего, - отозвалась она, Просто обожглась. Я уже иду, не прерывайтесь. Что ты здесь делаешь? – шепотом обратилась она к улыбающемуся Лео.

 - Вы – в опасности, - все еще любуясь ею, ответил он, - За вами послан демон высшего уровня, нужно быть готовыми к серьезной битве. Не рассчитывайте только на Силу Трех.

\- Лео, - Пайпер прислонилась к нему, в поисках поддержки, - спасибо, конечно. Но передай своим работодателям, что они слегка припозднились – мы уже с утра в курсе.

\- Просто – будьте осторожны, - он прижал ее к себе, - Мне пора, - поднял голову, слыша зов, - Буду неподалеку, если что – только позови.

         Пока Фиби выясняла наличие всех ингредиентов для зелья, Прю снова просмотрела все, чем располагала Книга по этому демону и, неожиданно, страницы зашелестели, переворачиваясь под руками сами собой, пока не остановились на каком-то заклинании.

«Заклинание второй жизни (для смертного)» - прочитала Прю, под текстом, маминой рукой была сделана приписка – «Произносить лишь в том случае, если потеря смертного страшит больше, чем собственная гибель. Только Истинная Любовь сотворит Чудо, все остальное – убьет его».  Прю невидящим взглядом уставилась на ровные строчки, - мама, я не смогу его потерять.

Заклинание действовало всего лишь сутки, но и видения Фиби укладывались в эти рамки, она решительно взялась за карандаш, наскоро переписывая текст – нужно было торопиться.

Пайпер вернулась с тремя чашками чая, а Фиби – со списком того, чего у них не хватало для зелья.

\- Я вернусь к Энди, - Прю пробежалась по списку, пряча его в карман, - по дороге заеду в лавку. Вам лучше не выходить – здесь безопасней, хотя бы до вечера.

\- Не дергайся так, - самоуверенно заявила Фиби, - мы все приготовили – зелье, заклинание, Сила Трех. Энди здесь не появиться – что может пойти не так? – она коснулась Прю и увидела – Прихожая…демон с молнией, летящей в их сторону… их с Пайпер разносит в разные концы коридора…цель – Прю, но ее отбрасывает Энди, принимая удар на себя.

\- Что? – уже, кажется, готовая ко всему, с замиранием сердца спросила та, Фиби молча таращится, - Все было плохо, а стало – еще хуже, Прю. Энди погиб из-за тебя.

\- Этому не бывать! – Прю изменилась в лице,  -Я не позволю ему здесь появиться сегодня, мы справимся без него!, - она сжала в кармане листок с заветным заклинанием, - надо спешить.

          Энди сидел на качелях спиной к ней и лучшей возможности прочитать заклинание у нее не предвидится.

                   _Кровь от крови, плоть от плоти,_

_Что имею – тем делюсь,  потерять тебя боюсь._

_Лишь только кровь моя прольется –_

_Твоя жизнь к тебе вернется._

Заклинание требовало закрепления кровью ведьмы, добытой из безымянного пальца левой руки. Почувствовав ее, Энди обернулся, - Что нового, Прю? У тебя такой вид, будто хороших новостей нет.

\- Отчего же, - явно бодрясь, ответила она, -У нас все готово к встрече.

\- А если это – ловушка? – Энди сжал кулаки в карманах, - Родригес вызывал меня сегодня к себе и требовал, чтобы я устроил ему встречу с тобой, - он тревожно взглянул на притихшую подругу, - ты не допускаешь, что он – демон? И, если так – то я всего лишь приманка, для тебя, для вас…

\- Энди, - она так старательно избегала его взгляда, чем укрепила его в своих подозрениях, - В любом случае, это уже не твой уровень – мы справимся сами!

\- Черт побери, Прю! – он с размаху заехал кулаком в ближайший ствол, - Моя смерть ни одному демону удачи не принесет, - слегка поморщившись, он дал ей осмотреть содранные костяшки. – Это ловушка, Прю, - повторил он, пока она осторожно стирала грязь и кровь с ссадин. Молча взглянув, она продолжила заниматься его рукой – незаметно уколов палец, Прю выдавила капельку крови и приложила к самой большой из ранок.

                   _Кровью слово закрепляю –_

_Жизнь тебе я возвращаю._

Проделав все это, она все-таки ответила, - В любом случае, каким бы сильным этот демон не оказался – мы используем Силу Трех и посмотрим, что будет дальше. И тебя там быть не должно, - его взгляд оттаял и она продолжила, - я умру,  если потеряю тебя.

\- Я люблю тебя, Прю, - порывисто прижав ее к себе, Энди зарылся лицом в ее волосы, чувствуя ее рядом.

\- Тогда ты сделаешь так, как я прошу, - отозвалась он, утыкаясь ему в плечо.

\- Как и всегда, Прю, - пробормотал он, вздыхая, - Как и всегда…

         Время неумолимо и как бы хорошо ты ни владел даром его останавливать – с таким напряжением ожидаемый час все равно наступит. Пайпер в очередной раз с тревогой на часы взглянула – бес четверти шесть, если этот демон пунктуален так же, как и остальные, его надо ждать с минуты на минуту. А Прю заперлась у себя, после разговора с Энди она была полна дурных предчувствий. Фиби осторожно постучала.

\- Дорогая, ты в порядке?

\- Да, - Прю старательно запудрила следы слез, - Я сейчас.

У Пайпер зелье уже было готово, на всякий случай она перелила его в банку, Фиби переписала заклинание из Книги Таинств, казалось, они предусмотрели все. Только вот Энди слово не сдержал – он сидел в машине напротив их дома, просто не мог не появиться, зная, что девочки будут сражаться с чем-то непонятным совершенно одни.

Родригеса он заметил первым и пригнулся, что тот не увидел его, кошка девочек, возвращавшаяся домой, неожиданно выгнула спину и зашипела, натолкнувшись на Родригеса. Тот, на секунду потеряв контроль, отвлекся и его маска «потекла», обнажая истинный облик.

\- Прости, Прю, - пробормотал Энди, выбираясь из машины, - слово я все таки не сдержу…

         Дверь распахнулась, девочки застыли от неожиданности. И с этого момента события замелькали вдруг, словно в калейдоскопе – вот Родригес швыряет энергетический шар прямо в них, стараясь зацепить как минимум двух за раз. Девочки разлетаются в противоположные стороны, заряд впечатывается в стенку, отчего начинают тлеть обои. В это время Прю заходит с тыла, оказываясь спиной к все еще распахнутой двери, раздосадованный своей неудачей, Родригес разворачивается к старшей из ведьм.

\- Время пришло, - несколько слов на Древнем языке и удавка на шее Прю оживает, однако она вовремя перехватывает контроль и, с усилием разорвав замкнутость силовой линии, сбрасывает ее.

\- Впечатляет, - усмехается демон, - но не более, - переведя взгляд за ее спину, он кивает, - Как раз вовремя, Трюдо, мы вас заждались.

Лишь на долю секунды Прю отвлеклась и Родригес ударил. Энди видел лишь светящийся шар, летящий прямо в нее, сработал инстинкт – он успел оттолкнуть Прю, принимая удар на себя. Последнее, что он запомнил – слепящий свет, боль и, кажется, крик Прю…

В этот самый момент Пайпер, наконец, пришла в себя и остановила время – демон замер. Фиби кинулась к Энди, лежавшему среди обломков книжного шкафа, одного взгляда было бы достаточно, но она все таки удостоверилась – пульса на артерии не было.

 -Мы не успели, Прю, - Пайпер присела рядом с медленно приходившей в сознание сестрой, - Энди мертв.

\- Это – потом, - Пайпер, как только выплеснем зелье, размораживай его. Оно затормозит его, а заклинание прикончит, -  в ее голосе слышится сдерживаемая ярость.

От зелья шел едкий пар и, когда Пайпер сняла заморозку, ноги демона медленно растворяются, словно в кислоте. Девочки встали полукругом, взявшись за руки

_Твоей власти нет над нами,_

_Твоя судьба в наших руках и  ты сгоришь,_

_Как это пламя свечи, зажженной Силой Трех_

Хор их голосов слился в единый гул, свеча, которую держала Фиби, загорелась и вместе с ней вспыхнула лужа зелья, в которой стоял демон – пол разверзся и он исчез.

Прю, наконец, позволила себе слезы, склонившись над телом Энди, прошептала –

_Жизнь тебе я возвращу,_

_Кровью двери отворю._

Глубокий порез у нее на лбу кровоточил и капли крови было достаточно, она ощутила, как часть ее жизни перетекла в него. Энди вздохнул и открыл глаза.

         Прошло несколько дней, жизнь вернулась в спокойное русло. Если у девочек и возникли вопросы по поводу внезапного воскрешения Энди, то Прю их никто не рискнул задавать. Лишь Лео, появившийся в захламленной прихожей неодобрительно поджал губы, залечивая ссадины и ушибы. Он все время поглядывал в сторону Пайпер, будто пытаясь момент уловить для разговора, но так и не решился и исчез. Вернулся он только день спустя, застав Пайпер одну в доме.

\- Прю делала на Энди заклинание? – он редко тянул с «трудными» разговорами.

\- Не знаю, - она отвлеклась от бумаг на оформление аренды помещения под клуб, - и спрашивать не буду.

\- Это – опасно! Пайпер, послушай меня.

\- Нет, это ты послушай, - перебила она, - ни Фиби, ни я не можем, да и не будем осуждать Прю за  ее решение. – Пайпер, приблизившись, опустила голову ему на плечо, - Возможно, я поступила бы также, окажись я на ее месте, но – этого никогда не будет…

\- Пайпер…, - не в силах что-то исправить, Лео только прижал ее к себе, - Нам нельзя быть вместе… Но – я не могу без тебя жить.

\- Ты больше не будешь нашим Хранителем?

\- Меня отстранили, - чуть отодвинувшись, Лео заглянул в заплаканное лицо, - на время. Они считают, что личностный фактор.

\- Мне наплевать что считают Они, - Пайпер, глотая слезы, к окну отошла, - уходишь – ты.

На его молчаливый и долгий взгляд  она так и не нашлась, что ответить, Лео исчез, ничего не сказав.

         И еще один день промелькнул без сражений Добра и Зла, Прю сегодня осталась дома одна, Фиби отправилась в общественный колледж,  а Пайпер пропадала в новом помещении для клуба. Звонок в дверь застал ее на чердаке, где она разбирала свои фотоработы и уже почти решилась, что  хобби вполне можно в полноценный способ заработка на жизнь превратить. На крыльце стоял Энди.

\- Энди, - она отошла, пропуская его внутрь, - как ты?

Они устроились в гостиной, - Все в порядке, Прю, - он кивнул, - служебный статус восстановлен в полном объеме, все обвинения сняты, принесены извинения. Все управление с азартом занимается розыском Родригеса.

Прю присмотрелась к нему – что-то изменилось, словно пламя потухло в глазах, - Энди, что? – она коснулась его руки, он проследил глазами этот ее жест.

\- Я – мертв, Прю. Я помню последний миг, помню так отчетливо, что временами становится страшно. И всего этого, - он обвел взглядом дом, - быть не должно.

\- Ты пришел – за ответами.

\- Не знаю. Чтобы ты ни сделала, я должен признателен быть, - он умолк, не продолжая.

\- Но не чувствуешь этого, - мягко улыбнулась она. – Не бойся, я ничего не сделала. Ты – не вампир, не зомби и не нежить.

\- Это должно меня утешить? – криво улыбнулся он.

\- Просто я поделилась жизнью – с тобой, - она будто и не слышала его, запрете были сняты, наконец, и Прю торопилась выговориться, - Это делают все – как могут, и все, что могут – в болезни и в радости…

\- Пока смерть не разлучит нас, Прю? – Энди не шутил.

\- Она – не помеха, - машинально ответила она, взгляда не отводя, - мы везде найдем друг друга.

\- Прю…

\- Я знаю, прости, - она осеклась, смаргивая непрошенную слезу, - я помню…

\- Нет! – Энди настойчиво взгляд ее ловя, за руки взял, - У меня, кажется, нашлось время для раздумий, - он улыбнулся мгновенному пониманию ее, - И я пришел к выводу – тебя, как и меня не изменить. Похоже, я не хочу спокойной жизни или подобия ее. И уж, конечно, быть – просто твоим другом, я не смогу, - она смотрела молча, взгляда не отводя, - Наверное, то, что ты мне отдала – изменило меня.

\- Но я ничего с тобой не делала, Энди, - он обнял ее.

\- Неважно, теперь я – это мы, пока я жив…

\- Но у нас нет белого штакетника и собаки, - с лукавой улыбкой напомнила ему Прю.

\- Обойдемся кошкой, - Энди привлек ее к себе, - Как же я боялся тебя потерять.

\- Я всегда буду с тобой, - прошептала Прю, - так суждено и так – будет…

         _\- Услуги твои не понадобились, Тэмпус, - темная фигура в плаще развернулась от огненной чаши.  – Они прошли Испытание._

_\- Ваше слово всегда верно, мессир, - демон времени поклонился, - Но – разумно ли позволять ведьме спасти человека? Известно ведь, что смерть его – есть ключ к уничтожению Силы Трех._

_Хозяин, не удостоив ответом его, исчез в стене огня…_  


	2. Эпизод 2

** Эпизод 2 **

****

***

         Солнечное утро, столь многообещающее, превратилось в хмурый воскресный день.  Пайпер проснулась поздно, в ванной уже никого не было. Она постояла перед зеркалом, смиряясь с мыслью об отсутствии горячей воды, но – все было в порядке. С легкой тревогой прислушавшись к тишине в доме, она вышла на кухню – все блестело идеальной чистотой, словно никто со вчерашнего дня ни к чему не прикасался.

\- Что происходит? Лео?! – подняла она глаза к потолку. Он появился сразу, будто ждал ее зова, - Пайпер, я не имею права разглашать, но… вас разъединили и законсервировали, - понизив голос, он продолжил, - до окончания разбирательства ни одна из вас не сможет ни покинуть пределы дома, ни увидеть друг друга.  Да, чердак тоже недоступен и попасть в дом тоже никто не сможет, как и покинуть его.

\- Какое расследование? – Пайпер в растерянности на стул опустилась, - на сколько все это, Лео? Мы же..., у всех нас работа, какие-то обязательства. Потом, почему нам нельзя увидеть друг друга…

\- Пайпер, успокойся, - он присел рядом, - Консервация длится всего сутки и время снаружи на этот период как бы приостанавливается. Эти сутки будете помнить только вы.

\- Расследование, Лео – по какому поводу? – перебила его она.

\- Я вас предупреждал, - поднялся он, мимо глядя, - Прю отдала часть своей жизненной силы.

\- Это заклинание есть в Книге Таинств! – тут же возмутилась Пайпер, - Мы его не придумали!

\- Это было очень серьезным решением, Совет просто хочет выяснить все мотивы и возможные последствия, - он взглянул вверх, Пайпер усмехнулась, - Ты уходишь. Как мне связаться с сестрами?

\- Никак, - Лео начал исчезать, - если получится, я передам им, что у тебя все хорошо.

\- Но – у меня не все хорошо… - вслед ему вскинулась было она, но ответом ей было лишь привычное голубое сияние, медленно растворяющееся в воздухе.

         Прю проснулась от чужого взгляда – у двери рассеивалось нежно-голубое сияние. Убедившись, что Энди спит, она выскочила из комнаты, - Лео! В сороковые не учили правилам хорошего тона?

\- Прости, Прю, - Лео был пунцовым, что немало ее позабавило, - не думал, что у тебя… гость.

\- А сколько времени? – тряхнув тяжелой головой, она на их Хранителя взглянула, - где девочки?

\- Вы – на консервации, Прю, - во второй раз произносить это было проще, - в разных измерениях, на сутки.

\- Из-за меня, - мгновенно поняла она, - Энди…

\- Уже здесь, - появившись на пороге в одних джинсах, тот раскрыл дверь пошире, - Кончайте секретничать в коридоре, ваш конспиративный шепот по всему дому слышен, - смерив Лео пасмурным взглядом, он вглубь комнаты отошел, - А ты , значит, тоже… волшебник.

\- Не совсем, - улыбнулся Лео, - я их Хранитель. Что-то вроде ангела.

\- Влюбленный в ведьму, - в устах Энди это звучит не как вопрос, Лео, помедлив, кивнул,  - Как и ты. – Оценив ответ, Энди перевел взгляд на Прю, - Кажется, я какой-то неприятный разговор прервал своим внезапным появлением.

\- Лео, - проигнорировав Энди, Прю повернулась к Хранителю, - остальные знают?

\- Да, ты была последняя в списке, - он снова взглянул наверх, - пересидите сутки. Как только Совет примет решение, я сообщу.

\- У вас неприятности – из-за меня, - проводив задумчивым взглядом исчезновение Лео, Энди поднял с пола и, встряхнув, футболку натянул, Прю следила за ним обеспокоенным взглядом.

\- Это не ты виноват, - покачала она головой, прислоняясь к нему, - решение принимала я.

\- Тебе за это что-то грозит? – напрягся он, - Что это вообще за начальство над вами?

\- Совет Вершителей, - Прю потерла глаза рукой, - Я всего не знаю, только то – что за нами наблюдают и в случае использования магии для личных целей наказание следует незамедлительно.

\- То есть – колдуй, но с оглядкой, - Энди нехорошо усмехнулся, - никогда не любил стукачей, а ваш Хранитель…

\- Нет! Лео – связной и он помогает нам.

\- Ты уверена в нем?

\- Как в тебе, - Прю подняла на него глаза, - Энди, он любит Пайпер и рискует очень многим – это тоже под запретом.

\- Ладно, оставим Лео в покое, - окинув ее оценивающим взглядом, он улыбнулся, - рубашка тебе идет, гораздо больше, чем мне.

\- Ох, прости, - абсолютно не раскаиваясь, она развернулась к шкафу, - Я дам тебе твой свитер

\- Он все еще у тебя? – он улыбнулся, больше своим воспоминаниям, встречая похожую улыбку на ее лице, - Есть соображения, Прю?

\- Никаких, - еще раз прижавшись к нему, она вздохнула, - Перекусим и устроим «мозговой штурм».

\- Если получится, - отозвался он, следом за ней выходя в кухню и замерев на месте – Пайпер что-то готовила, кофеварка тихо шипела.

\- Энди… Как… как ты вошел?

\- Я здесь ночевал, Пайпер, - медленно произнес он, садясь за стол, - Похоже – я тот неучтенный фактор, который портит чистоту всего эксперимента. Побудь здесь. Прю!

Войдя в ванную, он впал в ступор во второй раз - Прю была в душе, а Фиби красилась перед зеркалом и обе понятия не имели друг о друге. Высунувшись из-за шторки, Прю спросила, - Ты меня звал, а то я, кажется, что-то слышала… - Фиби же просто молча пялилась на него

         Они устроились в гостиной, Энди оглядел всех троих – Прю рядом с ним, Пайпер – напротив и Фиби на другом конце дивана, каждая видела только его. Чтобы нервозность скрыть, Фиби к кофейнику потянулась, - Кофе долить? – и задела его, пришло видение – они с Прю, - А вы неплохо смотритесь, - не успела удержаться от реплики она.

\- А ты и прошлое видишь? – спокойно отреагировал Энди, сжимая ладонь уже готовой возмутиться Прю, - Успокойся…

Пайпер покачала головой, Фиби фыркнула, - Нет, так нельзя. Надо найти способ общаться , не используя тебе, как глухой телефон.

\- Предложения есть? – он опять взглядом по ним прошелся, перехватывая взгляд Пайпер на потолок.

\- Да, но нереализуемые, - кивнула она, - все заклинания в Книге Таинств, а она недосягаема для нас…

Тем временем Прю замерла, а ее астральная проекция оказалась на чердаке, но все бестолку – фолиант был опечатан и заперт, видно, для наглядности на стальной замок. Она вернулась в тело, слыша голос Энди, - Прю, очнись… Что? Астральная…что? Господи, вы меня с ума сведете! Прю!

\- Я здесь, - она вздохнула, опираясь на его руки, - передай девочкам – не получилось.

\- Я думаю, они уже поняли это, - буркнул он. Фиби, тем временем, прикончила тарелку своих любимых хлопьев, - А почему бы Энди самому не порыться в Книге?

\- Фиби говорит, что я могу заглянуть в вашу «шкатулку с секретами», - передал он, - Возражения, Пайпер, Прю?

У Прю, они, естественно были, а Пайпер не успела высказаться – возник Лео.

\- Времени очень мало, Пайпер, - он нервозно взглянул вверх, - объявлен перерыв, после будут обсуждать ваш вопрос.

\- А до этого они чем занимались? – Пайпер возмущенно уставилась на Лео, одновременно жестом пресекая все расспросы сестер и Энди, - в бирюльки играли?

\- Почти, - мимолетно улыбнулся Лео, - обсуждали возможность присутствия Энди в доме.

\- И к чему пришли? – негромко поинтересовался тот.

\- Оно оправдано, - Лео повернулся к нему, - ведь разбирают твое дело.

\- Прямо дежа вю – жуть, - процедил Энди сквозь зубы, - даже в мире магии ничего не меняется. – Прю, не зная в чем дело, но чутко улавливая малейшую в нем перемену, сжала его руку, - Энди, чтобы ни случилось…

\- Мы справимся, - ответил он ей, - я знаю. Просто Лео принес кое-какие новости…

\- И еще, - Лео вновь с тревогой взглянул вверх, - у вас есть одна возможность пробить барьер реальности…, - черты лица его исказились, словно от боли, судя по сиянию вокруг него – его отзывали, сопротивляясь из последних сил, он шепнул, - Сила Трех…, - исчезая.

\- Лео…, - Пайпер, даваясь слезами, осела на пол.

\- Пайпер! – Энди с нарочитой грубостью заставил ее подняться, - Приди в себя, сейчас не время. Он сказал что-то о Силе Трех.

\- Энди, - Прю поднялась с дивана, - это возможно, но мы должны держаться за руки или хотя бы видеть друг друга.

\- Может получиться, - одновременно с ней высказалась Фиби, - если мы используем тебя, как катализатор…

Он обнял рыдающую Пайпер, пересказывая мысли Фиби и Прю по поводу идеи Лео.

\- Сила Трех… ты в центре, - Прю нахмурилась, - Это реально, но… ты можешь не выдержать. Через тебя будет пропущено такое количество энергии…- она отвела взгляд.

\- Делайте, что необходимо, - Энди поднялся, увлекая за собой притихшую Пайпер, - я согласен.

\- Энди…, - Прю осеклась, столкнувшись с его взглядом, - Да. Передай Фиби, пусть займется заклинанием, и постарайся отвлечь Пайпер – может, она начертит Знак, у нее это выйдет лучше, чем у нас.

Ненадолго отлучившись в кухню, Прю вернулась, когда работа, на взгляд Энди уже кипела, - Выпей, - на вопросительный его взгляд она неопределенно кивнула, - Не зелье, конечно, но тебе любая защита не повредит.

\- У нас все готово, - почти одновременно произнесли Пайпер и Фиби, Прю выдохнула, - Начнем…

Энди встал в центре Знака Трех, сестры заняли три  лепестка, он соединил их руки и первым произнес заклинание, составленное Фиби.

_Заключая в круг связного_

_Мы взываем к Силе Трех_

_Чтоб друг друга встретить вновь_

Девочки подхватили нестройным хором, постепенно впадая в транс, Энди скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как круг налился светом, зажигая и лепестки и, наконец, как ослепительное сияние охватило и его самого, сжигая дотла холодным бесцветным огнем.

         - Очнулся? - это Пайпер. Он не открывал глаз, просто слушая…

\- Да успокойся уже, Прю, с твоим Энди все нормально, - а это Фиби, значит – все получилось, все – не напрасно. Энди расслабился, наконец, ощущая теплоту рук Прю, ее близость. Кончики ее волос коснулись его лица, когда она наклонилась к нему – опухшие глаза, покрасневший нос, все это выдавало ее. Энди провел ладонью по лицу, стирая следы ее слез – говорить не хотелось.

\- Прю, не хочу прерывать вашу идиллию, - в гостиную просочилась Фиби, - но у нас проблемы. С Книгой Таинств.

\- Да, я знаю, - Прю посмотрела на сестру, - мы лишь нарушили параллельность, но консервация в силе. И Лео что-то давно не появлялся.

\- Он больше не придет, - в  голосе Пайпер проскальзывали истерические нотки, - слишком часто Лео нарушал запреты ради нас – его отозвали.

\- Дорогая, постарайся, - Прю обняла сестру, - хотя бы ради нас, взять себя в руки. Он обязательно вернется, ведь о принятом решении кто-то должен будет нам сообщить.

\- Нам остается только ждать, - Энди стоял в дверном проеме, - надеюсь, ваши демоны нас тревожить не будут.

\- У них сегодня выходной, - отозвалась Фиби, падая на диван, - как и у нас.

         Прю снился странный сон – она стояла в центре круглой площадки, по периметру которой, в вершинах воображаемой пентаграммы, находились фигуры в балахонах, их лица были скрыты капюшонами.

_\- И было спрошено… - услышала она монотонный голос, - дважды, и ответ не получен… И в третий раз вопрошаем… - У Прю возникло ощущение, что не нее уставились пять пар глаз, но – не зная вопроса, невозможно дать ответ, поэтому она молчала. За границей Круга Прю разглядела всех своих – Пайпер и Лео, Фиби, Энди. Не удивившись этому, она кивнула ободряюще._

_\- Молчание означает согласие, - тем временем продолжал Голос, - Применение Процедуры одобрено._

_\- Нет! – Лео переместился в Круг к Прю, - Я – Хранитель и мое право – принять любую сторону. Вы ошибаетесь! Просмотрите линии реальности в обоих случаях – она сделала верный выбор, хоть и интуитивно! Иначе – Сила Трех падет, через год, и не будет способа ее возродить. Процедуру применять нельзя!_

_\- Голоса Хранителя и сестер не достаточно, - бесстрастно произнес Голос, - Решение не отменено._

_\- А меня вы в расчет не берете? – обманчиво спокойный голос Энди пугал Прю гораздо больше, чем неожиданная горячность Лео._

_\- Смертный вправе находиться здесь только как молчаливый, - Голос выделил это слово, - наблюдатель, и то – это исключение сделано из-за непосредственного участия. Право голоса отсутствует. Решение не отменено._

_Прю вдруг начала паниковать, желая объяснить им причины своего поступка – неожиданно поняла, что не в состоянии произнести не слова. Заметив это, Голос снизошел до объяснений, - Ведьма лишена права голоса в интересах независимости принятия Решения. Процедура будет проведена незамедлительно._

_\- Решение отменяю! – властный голос Грэмс прозвучал чуть раньше ее эффектного появления, - Совет подтвердил верность ее выбора и дает согласие на их брак, - пять фигур склонились в почтительном поклоне, Голос молчал. – Лео останется их Хранителем, учитывая его чувства к одной из младших сестер, - Грэмс подмигнула смутившейся Пайпер, - за ними будут наблюдать. Если это не скажется на вашем основном занятии, - Грэмс понизила голос, - мое благословение у вас уже есть. – Она взмахнула руками, - Разбирательство окончено. Решение принято – безвозвратно._

Вздрогнув, Прю проснулась, ее бессмысленно-долгий взгляд блуждал по комнате, с облегчением убеждаясь, что это был всего лишь сон, пока не остановился на Энди.

\- Ты тоже был там…

\- Где? – тот же обманчиво-спокойный тон. Прю села, на него глядя, - Ты понимаешь, что это значит? – Энди молчал, но глаза улыбались.

В комнате по-соседству раздались крики и, заглянув туда, Прю обнаружила там Лео.

\- Нет-нет, Прю, - Пайпер заставила себя отлипнуть от Хранителя, - не уходи. У него – новости, да?

\- Лучше некуда, - кивнул он, не отпуская Пайпер, - Совет постановил вмешательство правомочным, прю, ты сделала верный выбор – иначе было нельзя. – Энди шумно выдохнул, Фиби раз’улыбалась, а Пайпер с тревогой взглянула на него, - А ты? Наш Хранитель, как и прежде?

\- Да, - Лео сиял, - мой статус восстановлен.

\- Извиниться – не забыли? – негромко поинтересовался Энди, Лео непонимающим взглядом скользнул по нему, - Или – у вас не принято?

\- Совет всегда прав, - улыбнулся тот.

\- Даже, если Они, - Энди стряхнул руку Прю, заводясь, - сами признали свои ошибки?

\- Не знаю, Энди, - С опаской взглянув вверх, Лео продолжил, - В последнее время во многом я стал сомневаться. Но, как и в твоем ведомстве, ничего изменить невозможно, только…

\- …подчиняться или делать вид, правила обходя, - за него договорил Энди. – Да, Прю, я – закончил.

         Фиби смылась из дома первой, объяснив все острым приступом клаустрофобии. Прю проводила взглядом свою машину до поворота, - Опять к своему прокурору намылилась.

\- Прокурору? – Энди остановился на крыльце.

\- Ну, не совсем, Коул…

\- Коул Тернер? – отрывисто уточнил Энди, - Фиби встречается с помощником окружного прокурора Коулом Тернером?

\- Да, кажется, - Прю растерялась, - а что?

\- Он…странный, Прю, - Энди окинул улицу взглядом, - придется к нему присмотреться…

Поймав Прю за руку, он вытянул ее из дома на крыльцо, - Едем ко мне…

\- За сегодняшний бесконечный день, - улыбнулась Прю, - я тебе еще не надоела?

\- А я – тебе? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Энди, обнимая ее.

\- Не знаю, как я жила без тебя, - без улыбки отозвалась Прю, глядя на него, - Едем, я только Пайпер предупрежу. - Она скрылась в доме, Энди закурил,  - Одобряете, значит, - скупо улыбнувшись, он взглянул в синее небо, - шанса переиграть у вас не будет.

Хлопнула дверь, Прю появилась на крыльце, - Пайпер рукой помахала – значит, слышала. Похоже, личная жизнь сестер Холливелл налаживается, - она незаметно сотворила охранный знак.

\- Будущее покажет, Прю, - выбросив окурок в окно, он завел машину, их глаза встретились, - Теперь оно у нас есть.


	3. Эпизод 3

** Эпизод 3 **

 

***

         _Коул проснулся от настойчивой ласки мягких рук._

_\- М-м, самое приятное пробуждение, - пробормотал он, не открывая глаз. Фиби молчала, он повернулся, наталкиваясь на ее взгляд. – Что?_

_\- Не знаю… - она приподнялась, заглядывая ему в глаза, - едва мы становимся ближе – ты ускользаешь._

_\- Фиби, не начинай! – почти простонал Коул. Соблазн был слишком велик – тек легко трансформироваться и… но что-то его удерживало, может – ее глаза…_

_\- Ты что-то скрываешь от меня, - она упрямо продолжала разговор, понимая, что Коул всеми силами пытается его избежать. – Это стоит между нами._

_\- Ты не понимаешь, о чем просишь, - Коул повернулся спиной, держась на остатках самоконтроля._

_\- Я должна знать, - ее рука на плече жгла не хуже клейма Триады, он ее сбросил, поднимаясь и трансформируясь в естественный для Бальтазара облик…_

Он открыл глаза – в постели он был один… вздохнул, вытирая вдруг выступивший пот – это был только сон, пока… Но от миссии никуда не деться, Триада не допустит слабости, а его метания никого не касаются. Он со злостью потер лицо – что творится с ним в последнее время…

         Триада вышла на него больше месяца назад, с предложением – уничтожить Зачарованных. Познакомиться с ними оказалось легко, помог статус его человеческой половины – помощник окружного прокурора обязан общаться со свидетелями, а Фиби сама вызвалась. Воспоминания о ней вернули улыбку на его лицо, продолжить знакомство не составило труда, Коулу не пришлось прилагать даже минимальных усилий, она сама за ним бегала. Вместе с тем, он насылал на сестер всевозможных демонов, чтобы определить границы их возможностей и уровень сил.

         Тень в капюшоне довольно давно колыхалась в углу, один из Триады.

\- Все так просто, Бальтазар, правда ведь? – он имел ввиду сон, догадался Коул и нерешительно кивнул. – Так в чем же дело? Если не можешь справиться сам, найми демонов для черной работы. На твое место много охотников… Срок – 96 часов, по его истечении отставка. - Тень метнула в него сгустком Тьмы, на плече загорелось клеймо.  – Теперь ты – Меченный Тьмой.

Говоривший провалился сквозь пол, на миг вспыхнувший огнем, Коул плюнул ему вслед, потирая ноющую руку. Не прошло и пяти минут, как  в том же углу возник демон.

\- Я послан Триадой, чтобы помочь тебе справиться.

\- С Зачарованными? – презрение в голосе Коул не счел нужным скрыть.

\- С самим собой, - отозвался незваный гость. – Не удивляйся, Бальтазар. Триада не в курсе твоих … сомнений. Это мой дар или проклятье – понимать и влиять на наш внутренний мир.

\- Психоанализ для демонов, - Коул хмыкнул, - не нуждаюсь, спасибо.

\- Как считаешь нужным, Бальтазар, - демон огляделся, - позволишь остаться и понаблюдать, должен же я что-то доложить руководству. Моего вмешательства, да и меня самого, ты не заметишь.

\- Хорошо, только не путайся под ногами.

\- Твое слово, мое дело, Бальтазар, - с поклоном, старинной формулой Тьмы ответил демон, растворяясь.

 

         Прю совершенно измотала сестер в попытках максимально отработать всевозможные варианты атаки Бальтазара. Ее основным козырем должен был стать кусочек его плоти, тогда можно будет сварить зелье и, вызвав Бальтазара, уничтожить его. Отсутствием логики план не страдал, но Энди не считал его разумным – слишком много было факторов риска.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, это – наш долг, - Прю настойчиво вглядывалась в его сумрачное лицо, -  мы не можем иначе…

\- Я привык рисковать, но почти невозможно ужиться с мыслью, что и вы – на линии огня.

\- Мы в равном положении, - улыбнулась его Прю, - ведь я тяну тебя за собой.

\- Это неизбежно, - Энди отворил дверь, уходя, - постарайтесь не высовываться, пока я не вернусь. Кое-какие совпадения меня настораживают.

\- О чем ты, Энди? - следом за ним на крыльцо выходя, спросила она. – После того, как ты меня вычислил, не имея никаких реальных зацепок, я верю любым твоим подозрениям. Бальтазар?

\- Кажется, - он кивнул, - не нравится мне то, что я вижу. Но нужно убедиться. Где сегодня ночуем?

Вопрос был риторическим – в период затишья дом оставался в распоряжении Пайпер и Лео, обе – Прю и Фиби ночевали у своих мужчин. Но в последнее время вокруг вилось столько демонов, что Энди переселился к ним, забегая домой лишь переодеться.

\- Значит, здесь, - Энди кивнул сам себе, - загляну к себе после работы.

         За последние месяц-полтора, он стал свидетелем и участником стольких схваток, даже Прю в порыве откровенности призналась, что это – ненормально, их явно собирались извести. Пару недель назад стало известно имя демона-наемника Триады – Бальтазар. И именно тогда Энди вдруг стал замечать, что периоды активности Бальтазара  странным образом совпадают с отсутствием с этой реальности помощника окружного прокурора Коула Тернера. Фиби, с его слов, вещала, что он занят очень важным процессом, но помощник окружного прокурора не вел на данный момент никаких дел, довольствуясь отчетами по уже закрытым или приостановленным. Интуиция редко подводила Энди, но сейчас ему очень хотелось ошибиться, ради Фиби…

 

         Коул с любопытством мазохиста наблюдал за Фиби, сидящей напротив, он сам пригласил ее пообедать. Она говорила без умолку о какой-то ерунде, явно дергаясь.

\- Фиби, выдохни… Что с тобой? – через стол он коснулся ее руки, - ты нервничаешь.

\- Я в порядке, - она хихикнула, - все нормально.

\- Не сказал бы, - Коул окинул ее внимательным взглядом, - оставим это. Я хотел поговорить.

\- О, господи! – едва слышно произнесла она, - так и знала… На обед приглашают только в одном случае…

\- И в каком же? – поинтересовался он. Нервозность Фиби его развлекала и трогала одновременно.

\- Лучше ты скажи.

\- Но у тебя же есть какая-то теория… - улыбнувшись одними глазами, он снова заставляя ее тихо млеть. Услышав зов своего визитера, он демонстративно достал телефон, - прости, надо ответить…

Безымянный демон возник за спиной едва он остался один.

\- прошу прощения, Бальтазар, новости от Триады. – Коул насторожился. – У тебя появились конкуренты, Триада не заключала с ними контракт, но если удача улыбнется им раньше…

\- Про соглашение со мной забудут, - за него закончил Коул.

\- Сожалею.

\- Спасибо, что предупредил, - Коул собрался вернуться за столик, - это все?

\- Нет, - демон изобразил сочувствие, - Я обещал не посвящать тебя в свои выводы… но, позволь мне сказать, эта ведьма тебя любит, по-настоящему. Почему бы тебе не воспользоваться такой прекрасной возможностью…

\- Я не позволю помыкать собой! – на миг потеря контроль, Коул впустил в себя своего визави. Тот легко вошел в его тело, подавляя лично Коула и Бальтазара.

\- Что ты, повелитель, как можно. Теперь моя очередь – закончить миссию.

Он вернулся к Фиби, - прости, нужно вернуться, меня очень ждут в офисе окружного прокурора. Я подвезу тебя домой.

\- Но, Коул…- начала было возражать она, но, взглянув на него, передумала, - хорошо, едем…

 

На пороге своей квартиры Энди застал Прю.

\- Что ты здесь… - не отвечая, она прижалась к нему в откровенной ласке. Помедлив пару секунд, он ответил на поцелуй, вместе с ней внутрь входя…

\- Так что это было? – приподнявшись, Энди рассматривает ее, лежащую рядом, - я ни разу не против таких сюрпризов, но порывистость тебе, обычно, не свойственна.

\- Не знаю, Энди, - потянувшись, Прю села, поджав колени к груди. – Правда. Будто затмение нашло.

\- Прю, а демон может… - под его пристальным взглядом довольная улыбка быстро сползла с ее лица.

\- Наверное… но – зачем?

\- Демоны могут изучать противника, как и вы, - дождавшись, пока она закончит приводить себя в порядок, он кивнул, - едем домой, ты займешься Книгой, да и девочкам работа найдется.

\- Ты прирожденный лидер, - восхитилась походя Прю, легко целуя его.

\- Вместо дифирамбов, - он пропустил ее вперед, запирая дверь квартиры, - лучше вспомни, ничего необычного сегодня с тобой не случалось?

\- Вроде бы нет, - Прю откинулась на спинку сиденья, - я собиралась в редакцию, но меня сбил с толку Коул…

\- Тернер? – резко перебил ее он. – Что он у вас потерял?

\- Подвез Фиби домой, они обедали вместе, - Прю развернулась к нему, - я столкнулась с ним на подъездной дорожке, чуть не стукнув машиной. А Фиби, заявившись домой в растрепанных чувствах, за пять минут до этого, объявила, что они расстались и он так спешил избавиться от нее, что высадил за пару домов от нашего, якобы сильно спеша на работу.  
\- Что-то слишком часто он предъявляет занятость в качестве отмазки, - проворчал Энди, останавливаясь у дома сестер. – Не хотел я затевать этот разговор, пока сам не буду точно уверен…

\- Коул и Бальтазар – одно и тоже? – уловила невысказанное она, - нет, ты ошибаешься, Энди. Демоны на любовь неспособны, а он – любит Фиби.

\- Это не аргумент, - возразил он, - к тому же, как насчет полу-демонов? Что ты знаешь о них? 

\- Пойдем в дом, - устало вздохнула она, - мы все равно сейчас ничего не решим. Будем держать это в уме и пока я не стану говорить Фиби, что…

 

 

         После того, как Фиби заперлась у себя, а Прю ушла          в редакцию, - материализовался Лео.

\- Старейшины обеспокоены, - сообщил он, - Триада выпустила в мир Безымянного демона.

\- Да ты что, - равнодушно прореагировала Пайпер, не поворачиваясь к нему. – И чем же он так страшит твоих Старейшин?

\- Пайпер, что-то случилось? – он заглянул ей в лицо, - я чем-то обидел тебя?

\- Да… нет… не знаю, - она села, потирая лоб. – Странное чувство, что я должна на тебя злиться, но – не за что…

\- Это то, о чем предупредили Старейшины! Демон использует эмоции и чувства людей и демонов, играя с ними. А еще, - Лео понизил голос, - он способен входить в тело демона или Хранителя. Он явно побывал здесь…

         Хлопнула входная дверь и Прю с Энди вошли в кухню, следом притащилась Фиби.

\- Лео, ты кстати, - Энди с порога взялся за дело, - судя по всему, Совет знает про демона. Что-то дельное мы от них услышим или обычные стоны по поводу и без?

Лео неуверенно улыбнулся, - Старейшины лишь направляют…

\- Лео, расслабься, - тут же встряла Фиби, - не видишь, Энди шутит.

\- Энди – не шутит, - прокомментировал тот, - не вижу ничего смешного в нашей ситуации. Рядом крутится, по крайней мере, два демона, а мы – сидим…

\- Не сидим, - Пайпер поднялась на чердак, остальные потянулись следом. Книга Таинств не подвела. – Да, Лео прав, - Пайпер зачитывала строчки статьи вслух, - безымянный демон – воздействие на эмоциональном уровне, допуск в любую жизненную форму от человеческой до демонической и аморфной.

\- Заклинание на уничтожение, зелье? – Прю, по большому счету, подробности не интересовали, она объявила личную вендетту Бальтазару, и мелкие помехи, вроде проходных демонов, ее не могли остановить.

\- Да, заклинание несложное, - Фиби уже переписывала его, - даже Сила Трех не нужна.

В этот момент дверь распахнулась и Бальтазар ворвался в дом.

\- Энди, в сторону! Лео! – голоса обеих слились в один и столь же единодушно отреагировали мужчины.

\- Пайпер, осторожнее!

\- Пригнись, Прю! – Энди в очередной раз поборол искушение достать пистолет и они с Лео заняли стратегически-выгодную позицию по обеим сторонам двери. Но с Бальтазаром было что-то не так, будто он так и не решил, нападать ли на них. Прю, не намереваясь ждать, пока он придет в себя, впала в транс, оказавшись прямо перед ним. Он запустил в нее огнем, она растаяла, возвращаясь. Это окончательно взбесило его, пройдя в гостиную, он натолкнулся на засаду из Энди и Лео, а Фиби попыталась отработать на нем один из своих новых приемов. Тренировки, которыми Прю задолбала сестре, даром не прошли – нож, оставшийся после одного из последних посланников Бальтазара, в руке Пайпер не дрогнул – скользнув, срезал столь необходимый ингредиент зелья.

Выстроившись полукругом, сестры принялись читать заклинание

 

_Безымянный демон зла_

_Изгоняем мы тебя._

_Из тела бренного, из тела мертвого_

_Из души светлого, из души Темного._

_Сгинь, пропади. Все, что наслал – себе забери_

Стоило девочкам замолчать, как Бальтазар будто взорвался, ударной волной его выбросило сквозь французское окно в сад. Очнулся Коул от боли, рана хоть и была поверхностной, но демонический клинок, которым воспользовалась Пайпер, обычно убивал, просто царапнув. Может, от бессилия, может, от бешенства, Коул мерцанул прямо к Триаде.

\- Бальтазар, срок истек! – три туманные фигуры в плащах, и непонятно, кто из них говорит с тобой. – Ведьмы живы. Ты – приговорен.

Коул, кривясь от нестерпимой боли, содрал клеймо Тьмы вместе с изрядным куском собственной плоти и швырнул в одного из членов Триады. Тот вспыхнул черным огнем, клеймо убивало мгновенно, второй попытался ударить его молнией, но Коул, и откуда силы взялись, отразил и перенаправил на последнего из Триады. Посланные друг в друга заряды достигли своих целей – Триада была уничтожена. Коул осел на пол, отчетливо понимая, что это последняя его передышка….

 

         Плоть Бальтазара была бережно упакована в банку и убрана в холодильник, с зельем решили не спешить, все устали и измотались. Пайпер хватило только на небрежный кивок Фиби Прю с Энди.

\- Мы идем спать, и вам – советую. Завтра будет трудный день.

\- Пойду и я, - Фиби тоже поднялась, - день был просто ужасный, может, получится – заспать…

Прю проводила ее взглядом и прижалась к Энди, обняв ее одной рукой, он склонился к ней, - тут спать собираешься?

\- Где скажешь, - с улыбкой откликнулась она.

\- Не будем подавать дурной пример, - пробормотал он, поднимая ее на руки. – Ведьма переживет, если я отнесу ее наверх?

\- Ведьма будет в восторге…

 

 

***

         Поздним утром, когда Энди заскочил домой перекусить, зелье уже было практически готово. Пайпер, с трудом преодолевая брезгливость, достала из банки плоть Бальтазара и плюхнула в булькающую на плите кастрюлю. Энди окинул взглядом эту «идиллию», - Жизнеутверждающая картина, - он сел за стол, стараясь не принюхиваться. – И что дальше?

\- Мы вызовем Бальтазара, - ответила Прю, появившаяся на кухне, - в Книге Таинств есть заклинание. Потом применим зелье для его уничтожения.

\- Бум! – для наглядности продемонстрировала Пайпер, накрывая кастрюлю крышкой, - и нет Бальтазара.

\- Оптимистки, - Энди покачал головой, - вряд ли Бальтазар будет изображать неподвижную мишень. – Он невозмутимо налил себе еще чашку кофе, когда его – завладела Прю.

Пайпер обернулась на знакомое сияние, - Лео, наконец-то! Пойдем, - она остановилась, - что ты так задержался?

\- Я на Совете был, - Лео весь светился, - там очень довольны вашими действиями и… мы официально помолвлены.

Пайпер повисла на нем, потом – на Прю, потом – на Энди, он не успел увернуться. И Фиби, что приперлась на кухню в самом дурном расположении духа, достались объятия.

\- Что празднуем? Фу, ну и запах!

\- Это зелье, - напомнила ей Прю, - А Пайпер и Лео разрешили пожениться, - она внимательно наблюдала за Фиби. – Что такая замученная?

\- Да так… - та покрутила рукой в воздухе, изображая неважность ее проблем, - спала плохо…

Энди с Прю переглянулись, она отрицательно качнула головой.

\- Что это вы задумали? – Пайпер, отойдя от первого потрясения, с подозрением воззрилась на них.

\- Фиби в таком состоянии, -неохотно откликнулась Прю, - потому что Коул пропал.

\- А в Управлении ходят странные слухи, - подхватил Энди, - он просто исчез… без объяснений и причин. И именно с того дня, как вы ранили Бальтазара.

\- Энди думает, что Коул и Бальтазар как-то связаны.

\- Я пойду – посоветуюсь, - кивнул Лео.

\- Мне тоже пора, - Энди поднялся следом, - если что узнаю, позвоню.

\- Постарайся быть осторожнее, - Прю проводила его до двери. – Энди, а если ты прав и Коул… Фиби, действительно, любит его.

\- Прю, поверь, мне не доставит никакого удовольствия быть правым, - он захлопнул дверь, вытягивая ее на крыльцо, - но Коул исчез  и это не слухи. Его нет нигде, посылались патрульные машины в разное время, автоответчик не проверяется, квартира заперта, ничего… Так что, выводы напрашиваются однозначные.

\- Это не доказывает, что Бальтазар и Коул одно лицо, - стояла на своем Прю. – Будем надеяться, что ты ошибся. Не смотри на меня так! – она прижалась к нему. – Возвращайся скорее.

 

         Когда она вернулась – Пайпер с Книгой и зельем была наготове, - ну, что – закончим с демоном?

Прю кивнула, - Фиби звать не будем, Сила Трех не нужна. – Пайпер согласилась и они принялись за заклинание.

 

_Посланник Триады, наш вызов услышь_

_И во плоти пред нами явись._

Магическое поле создало локальный смерч в их прихожей, подул ветер, запахло озоном, и кто-то возник в тумане – Прю выхватила у Пайпер склянку с зельем и швырнула в демона. Но – ничего не произошло, а демон ответил им разрядом молнии _._

\- Это не Бальтазар, - немного разочаровано сообщила Прю.

\- Действительно! – изумленно поддержала ее Пайпер.

\- Так заморозь его! – демон застыл в нелепой позе, ничего необычного – на человека похож. – Пайпер, разморозь его голову, чтобы он мог говорить. – Прю обошла кругом живую скульптуру. – Кто ты и зачем явился?

\- Ведьмы! Мое имя Крэлл, я – демон-охотник и послан не за вами, - он покрутил головой. – Разморозьте меня и поговорим серьезно. У меня есть предложение. Клянусь Тьмой, я не трону вас.

Пайпер взглянула на сестру, та кивнула. Демон, с довольным видом встряхнулся, - если бы не дело…Ну да ладно… Моя цель – Бальтазар, я потому и явился на ваш вызов, думал, перехвачу его.

\- Для чего Бальтазар демону-охотнику? – Прю бдительности не теряла, - триаду больше не устраивает ее наемник?

\- Так вы ничего не знаете? – Крэлл хохотнул, - вашему Хранителю надо поставить на вид – чем-то другим он занят. Триада уничтожена и виновен в этом Бальтазар. Так что, на хвосте у него все демоны Преисподней, - он уселся, весьма довольный собой. – Так что, Зачарованные, можете расслабиться – не до вас.

\- По-моему, ты хотел что-то предложить, - Крэлл своими шуточками не растопил холодности Прю.

\- А, ну да… Вижу, у вас зелье на Бальтазара припасено. Может, объединим усилия? Я могу его чувствовать, естественно, в демонической половине.

\- Половине? – Прю тревожно взглянула на сестру, - он не совсем демон?

\- С кем приходится работать, - посетовал Крэлл, - Бальтазар наполовину смертный, это у него от папочки. Но ваша рана, вкупе с той, что он нанес себе, срывая Клеймо Тьмы, качает из него силы. А для поддержки человеческой формы нужно много энергии. Ну так как?

\- Нет! – моментально отреагировала Пайпер, но Прю молчала…

 

         Меняя реальности, времена и измерения, Бальтазар пытался запутать следы и отвязаться от Крэлла. Сам не зная, как он оказался на кладбище, раны немилосердно высасывали из него силу, но в демонической форме далеко ему здесь не уйти. С трудом, преодолевая самого себя, Коул держал человеческий облик. К счастью, закончилась похоронная церемония и люди, малознакомые друг с другом, как это часто бывает, разъезжались. Коулу было достаточно прибиться к одной из групп, что он и проделал. Единственное место, где сейчас он мог отсидеться, его квартира, там уже искали и, был шанс, что попытку повторят нескоро. Из ресторана, где были поминки, он переместился к себе, но и тут его ждали – за дверью послышалось невнятное бормотание и голос Фиби, выкликающий его по имени. На перемещение ушли все силы и теперь Бальтазар никак не хотел влезать в шкуру Коула.

         Фиби осторожно просочилась в квартиру и первое, что она увидела, был потерявший сознание Коул.

\- Нет-нет-нет! – она оказалась возле него, - не умирай, Коул! – Распахнув плащ, она ужаснулась.

– Ничего, ты только подожди, я приведу помощь… - попытка его поднять успехом не увенчалась, Фиби разозлилась, - ну, давай, же, помоги мне!

Выждав пару секунд для приличия, он открыл глаза, - Откуда ты здесь, Фиби?

\- Ты очнулся! – она прильнула к нему, не особо заботясь о его самочувствии, - Можешь встать? Рана просто ужасная, Коул! Куда ты пропал, что произошло?

Позволив ей довести себя до кровати, он закрыл глаза, с удивлением ловя себя на радости от ее заботливого сочувствия и беспокойства.

\- Коул, я скоро вернусь, - Фиби устроила его с максимально возможным комфортом, - я съезжу за … тем, кто сможет тебе помочь.

\- Фиби, никаких врачей!

\- Нет-нет, конечно, - покладисто согласилась она, - как ты скажешь.

Понимая, что она отправилась за Хранителем, Коул просто дрейфовал на грани полусна, мерцая из одной ипостаси в другую. Лео, конечно, исцелит его человеческую половину, вот тогда можно будет начать действовать… Неожиданно стало ясно, что любовь Зачарованной делает его сильнее и с этим открытием он еще собирался разобраться.

        

         Фиби вернулась домой одержимая одной-единственной мыслью – Коул…

А тут спор был в самом разгаре, причем, перевеса сил не наблюдалось – Прю была за сотрудничество с демоном, Пайпер – против. Лео появился почти одновременно с ней, и весы склонились было в сторону старшей, поскольку Старейшины дали добро на временное перемирие ради уничтожения более сильного и потенциально более опасного демона. Энди, тоже появившийся дома, поддержал Прю, что было неудивительно.

\- Придется разделиться, - Крэлл, после всех дебатов, оглядел собравшихся. – Есть несколько мест, где он может скрываться.

Фиби тут же вцепилась в Лео, - Пайпер, можно  мы с Лео быстро проверим его квартиру? Его там нет, но просто, - тараторила она, - для очистки совести…

\- Хорошо, - кивнула та, - мы на кладбище, где ты потерял его. Лео, приведи ее поскорее.

\- Мне кажется, - тихо произнес Энди, гладя на подозрительно сговорчивого демона, - он убьет кого угодно, если это поможет убрать Коула с дороги.

\- Ты даже не сомневаешься, - также тихо отозвалась Прю, Энди качнул головой. – Нет, я уверен, как и с тобой. Не хватает только подтверждения.

\- Бедная Фиби, - услышала их Пайпер, - нам надо найти его без нее, она не убьет его…

\- Но она должна! – Прю всегда резко воспринимала все, связанное с их силами, - прежде всего, Коул – демон, множество раз пытавшийся убить нас.

\- Но ведь ей он никогда не причинял вреда, - негромко возразила Пайпер, - даже, если он использовал ее, чтобы узнать нас… Похоже, что он и сам…

\- Прекрати, Пайпер! – Прю уже завелась, - У демона нет и не может быть чувств, он играл ею, как и нами.

\- Успокойся, Прю, - как всегда, лишь Энди мог вовремя остановить ее, - мне кажется, и Фиби об этом догадывается. Она Лео на квартиру Коулу, думаешь, для чего потащила?

\- Он же его убьет! – ахнула Пайпер, Энди приобнял ее за плечи, - не бойся, он сейчас слабее котенка. Вы ведь его серьезно ранили, когда добывали ингредиент для зелья. Триада его потрепала, Крэлл сказал, что он срезал Клеймо Тьмы… Мне хочется верить, что Фиби достаточно дорога ему и Коул – человек в нем сильнее демона.

 

         Как и предсказывал Энди, Лео, огромными усилиями, преодолев сопротивление, исцелил его раны. С сомнением глядя на бодрящего Коула, Лео извиняющее улыбнулся, - мы на минутку тебя оставим, - вытаскивая Фиби за дверь, - Что ты знаешь о нем?

\- Он не любит говорить о себе, - решительно отрезала она, не желая в полемику вступать. То, что это может быть Бальтазар, она уже поняла и который день усердно гнала от себя эту мысль.

Лео взглянул вверх, но ответа не дождался, - Это Бальтазар, Фиби. И я сию минуту привожу сюда остальных.

\- Нет! – она вцепилась в его руку, - Лео, ты не должен…прошу тебя, ты ошибаешься…- горестно вздохнув, он развеялся…

         - Где твой друг? – Коул вышел из спальни, силы возвращались, - я не успел поблагодарить его за помощь. А что он сделал, кстати, я так и не понял…- развлекаясь, он наблюдал за ее попытками найти немагическое объяснение действиям Хранителя.

\- Я не могу сказать тебе…

\- Отчего же… - подойдя ближе, он наслаждался внезапной тревогой в ее глазах, - ты же хотела услышать правду от меня. Можешь, начнешь первой…

\- Они знают, Коул, - произнесла она едва слышно, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами, в руках за спиной пряча склянку с зельем – Прю настояла, чтобы у каждой было по одной.

Коул развернулся, прекрасно понимая, что произойдет дальше – он больше не мог сдерживать его, рвущегося наружу, - ты никогда не спрашивала меня – кто я…

\- Спрашиваю сейчас… - он был так близко, Фиби чувствовала исходящую от него силу.

\- Ты знаешь, Фиби… - успел произнести он перед тем, как дверь разлетелась в щепки под силовым ударом Крэлла.

\- Ты! – Бальтазар, наконец, расправил плечи, медленно перемещаясь за застывшую Фиби, прикрываясь ею, словно живым щитом. – Ты опоздал!

Тот, не отвечая, метнул в него молнию, но Бальтазар исчез вместе с Фиби.

\- Стой! – с запозданием прореагировала Прю, отбрасывая его в противоположный угол, - Ты мог задеть Фиби!

\- Мне не важны потери, - Крэлл выловил силовой след от Бальтазара, - вы не успеете, я там буду раньше, - бросил он, исчезая.

\- Лео, перемещайтесь с Пайпер, но не вмешивайтесь, пока мы не подъедем, - Энди взглянул строго, дождавшись ответного кивка Хранителя.

 

         - Это тебя не спасет! – едва вырвавшись из его рук, Фиби ударила его, что есть силы и подняла склянку с зельем, - вернись в исходную форму, Коул, она тебе больше к лицу.

\- Это – то, что я есть, Фиби, - не отвечая на ее удар, Коул говорил негромко, стараясь ее утихомирить. Ему было очень важно, чтобы она поверила в него. – Наполовину смертный, мой отец – он был человеком. Моя кровь – она тоже цвета, что и у вас с сестрами, даже в демонической форме, - сделав пару шагов ей навстречу, он продолжил, - Я так долго был демоном, что почти забыл, как это – быть человеком. Ты – помогла мне вспомнить, - она колебалась и Коул это видел. Подойдя вплотную, он опустил руки, - убей меня, Фиби. Я это заслужил, я использовал тебя, чтобы добраться до Зачарованных, но я не знал, что … я не буду защищаться…

Он не видел того, что наблюдала Фиби – Крэлл, возникший неожиданно позади них, метнул в Коула заряд, сейчас, когда он беззащитен!

\- Нет, Коул! – она отдернула его с линии огня, но молния все равно зацепила их обоих, - надо где-то укрыться!

Ответив несколькими разрядами, Коул сжал ее запястье, потянув за собой к ближайшему склепу.

\- Ты изменился, Бальтазар, - последовавший за ними Крэлл почувствовал, что берет вверх, - человек в тебе стал сильнее демона. Это не идет на пользу, убить тебя будет легко.

\- Вряд ли у тебя – получится, - Фиби с удовольствием заехала ему ногой в пах и, пока он не пришел в себя, достала еще двумя-тремя известными ей приемами. В процессе борьбы Крэлл оказался в очень невыгодной для себя позиции и Коул использовал свой шанс – тот вспыхнул, сгорая в собственной энергии.

\- Теперь ты мне веришь, Фиби? – не отвечая, она повисла на нем…

 

         - Фиби, Фиби! - голоса сестер вернули ее к реальности. Коул отодвинулся, заглядывая в глаза.

\- Ты отпустишь меня, мне лучше уйти. Иначе я навлеку беду и на вас.

\- Но… - она отчаянно хваталась за соломинку, - тебя же будут искать…

\- Такие как Крэлл, - кивнул он, глубже насаживая наживку, - твои сестры, детектив Трюдо… А что он делает с вами?

\- Они с Прю обручены, - как о чем-то маловажном сообщила Фиби, напряженно размышляя, - Коул, дай мне свою куртку…

Не раздумывая, он снял ее, протягивая ей, Фиби бросила ее на пол, - мы сделаем так, что искать тебя не будут… - достав нож, она взяла его за руку, - доверься мне… - полоснув по ладони.

Поняв ее замысел, он улыбнулся, занося руку над курткой, Фиби бросила туда же нож и  склянку с зельем. Кровь среагировала мгновенно, раздался взрыв и вместо куртки осталась кучка пепла и нож, не сгоревший в огне.

\- Мертвых не преследуют, - она прижалась к нему,  - я люблю тебя, Коул.

На мгновение прижав ее к себе, он растворился. Фиби дождалась, пока сестры и Энди и Лео вбежали в склеп.

\- Он убил Крэлла, - как можно спокойнее произнесла она, - а я …

\- Сделала то, что была должна, - твердо сказала Прю, обнимая сестру. – тебе не в чем себя упрекнуть.

Энди внимательно осмотрел то, что осталось от Коула, смерил Фиби непонятным взглядом, - Прю, думаю, радоваться будем дома. Здесь – не то место…

\- Да, идемте домой! – Пайпер обняла Фиби, - бедная девочка…

\- Не надо, Пайпер, - та отстранилась, - все нормально, Прю права, мы – ведьмы и это наш долг, - проговорила она, чувствуя себя последней дрянью…

 

         - Прю не права, - Пайпер сидела на краю кровати, расчесывая волосы, - Фиби не должна была этого делать.

\- А как еще мы могли остановить Бальтазара, - резонно заметил Лео, тихо млея при взгляде на возлюбленную, - она ведь была с ним один на один.

\- Когда ты умирал, - Пайпер повернулась к нему, - мне казалось, мир рушится и я не переживу твоей потери.

\- Пайпер! – оказавшись рядом, Лео притянул ее к себе, - с Фиби все иначе…

\- Да нет, - высвободившись из его рук, она взглянула строго, - это вам с Прю так хочется думать… Если Фиби решиться на какую-нибудь глупость…

\- Что ты хочешь, Пайпер? – Лео смотрел чуть тревожно, - нам уже ничего не изменить…

\- Вот именно поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты и Прю проявили хоть капельку такта и не раздували из уничтожения Бальтазара большой праздник. Мы ведь еще и Коула убили…

 

         - Что тебя тревожит, Энди? – Прю лианой обвилась вокруг него, - вчера, в склепе, ты будто что-то заметил…или мне показалось?

\- Показалось, - неохотно откликнулся он, - все были уставшие, да и мало приятного в том, что я стал свидетелем убийства заместителя окружного прокурора сестрой моей жены и теперь благополучно скрываю этот факт.

\- Ты что-то недоговариваешь, - покачала она головой и тут же прицепилась к его словам, - какая еще сестра жены, мы – неженаты!

\- Разве? – спокойно отреагировал он, - мне казалось, мы – семья…

Прю упрямо склонила голову. - По-моему, ты был женат не на мне.

\- С некоторых пор, я только с тобой – днем, ночью… телом и душой, и даже чем-то, чему я и названия не знаю. И оказывается всего этого – недостаточно, для тебя…  - Энди, похоже, начинал сердится, но что-то мешало Прю уступить.

\- Есть такой обычай… мужчина надевает женщине кольцо и обещает вечную любовь, хотя бы на время. Перед этим он ее обычно спрашивает – не против ли она такой глупой церемонии. – Прю не оглянулась на него, уходя.

\- Черт! – с чувством высказался Энди, выходя следом, в коридоре натолкнувшись на явно топчущегося у них под дверью Лео.

\- У тебя нет пары минут, - как-то невнятно начал тот, - чтобы поговорить…

Проводив высоко вздернутый подбородок Прю тоскливым взглядом, Энди кивнул, - Конечно, приятель. Пошли вниз, в гостиной нам не помешают.

 

         На кухне Пайпер намеренно гремела посудой, таким образом выражая свой         протест и недовольство.

\- Дорогая, а что ты делаешь? – перекрывая шум, поинтересовалась Прю.

\- Уборку! – отозвалась та, с особым удовольствием швыряя свою любимую кастрюлю в мойку.

\- Ну а посуда-то здесь при чем? – взяв сестру за плечи, спросила Прю.

\- Да, - оглядев устроенный хаос, Пайпер вздохнула, -  ни при чем.

\- Вы с Лео  в чем-то во взглядах не сошлись? – Прю усадила сестру, - расскажешь?

\- Он не хочет большую свадьбу! А я уже договорилась со свадебными организаторами!

\- Пайпер, - старшая сестра накрыла ее ладони своими, -  Я помню, о какой свадьбе ты всегда мечтала, но, возможно, Лео не так уж не прав?

\- Все будет просто чудесно! – не слушая ее, говорила Пайпер, - Старейшины, надеюсь, позаботятся о том, чтобы демонов в этот день рядом с нами не было! А все остальное – мы справимся…

\- Ну хорошо, дорогая, там посмотрим, - не соглашаясь с ней, отозвалась Прю, - Как ты думаешь, может отнести Фиби завтрак?

\- Да, она же еще не спускалась! – переключившись со своих проблем на сестринские, обеспокоилась Пайпер. – Прю, а мы не переусердствовали, взвалив всю ответственность на нее.

\- Это был ее выбор, - твердо ответила Прю. – Решение она принимала сама и все сделала правильно.

Поднимаясь наверх вслед за сестрой, Пайпер заметила, что та прошла мимо Энди, даже не взглянув на него.

\- Прю, - осторожно спросила она, - а у вас с Энди – все хорошо?

\- А как у нас еще может быть? – огрызнулась неожиданно та, - мы живем вместе – на что мне жаловаться!

\- А мне кажется, - Пайпер старалась говорить как можно мягче, - у тебя масса причин… и вам с Энди нужно это обсудить. Я с ним поговорю или лучше – пусть Лео с ним поговорит.

\- Не надо! – возразила Прю, - я сама.

\- Дай себе хоть небольшую передышку, - продолжала увещевать ее сестра, - к тому же, пусть Лео почувствует себя членом семьи.

 

         Умолкнув на полуслове оттого, что Энди его не слушал, Лео заметил, - Кажется, мои проблемы тебе не ко времени…

Энди заставил себя отвлечься, - нет, Лео, все в порядке. Так ты говоришь – Пайпер хочет грандиозную свадьбу. И в чем проблема?

\- Но, - растерялся тот, - я даже не знаю… Стоит ли звать малознакомых людей, когда мне достаточно лишь всех вас…

\- Пайпер, конечно, захочет, чтобы приехал Виктор, - рассеянно откликнулся Энди, имея ввиду отца сестер. – Ну, и исходя из той обстановки, в которой я пребываю последнее время, допускаю возможность прибытия миссис Холливелл и Грэмс. – Склонившись к Лео, он произнес, - даже, если ты и прав – это свадьба для Пайпер, и она должна быть той, о которой она мечтает…

Лео кивнул, соглашаясь, а Энди продолжил, - в свою очередь, я хотел бы попросить тебя об одолжении.

\- Слушаю…

\- Пайпер, Фиби – они считают меня кем-то вроде старшего брата, а я братьями редко делятся сокровенным, - выдохнув, он закончил, - короче, поговори с Фиби. Она доверяет тебе, после исцеления Коула – тем более…

\- Боже мой, конечно, - спохватился вдруг тот, - Энди, я ведь и сам должен был… Я ведь их Хранитель, это моя обязанность – следить за их состоянием, душевным спокойствием…

\- Не сокрушайся ты так, - Энди похлопал его по плечу, - дело не в ее нервном срыве. Дело в Коуле – он жив. Она не уничтожила его, скорее всего – просто сымитировала его смерть. Поговори, тебе она расскажет. Мы должны быть уверены.

 

         Фиби сидела на кровати, прижав колени к груди и старательно себя жалела.

\- А мы тебе поесть принесли, - с опаской заглянув в комнату, произнесла Пайпер, - как ты?

\- Ничего, - тихим голосом откликнулась та, наблюдая, как сестры входят в комнату. – Я переживу.

\- Фиби, - Прю уселась рядом, - если захочешь поговорить…

\- Я знаю, - улыбнулась она, чувствуя себя последней дрянью. – Все будет хорошо, не волнуйтесь.

\- Ладно, - оставив поднос с завтраком на столе, сестры ушли.

 

         Сделав небольшую передышку в очередном измерении, Коул остановился, глядя на свое отражение в туманном стекле какой-то витрины – зеркал он избегал по понятной причине – мало ли что оттуда может пожаловать.

\- А ведь на тебя, мой друг, ведется самая настоящая Большая Охота, - к своему отражению обратился он. – А ты все еще жив и даже неплохо выглядишь.

Похоже, Наставник был прав, когда твердил ему, что он – не такой, как все. Он отошел от стекла, человеческая половина – так ненавистное демонам существо внутри него, с алой горячей кровью. Упорное, гибкое, способное приспособиться и выжить, где угодно. Именно оно давало ему возможность быть среди людей своим, обеспечивая преимущество в их мире, как никому другому из Тьмы. Есть только один шанс и он – здесь, в человеческой природе, которая занята сейчас душевными бурями… Фиби разбудила ураган таких страстей, о которых он даже и не подозревал. Воспоминание о ней улыбкой осветило его лицо, помощи сейчас он мог ждать лишь оттуда… впервые за долгие, очень долгие годы он не один… у него есть – на свете, среди Светлых, заступница и союзников надежных она ему очень быстро подтянет…

\- Значит, нужно быть там, где Фиби, - решил с самим собой он,  - и не просто – рядом, а быть – с ней.

Она должна стать ему самой близкой… ему это необходимо, а все, что ему нужно, так ли, иначе, он привык получать. Добывать свое – это он умел лучше всего, имея преимущество над другими, что как и он, звались «детьми Тьмы».

Коул прошелся вдоль причудливых витрин, выбирая место для пристанища.

\- Я умею – и ждать, и добиваться своего. К тому же, рассчитать могу шаги дальнейшие и с чего начать – я знаю уже сейчас…


	4. Эпизод 4

** Эпизод  ** ** 4 **

 

** Часть 1 **

***

         Фиби, на пару часов задвинув угрызения совести подальше, предалась любимому занятию – кино. В который раз понаблюдав за злоключениями любимого героя, из которых он непременно выходил победителем, позавидовав главной героине, спасенной по ходу фильма и получившей в финале главного героя в качестве ценного приза, Фиби уже собралась  нажать кнопку «stop», когда вместе титров – на экране, вернее, внутри самого фильма, возник Коул.

\- Фиби, это в самом деле я, - предвидя ее замешательство, поспешил развеять сомнения он, - этому фокусу меня научил Демон Иллюзий.

\- Зачем ты вернулся? – едва слышно произнесла она.

\- Чтобы быть с тобой. Я жду тебя, приходи. Ты знаешь – куда. – по экрану поползли привычные титры, а она так и сидела, застыв, невидящим взглядом уставившись в телевизор.

Если пойти на встречу с Коулом, значит, придется признаваться сестрам, что она его не уничтожила. От одной мысли об этом мурашки ползли по спине и делалось страшно. Прю ее убьет, а Пайпер даже и не подумает заступиться. Она плотнее завернулась в одеяло, справедливо рассудив, что принимать это решение лучше утром…

        

Попытка проскочить незамеченной рано поутру с треском провалилась, Лео перехватил ее внизу.

\- Фиби, нам надо поговорить. – настроен он был серьезно и она, решив не спорить, покорно прошла в комнату.

\- Ну, надо так надо. Только знаешь что – давай отложим на вторую половину дня, - она взглянула на часы и активно заторопилась, - а то я так страшно опаздываю!

\- Фиби, постой! – лишь вслед ей успел крикнуть Хранитель, а дверь за ней уже захлопнулась.

\- Лео, завтракать будешь? – донесся с кухни голос Пайпер и, вздохнув, он направился туда, обычным способом.

Вокруг стола уже собрались Прю, Энди и Пайпер. Прю, еще в халате, задумавшись, чертила какие-то узоры на столе. Энди молча пил кофе, Пайпер бухнула на стол молоко и пачку хлопьев.

\- Я в участок, - сполоснув кружку, нарушил общее молчание Энди. – Если что, звоните туда. Проводи меня, Прю.

        

\- Что-то не так? – он остановился на крыльце, глядя на Прю.

\- С чего ты взял? – старательно отводя глаза, она пожала плечами, - вовсе нет.

\- Ясно. Пообедаем в городе? Я заеду около двух.

\- Хорошо. Морису – привет.

Он кивнул, сбегая по ступенькам, - пора принимать меры…

        

         - Объяснись… - на кухне Прю встретил встревоженный взгляд сестры.

\- О чем ты, дорогая? – Прю прошла к себе в комнату, на ходу переодеваясь.

\- Вы поссорились. И теперь он уедет и у нас опять все будет плохо.

\- Пайпер, - Прю устало взглянула на сестру, - у нас все … никак. А так – все просто замечательно.

\- Вы так и не поговорили, - Пайпер села рядом с сестрой. – Прю?

\- Я не хочу обсуждать наши отношения, с меня достаточно. Сейчас я просто – живу, - одобрительно кивнув собственному отражению, Прю изобразила воодушевление. – Мы сегодня обедаем в городе, Энди заедет около двух. А вы с Лео в клуб?

\- Да, - Пайпер поднялась, не сводя глаз с сестры, - надо закончить с инвентаризацией, да и запасы пополнить. А где Фиби?

\- Уже усвистала, - сообщил Лео, возникая позади нее, - я от Старейшин. В Силе какие-то колебания, они просят быть настороже.

 

         Фиби с опаской заглянула в знакомый склеп, - Коул, ты здесь?

\- Я надеялся, что ты – придешь, - он поднялся из-за ближайшей гробницы.

\- Это неправильно, - она повернулась, чтобы уйти, - мне не нужно было идти на поводу собственного эгоизма.

\- Хоть выслушай меня, - он сжал ее локоть, - я менял реальности и миры, лишь Хозяин не узнал, что вы пощадили меня. О том, что я – жив, знаешь лишь ты. Можешь рассказать об этом сестрам, вашему Хранителю, кому угодно – мне уже все равно. Я устал скрываться.

\- Добро и Зло несовместимы, - в бесплотной попытке убедить его или себя, откликнулась Фиби. – Слишком поздно, Коул. Уходи, я не выдам тебя. Но – если ты появишься снова или по твоей вине пострадает моя семья, - она остановилась у выхода, - я найду тебя и закончу то, что должна была сделать.

 

         - Встретимся прямо в кафе? – голос Энди в трубке звучал как-то иначе, но Прю списала это на телефонные помехи.

\- Конечно, я уже еду. – Улыбнувшись, сама не зная чему, она крикнула Пайпер,- дорогая, я ушла обедать с Энди, он ждет меня…

Она не сразу нашла его за дальним столиком, внутри зала. - А почему не на улице? – садясь напротив, улыбнулась она, - мы всегда обедаем там.

\- Что-то надо менять, Прю, - отозвался он и было в нем что-то другое, непонятное, чего она не могла объяснить. – Мне кажется, я стал меньше значить для тебя, и меня это тревожит.

\- Энди, - радужное настроение быстро улетучивалось, - дело не в тебе. Давай не будем говорить об этом сейчас и здесь.

\- Хорошо, - он дотянулся через стол до ее руки, - тогда, поцелуй меня, Прю.

\- Здесь?!

\- Что смущает тебя? – он уже поднялся, заставляя и ее встать, - это всего лишь поцелуй…

Сначала Прю почувствовала головокружение, потом ноги стали ватными и тело обрело какую-то нереальную легкость… это – не Энди! Когда мир вокруг перестал вращаться, кафе исчезло, а может – его и вовсе не было. Они были в пещере с каменным алтарем посередине, черной жрицей за ним и демоном-перевертышем, что похитил ее. Прю попыталась применить силу, но тело отказывалось ей повиноваться.

\- Это парализующее заклинание, любимая, - голос демона обволакивал, дурманя рассудок, - не волнуйся, ты сейчас заснешь, а после заката Танталия свяжет наши судьбы в одну… - приблизившись, он сдул в ладони остро пахнущий порошок прямо ей в лицо, - Сладких снов…

 

         На крыльце особняка Энди повстречался с Фиби, - откуда ты такая взъерошенная?

\- Из колледжа, - осторожно сообщила она. Стараясь придерживаться версии, близкой к реальности, - в библиотеке сидела.

\- Эй, Прю, - проводив младшую откровенно-недоверчивым взглядом, он остался в прихожей, - поторопись!

-  Энди? – на его голос вышла Пайпер, - а что случилось, почему вы вернулись?

\- То есть? – моментально напрягшись, переспросил он, - я заехал за Прю, как и обещал, где она?

\- Ты же позвонил… - принялась лепетать она, - сказал, что ждешь ее в … Лео!

\- Пайпер! – перехватив ее взгляд, Энди медленно повторил, - когда и куда ушла Прю?

\- Почти сорок минут назад, - выдохнула Пайпер, - был звонок, она сказала, что ты ждешь ее в кафе…

Лео на кухне времени не терял, карта и магический кристалл для поисков уже были наготове, но у Пайпер ничего не вышло, - не могу ее найти, скорее всего, скрывающее заклинание.

\- Если не работают магические штучки, - Энди достал телефон, - может, сработает по старинке… Морис, окажи услугу…

Попытка Фиби просочиться к выходу опять потерпела крах, Лео ее перехватил, - куда ты?

\- За помощью! – решилась она, наконец, - Лео, мне надо было давно признаться… Коул жив! – выдохнув, она затараторила, - Я его не уничтожила, по личным причинам, но сейчас не об этом. Он может помочь найти Прю, отпусти меня к нему, пожалуйста!

\- Куда она? – Энди остановился за его спиной, глядя ей вслед, - к Коулу?

\- Он жив… - невпопад отозвался Лео, - как ты и предполагал.

\- Где отсиживается – не сказала? – Энди становился крайне лаконичным, когда дело касалось семьи.

\- Нет, - до Лео вдруг дошло, - Энди…думаешь, это дело рук Коула? – тот хмуро взглянул. - Зачем ему? 

\- Насколько я успел узнать демонов, - в который раз безрезультатно набирая номер мобильного Прю, отозвался он, - они редко задаются подобными вопросами. А Коул, вдобавок ко всему, еще и человек…а значит – знаком с понятием «месть».

\- Бальтазар – не демон-перевертыш, а Прю заманили тобой, - возразил было Лео, вызвав еще большую подозрительность Энди.

\- Еще один плюс в его пользу – он знаком с нашим жизненным укладом. Да и нанять демона, думаю, не проблема. Можешь настроиться на Фиби?

\- Конечно. Мне к ней переместиться?

\- Ты слышишь их разговор? Сможешь вовремя выдернуть оттуда ее, если что?

\- Попробую, - кивнул тот, сосредотачиваясь…

 

         - Коул? – Фиби оглядывалась в пустом склепе.

\- После нашей утренней встречи, - раздался голос позади, - я полагал, ты больше не хочешь меня знать.

\- Мне нужна помощь, - решительно приступила  к делу она, - и, если поможешь, это ничего не меняет…

\- Говори, - кивнул он.

\- Прю похитили…похоже, демон-перевертыш. Мы не можем ее найти.

\- Скрывать место своего пребывания по силам немногим демонам высшего уровня, жрецам. Меняющий облик… - Коул задумался, - он не настолько силен. Его кто-то нанял. Я попробую помочь…ничего не обещаю сейчас, я в опале и скрываюсь – мало кто разбежится мне помогать.

\- Чуть меньше пафоса, Коул, - поморщилась она, - не переигрывай.

Он усмехнулся, - здесь ждать бессмысленно, как что-нибудь узнаю – объявлюсь.

 

         Лео пошатнулся, возвращаясь назад, Энди его поддержал, - что там?

\- Коул, кажется, правда, хочет помочь, - садясь на диван, ответил Лео.

\- Если он знает, где держит ее, - продолжает настаивать на очевидной версии Энди, - то ему это расплюнуть.

На чердаке раздался глухой взрыв, Пайпер, замерев, смотрела вверх.

\- Лео, стой! – только и успел сказать Энди, но тот уже переместился.

\- Это Книга, - сверху прокричал он, пока они поднимались, - она меняется.

\- Почему? – требовательный тон Энди заставил Лео нервничать.

\- Я не знаю, мне кажется – это связано с Силой Трех. Я уточню у Старейшин…

\- Поторопись! – нетерпеливо перебила его Пайпер. Фиби, вернувшись со встречи с Коулом, заслышав шум, тоже поднялась.

\- Что это у вас тут происходит, что вы творите с Книгой Таинств, Пайпер?

Книга, действительно, менялась – знак Силы Трех разошелся, объединяющий лепестки круг исчез, заклинания менялись прямо на глазах.

\- Это – из-за Прю, - Пайпер вскрикнула от неожиданности, Фиби же просто повернулась навстречу Коулу.

\- То есть?

\- Вы связаны с Книгой, Прю, как старшая, больше всех…

\- Объясните мне – что он здесь делает?! – Пайпер в замешательстве уставилась на младшую, та отмахнулась.

\- Я его не уничтожила, Лео – в курсе. Это неважно, Коул, ты узнал, где Прю?

\- Вашего Перевертыша наняла Черная Жрица, - Коул с опаской приблизился к Книге, - ей вполне по силам заклинание сокрытия своего местоположения. – Протянув руку к книге, он не встретил ожидаемого сопротивления, - да, раньше меня бы уже хорошенько шарахнуло…

\- Для чего Жрице Прю?

\- Не знаю, Пайпер, - повернувшись, Коул скользнул взглядом по всем присутствующим, задержавшись на Энди. – Могу лишь предположить – Черные Жрецы вправе совершать обряды бракосочетаний. Если Прю до заката вам вытащить не удастся – Зачарованные перейдут во зло.

\- Ты бы кому-нибудь другому голову морочил, - Энди отлепился от косяка. Коул сделал вид, что только что его разглядел, - детектив Трюдо!

\- Помощник окружного прокурора Тернер, - не остался в долгу тот. – Где ты держишь Прю?

\- Детектив… - Коул развел руками, - к сожалению, я не всесилен…Вы нуждались в помощи, все – что я мог…Это был огромный риск! – от направленного удара в челюсть Коул пошатнулся, но устоял и, воспользовавшись тем, что Лео уже держал Энди, заехал ему в ответ.

\- Без меня – ты ее все равно не найдешь! – тряся пострадавшей от лица Энди рукой, почти спокойно произнес он, - время еще есть. До заката, раньше черная Жрица не начнет. Видимо, демон-перевертыш заменяет кандидата в женихи.

\- Заманив ее однажды обликом Энди, - осенило Лео, - они повторят это еще раз во время обряда.

\- И Прю согласится… - во взгляде Пайпер, направленном на Энди, сочувствие мешалось с тревогой. Он не ответил, лишь усмехнулся, глядя на Коула.

\- Я не верю тебе, Тернер, но вариантов у нас нет. Ты можешь найти скрытое заклятием место, где сейчас Прю и ее похитители?

\- Где именно – я не знаю, - заметив нетерпение всех присутствующих, поторопился, - в теории, могу туда переместиться, захватив с собой кого-нибудь из вас… Фиби?

\- Я пойду с вами, - перебивает начавшую что-то говорить младшую сестру, Пайпер, и не давая Лео спорить, продолжает, - а ты вместе с Энди придешь следом, настроившись на нас.

 

        

***

         Прю понимала, что с ней что-то не так, она менялась, сила внутри нее увеличивалась, грозя нарушить баланс…

В пещере было темно, но закатное солнце давало достаточно света, чтобы осмотреться – каменный алтарь под ней неприятно холодил сквозь тонкий шелк длинного  черного балахона, в который ее кто-то успел переодеть.

\- Осталось потерпеть совсем немного, - двое стояли  у нее в ногах, препираясь, - не в моих силах начать обряд прямо сейчас. И если ты не угомонишься, мне хватит и твоего тела…

\- Кажется, она проснулась, - собеседник жрицы откинул капюшон – это был Энди. – Прю, как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты так напугала нас… Обряд пришлось отложить… - видя непонимание на ее лице, он пустился в объяснения, - Танталия согласилась подождать, пока тебе станет лучше…

\- Энди, - Прю села, стараясь не двигать головой, иначе становилось дурно, - какой обряд, где девочки, Лео?

\- Мы же решили оформить все официально, - Меняющий облик, все еще под маской Энди, склонился к ней, - ты забыла?

\- Нет, - Прю не отводила взгляд, магия действовала, - я все помню… А Пайпер, Фиби и Лео должны скоро подойти, но мы ведь их подождем…

\- Верно, - тот кивнул, - дадим немного времени Танталии и начнем, - он лег рядом на алтарь, - мы станем единым целым…

Сквозь дурман магического воздействия Прю почувствовала фальшь, но разум быстро затягивало туманом заклятия и ее перестали тревожить его слова.

Когда она окончательно впала в транс, Меняющий облик взглянул на жрицу, - Мне с каждым разом все труднее удерживать ее, поторопись с приготовлениями!

\- Продери ее в этом состоянии еще примерно с полчаса,  -Танталия выглянула из пещеры, - солнце почти зашло…

 

         - Ничего полезного, - Пайпер отодвинула Книгу Таинств, - изменения затронули почти все, нам нужна Сила Трех, чтобы справиться со жрицей, но у нас ее нет, потому что Прю – под заклятием…

\- А не пробовали с другой стороны? – Коул с любопытством натуралиста наблюдал сестер за работой, поражаясь – как они вообще смогли его вычислить. – Прю ведь не жрица заколдовала, а демон…

Книга, словно услышав его, услужливо зашелестела страницами, остановившись на нужной.

\- Меняющий облик демон, - вслух прочитала Пайпер, - уровень средний, способности к гипнозу, - она проглядывала статью в поисках заклинания на уничтожение, но безрезультатно. – Лео, может, старейшины…

\- Времени нет, - тихо произнес Энди, глядя на Коула,  - придется довериться интуиции.

Нечаянно коснувшись страницы Книги Фиби увидела…

         _Кафе… Прю… Энди… их поцелуй…_

\- Энди, ты должен поцеловать ее обратно! – выпалила она, вызывав всеобщие недоуменные взгляды. Торопившись, она пояснила, - я видела, как демон наложил заклятие – поцелуем… обратимся к сказкам…

\- «Поцелуй Истинной Любви», - озабоченно процитировал Лео, - вообще-то, Фиби, для этого надо, как минимум, оказаться рядом с Прю. А сейчас она не подпустит к себе никого, похожего на Энди, потому что думает, что Энди – уже рядом с ней.

\- Это – моя проблема, Лео, - обойдя Фиби, он приблизился вплотную к Коулу, - Тернер, я тебе не верю, но – верит она… поэтому…

\- … если что-то с ними случится, я буду иметь дело с тобой… - скороговоркой закончил за него тот, - с формальностями закончили, Трюдо? Тогда – в путь…

Он с Фиби и Пайпер исчезли, Лео положил руку Энди на плечо, - он может нам помочь, Фиби думает, что он – изменился…

\- Я не верю в перерождение, Лео, тем более – демона, даже если он «наполовину человек». Фиби влюблена, поэтому многому способна найти оправдание… Ему же, на данном отрезке существования, очень нужна она. Для  чего – я не знаю, пока. И на что он готов пойти  - ради этого, тоже…

\- Сильный союзник, пусть и на короткий промежуток времени, - рассудительно отозвался Хранитель, настраиваясь на Пайпер и чувствуя рядом Фиби, - нам не повредит. Идем…

 

         Неожиданное появление в пещере сестер не нарушило проведение обряда – Прю и демон лежали на алтаре, их руки обвивала черная тесьма, жрица бормотала заклинание на одном из мертвых языков.

\- Пайпер, заморозь ее! – Фиби, сориентировавшись быстрее сестры, выпалила первое, что пришло в голову, но – это сработало. Жрица застыла, о ней, пока, можно было не беспокоиться.

Прю и Меняющий облик под маской Энди, потревоженные во время глубокого транса – представляли реальную угрозу.

\- И где наш перевоспитывающийся демон? – Энди и Лео, появившиеся неподалеку, заметили только Пайпер и Фиби. – Смылся, вот стервец, - беззлобно констатировал Энди, оглядываясь вокруг. – Так, жрицу заморозили, а с ним что?

\- Кажется, возвращение Прю зависит от него, - Пайпер медлила, - если я и его заморожу, вдруг тогда мы не сможем справиться с ней?

\- Прю должна сделать выбор, - Лео едва устоял на ногах, когда Прю, понукаемая Меняющим облик,  применила силу против сестер и готовилась нанести новый удар, когда Энди вышел вперед.

Фиби было дернулась следом, но Лео успел ее перехватить, уволакивая за ближайший выступ, - это его поединок, не стоит мешать. Будем наготове…

Прю в растерянности оглянулась на Меняющего облик, тот уверенно кивнул, - Это демон, любовь моя, принявший мой облик, чтобы смутить тебя. Только он стоит на нашем пути – уничтожь его, и мы соединимся…

Что-то мелькнуло в сознании Прю - _…но теперь я – это мы…пока я жив…_ \- она тряхнула головой, прогоняя дурман. Все просто – Энди стоял перед ней, демон – был позади… Поняв все, Энди улыбнулся, сделав несколько шагов назад, уходя из-под удара…

\- Душой и сердцем я принадлежу другому! – Прю смела демона, словно ураганом, - Фиби, Пайпер, заклинание!

\- Его не было, Прю! – успела прокричать в ответ младшая, пока Прю прикрывала от начавшей размораживаться жрицы сестер.

\- Сочини, и быстро!

\- Жрица! – успел предупредить Лео и Пайпер снова затормозила ее, напомнив, - Фиби, торопись, во второй раз эффект меньше.

\- Готово… - три сестры снова встали рядом, - надеюсь, сработает, - пробормотала Фиби.

\- Должно, - кивнула Прю, вглядываясь в строки.

 

_Облик Меняющий – в прах обратись,_

_Духов призываем – в ничто растворись…_

 

Сила Трех, приложенная к одному демону, пусть и с заклинанием, придуманным только что, не подвела – демон затрепетал в воздухе, словно марево, становясь все более призрачным, пока совсем не исчез…

\- Ну а теперь – займемся жрицей, - Прю на мгновение отвлеклась, пересекшись взглядом с Энди, тот кивнул, - так что – заклинание, зелье, Сила Трех?

\- При себе у нас – только она, - рассудительно заметила Пайпер, - а Книга нам ничем помочь не могла, потому что ты вдруг решила стать темной…

\- Давай обсудим это дома, - отозвалась старшая, -возьмитесь за руки, попробуем смести ее чистой силой…

Жрица сначала застыла, словно ее опять заморозили, а потом – будто взорвалась изнутри…

 

         В склепе было сумрачно, но Фиби и так знала, что он здесь.

\- Как Прю? – он вышел в полоску света от приоткрытой двери.

Она пожала плечами, - все хорошо. Спасибо, без твоей помощи мы не нашли бы ее вовремя. И перешли бы во Зло…

\- А может – и стоило бы? – негромко произнес он, - тогда мы могли бы быть вместе…

\- Может… - горько рассмеялась она, - в иной вселенной. Но, - Фиби приблизилась, заглядывая ему в глаза, - я была бы другой и вряд ли привлекла твое внимание.

\- Мои чувства к тебе – не изменить, - он развел руками, - ты нужна мне, в любой вселенной…

\- Но мы – здесь, - она уже не смотрит на него, - и этого тоже не изменить…

\- Хочешь сказать, здесь наши дороги разошлись, - он усмехнулся, - ты не веришь в это сама.

\- Но я научусь жить без тебя, Коул, - повернувшись, чтобы уйти, она замирает на пороге, - и тебе – придется. Не появляйся больше, я – не хочу…

 

         Вернувшись, она натолкнулась на терпеливый взгляд Пайпер.

\- Меня ждешь, - не спрашивая, Фиби прошла в комнату, усевшись в уголке дивана, - а Лео?

\- Наверху, спит, - сестра смотрела… не с осуждением, нет… в глазах читалось сочувствие. – Почему ты нам не сказала?

\- А Прю – знает? – вопросом на вопрос отозвалась младшая.

\- Ты ей расскажешь утром, - Фиби покорно кивнула, не споря с сестрой.

\- Сначала – я не знала, как сказать, а потом – все ждала подходящего момента…

Пайпер не обманула лукавая улыбка той, - ты могла хотя бы просто намекнуть.

\- Эй, я Лео рассказала, это считается? – тут же нашлась Фиби, - Конечно, я с него слово взяла – молчать…

\- А Энди, скорее всего, сам догадался, - Пайпер поднялась, в который раз признав свое поражение – в спорах с Фиби так или иначе виноватой всегда оказывалась не она.

 

         Пайпер ошиблась – Прю не спала, казалось, после перенасыщенного событиями дня, ее должно было сморить уже очень давно, но – сон не шел…

\- Выскажись уже, наконец! – не выдержал Энди, когда она, в очередной раз взбив подушку и встряхнув одеяло, вытянулась на кровати, - Надеюсь, нам обоим полегчает после этого.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты, - неестественно равнодушным тоном откликнулась Прю, - я устала, не могу заснуть…

\- Ага, и поэтому ты превращаешь кровать – в карусель, - подтянув подушку под спину, Энди сел, - брось, ты сама не своя последние дни… Я даже толкнулся по инстанциям… к начальству Лео… - Прю молча воззрилась на него, Энди усмехнулся, - я обсудил это с Грэмс… она, в общем – проявила понимание и присущий ей здравый смысл… так что… обряд ведь  почти состоялся…

\- Обряд? Грэмс?! – потрясенно повторяла она, - как ты ее вызвал?

\- Лео помог, - рассмеялся он, - Обряд «связывания линий жизни и судьбы» или бракосочетание – какая разница, как это назвать… Нас ведь уже … повенчали – тебя со мной, я сам видел… Осталось лишь узаконить наш союз и эту процедуру я хочу пройти сам, без заместителей. – Энди улыбнулся выражению лица Прю, - это все, что я могу предложить тебе – взамен на _сердце и душу_ …

\- Энди… - она прижалась к нему, - кажется, папу будет, кем утешить…

\- Что, все так плохо? – хмыкнул он.

\- Он же не знает, что Лео – Хранитель, мы не хотели – напоминать…

\- Привыкнет, со временем, - обняв ее, он улегся удобнее, - Лео невозможно ненавидеть, он ведь ангел.

\- В этом все и дело, - Прю устроилась у него на плече. – Постарайся завтра ненавязчиво внушить ему эту мысль.

\- А что у нас завтра?

\- Семейный ужин, Пайпер устраивает, чтобы познакомит папу и Лео поближе, - в темноте Прю разглядела его лицо, - будь готов принять удар на себя.

\- Не уверен, что Виктор меня помнит…

\- Ошибаешься. Он у меня интересовался – не расстались ли мы… - она вздохнула, чувствуя, как сон накрывает ее, - ты станешь его любимым зятем…

 

 

 

** Часть 2 **

***

         Звонок в дверь застал всю семью за завтраком. Фиби первая подоспела к дверям, но это оказался нежданный гость.

\- Коул? Что ты здесь… - попытавшись захлопнуть дверь, она вынуждена была выйти на крыльцо сама. – Я же сказала, что не хочу тебя видеть.

\- Фиби! – Прю, обеспокоенная молчанием сестры, распахнула дверь, - что происходит?

Увидев Коула, она не удержалась и в результате он едва не скатился по ступенькам, Фиби тут же кинулась к нему.

\- Прю! Держи свои рефлексы в узде, он же просто пришел поговорить!

\- А я надеялась не встречать его хоть какое-то время, - отозвалась Прю, возвращаясь на кухню.

\- Фиби, - пальцы Коула сомкнулись на ее запястье, - нам стоит поговорить.

\- Я тебе уже все сказала, в склепе, - она вырвалась, - нам не изменить то, что есть. Проще все оставить, как есть…

Пока они препирались, в дверь снова позвонили, на этот раз, Виктор.

\- Пап! Ты приехал! – сделав вид, что Коула здесь просто нет, Фиби радостно повисла на шее у отца, - мы так тебя ждали…

В гостиной обстановка явно напряженная, Пайпер вышла навстречу,  -  папа. Знакомься, это Лео. – Пожав друг другу руки, оба настороженно молчали, приглядываясь.

\- Лео, значит…- Виктор вошел в роль «отца», - и чем ты занимаешься, где работаешь?

\- Он «мастер на все руки», - опередив Хранителя, встряла Пайпер, - мы так и познакомились, он часто приходил к нам что-нибудь починить…

\- Ну да, понятно, - не решился развивать тему частых поломок в особняке Виктор. Прю, не выдержав, тихо фыркнула, скрывшись за старающимся сохранить серьезность Энди.

\- Помоги же ей, - шепнула она.

\- Как идут дела, Виктор? – внял ее просьбе он. Тот повернулся, улыбаясь.   

\- Рад видеть, Энди, что ты все еще держишься, - имея ввиду свою старшую дочь.

\- Стараюсь, - Энди сделал вид, что оценил шутку, - с ней легко ладить, вам ли не знать, Виктор.

\- Не  хочется быть злым гением на этом празднике жизни, - подал голос Коул, так и не покинувший пределов дома, - но Фиби не дала мне объяснить причину моего появления здесь, - взглядом уточнив у Прю, в курсе ли Виктор _их дел_ , он продолжил. – Хозяин послал к вам Хамелеонов. Демонов-шпионов, - пояснил Коул на всякий случай, - так Хозяин узнает уязвимые места своих врагов.

\- Мне нужно…- неожиданно засобирался Лео, Пайпер подхватила, - …пойти на чердак и посмотреть, чем нам может помочь Книга Таинств.

\- Кто вы, молодой человек? – Виктор, проводив непонятным взглядом среднюю дочь и ее предполагаемого жениха, обратился к Коулу. – Судя по всему, вы специализируетесь в той же области, что и мои дочери…

\- Это Коул, папа! – торопливо перебила начавшего было отвечать Коула Фиби, - он мой … парень! – ухмылка, впрочем, быстро скрытая, промелькнула на его лице. – Он – юрист, помощник окружного прокурора… Я была свидетелем преступления и мы …

\- Да, но это все не объясняет его слов…

\- Виктор, - Энди подошел ближе, - это все достаточно сложно. Вы ведь знаете – как это бывает…

\- Да, столкнуться с тем, что твоя любимая – ведьма, в прямом смысле… - папа явно «переключился» и девочки тихо выдохнули. Переглянувшись с Фиби, Прю поднялась, - папа, может, пока мы пытаемся разобраться со странной информацией Коула, ты с Энди и Лео пойдешь перекусишь? Ты ведь – с дороги, а у нас сейчас…

\- А Коул – не захочет составить нам компанию? – Виктор, зная свою младшую, быть может, лучше других, уже примеривался к потенциальному «будущему зятю».

\- Коул – не захочет! – за него ответила Фиби.

\- Отчего же, с удовольствием, Виктор, - посмеиваясь, кивнул тот, - вы мне расскажете, какой Фиби была в детстве.

\- Тернер… - тихо произнес Энди.

\- Трюдо… - не остался в долгу Коул, - ты не против, верно? Мы и про Прю с удовольствием поговорим, правда, Виктор?

\- Знаете, Коул, а ведь и правда – девочки были так милы в детстве…

 

         - Ты с ума сошла – притащить его сюда?! – едва за мужчинами захлопнулась дверь, как Прю накинулась на младшую.

\- Он сам пришел! – резонно возразила Фиби, - я не виновата! Он хотел предупредить, будьте благодарны, он рискует своей жизнью!

\- Ты его уже жалеешь?!

\- Девочки, уймитесь! – Пайпер спустилась с чердака, - Лео был у Старейшин, они сказали – ждать и наблюдать. Теперь он присоединится к папе и Энди.

\- И Коулу, - с довольным видом поделилась Фиби, и на безмолвное возмущение сестер пожала плечами, - а что – пусть уж сразу со всеми тремя познакомится…

\- Всеми тремя – кем? – Прю подошла ближе, - ты собралась связать свою жизнь с демоном?

\- Он – наполовину человек, - парировала та, - и потом, почему нет? Все очень логично – ты с человеком, Пайпер – с ангелом, а я – с демоном. Сплошное равновесие и все довольны, даже Хозяин.

\- Фиби!

\- Я уже много лет «Фиби», - беся Прю своим безразличием, отозвалась она, - Демон ничуть не хуже, чем ангел или воскрешенный из мертвых человек…

Доспорить они не успели – лампа, всегда стоявшая в углу, вдруг ожила, трансформируясь в демона. Прю не успела отразить его удар и отлетела за диван, потеряв сознание. Фиби попыталась его блокировать, но демон оказался проворнее, Пайпер, не сумев его заморозить, застала только шлейф огня, поглотивший демона и Фиби. Она поспешила к Прю, - Лео! Ты нам нужен!

 

         Мужчины сидели в кафе неподалеку, Энди пытался поддерживать обычный разговор, но Коул то и дело норовил свернуть на мистику и Хранителей.

\- Не доверяйте Ангелу-Хранителю сестер, Лео, - Виктор коснулся своей «больной» темы, - он очень близок со своими подопечными… и эта близость вполне может перерасти в нечто большее. – Он оглядел всех троих, - это так замечательно, на самом деле, что вы есть у моих девочек.

\- Мы их любим, Виктор, - неожиданно серьезно ответил Коул, вызвав легкую оторопь  у Энди и Лео. – Могу говорить с уверенностью за всех нас…

Неожиданно Хранитель услышал зов и Коул тревожно прислушался, выискивая среди множества – ритм Фиби… Энди, предполагая – что за этим последует, предупредил Виктора, - вы не удивляйтесь, сейчас произойдет кое-что … - словно подтверждая его слова, Лео растворился в воздухе, рассыпая вокруг искры голубого сияния, а Коул просто замерцал и исчез.

\- Кажется, нам надо спешить – что-то нехорошее произошло…

\- А мы – полетим? – на всякий случай уточнил Виктор, Энди усмехнулся.

\- Нет, просто пойдем, но очень быстро.

 

         Быстро оценив повреждения Прю, развал в гостиной, огорченную Пайпер, Лео, залечивающего раны и ссадины, Энди воззрился на меряющего шагами комнату Коула, - Говори…

\- А нечего мне добавить, кроме того, что уже сказал! – ощетинился тот, - это может быть направлено против меня, но – мало, кто знает о нас с Фиби…

\- Тернер, я не шучу! – подойдя почти вплотную, Энди пересекся с ним взглядом.

\- Я тоже, Трюдо, - пронизывающий взгляд Коула на него действия не возымел, - причиной могу быть, а могу и не быть я. Я – не знаю, и ты уже достал меня!

Виктор успел вовремя встать между ними, - Энди, объясни, кто эти двое, - указывая на Коула и Лео, произнес он, - и что тут происходит. Похоже, я могу доверять только тебе.

\- Не удачное время – для разборок, Виктор, - Энди усмехнулся, - Лео – Хранитель, как вы, наверное, поняли. А Коул…наполовину человек.

\- Так… а – на вторую половину?

\- Демон, - сам ответил Коул.

\- Мне кажется, Прю, ваша бабушка и мама с демонами сражались.

\- Не мне читай эти проповеди, Виктор, - упрямо не называя его «папой», откликнулась Прю, - эта твоя любимая дочь привела его в нашу семью.

\- Ладно, это мы обсудим … не сейчас. – Виктор взглянул на Коула, - вы можете что-то сделать?

\- Все, что в моих силах, Виктор, - кивнул он, мерцая.

\- Лео, навести Старейшин, они просили – наблюдать, мы выполнили их просьбу, - Прю привычно взяла руководство в свои руки. – Энди…

\- Я подключу официальные каналы, - кивнул он, - хотя вряд ли это поможет. Морис, встретимся на стоянке…

\- Пайпер, идем на чердак… Виктор, ты простишь нас…

 

         Фиби была без сознания, Хамелеон церемонно поклонился темной фигуре в плаще.

\- Мессир, одна из Зачарованных, самая младшая. Та, ради которой Бальтазар предал вас.

\- Значит, он пойдет на все, чтобы спасти ее, - Хозяин, а это был именно он, переместился ближе к каменному возвышению, на котором лежала Фиби. – Ты выполнил свою миссию, - не поворачиваясь, он испепелил исполнительного демона, принимая его облик. – Пришло время для встречи, Бальтазар…

 

         Заклинание на Хамелеона нашлось, но для него нужна была Сила Трех, а где сейчас Фиби, пока, выяснить не получалось. Не помогал и кристалл для поиска и Прю вызвала Грэмс.

\- Помоги, Фиби похитил демон-Хамелеон, а мы  никак не можем ее разыскать.

\- Кристалл и заклинание бездейственны лишь в одном случае, - улыбаясь, как прежде, напомнила она им

\- Хозяин…

\- Будьте осторожны, - Грэмс окинула их требовательным взглядом, - не забывайте, через два дня обряд и я хочу увидеть вас обеих перед собой, вместе с вашими избранниками.

\- Мы не справимся с самим Хозяином, - после ухода Грэмс на чердаке воцарилась тягостная атмосфера ожидания худшего. – Мы не готовы, Пайпер.

\- А как же Фиби? – она взглянула на сестру, - Прю, если считать и Коула, у нас три активные силы…

\- Они – ничто в сравнении с мощью Хозяина! Да и на Коула – надежды мало.

\- Прю, - Энди поднялся к ним, - как у вас? У Мориса – пусто, ничего сверхъестественного.

\- Если сейчас и Лео притащится с пустыми руками… - Прю начала злиться.

\- Я от Старейшин, - словно по зову возник их Хранитель. – Демон назначил встречу.

\- Это вполне может оказаться ловушкой, - заметила Прю, - никто не представил доказательств того, что Фиби …

\- Она жива, - Коул возник неожиданно, а следом – появился демон, преследующий его. Отвлекшись, чтобы разобраться с ним, он стряхнул остатки заряда, - как мухи липнут, всякая мелюзга…Фиби – внизу, и единственный выход – мне вернуться туда.

\- И Хозяин благополучно уничтожит тебя, - перебила его Прю, - и мы потеряем обоих. – Коул выразительно поднял брови, но промолчал, она покачала головой, - так не пойдет. К драке мы не готовы, придется договариваться. Лео, чего хочет демон?

\- Только одно, - тот беспомощно взглянул на Коула, - тебя.

\- Без Фиби – мы его не уничтожим, а без Коула … даже и пытаться не стоит. Придется импровизировать на месте.

\- Детка, - Виктор, слушавший все это, подал голос, - давай на переговоры пойдем Коул и я. А вы – будете ждать на месте встречи.

\- Засада, - Энди сообразил быстрее всех, - это выход, только …Прю, есть заклинание, чтобы изменить внешность?

До Коула его идея дошла на пару мгновений быстрее остальных, он усмехнулся, - рискованно, Трюдо.

\- Нет! – Прю отчаянно замотала головой, - вы оба – будете беззащитны…

\- Прю, если с Виктором пойду я, - негромко напоминает Коул, - то он будет не в меньшей опасности. А так – я смогу прикрыть.

\- Вот заклинание иллюзии, - Пайпер открыла Книгу, - оно подойдет. Читай, Прю, это – единственный выход. Энди и папа его отвлекут, Лео заберет Фиби, мы прочтем заклинание, а Коул – усилит его.

\- Хорошо… - Прю кивнула, - Энди, Коул – встаньте рядом…

 

_То, что видим – пусть уйдет, друг на друга перейдет._

_Внешностью меняются – сущность сохраняется._

 

\- Забавное ощущение, Прю, - «Коул» усмехнулся, - я знаю, что это – я, - он кивнул на «Энди». - Виктор, думаю, мы – готовы. Лео, где состоится встреча?

\- На кладбище, - тот развел руками,  - ничего лучше демон не придумал.

\- Давненько я по кладбищам ночами не гулял, - прокомментировал Виктор. Прю улыбнулась вдруг, - такое редко забудешь.

\- Прю, - Энди под маской Коула, подошел ближе, - надо торопиться, скоро полночь.

\- Да, - она закрыла глаза, представляя его, - мы будем рядом. Не рискуйте больше необходимого… Помни, ты – не Коул.

\- Об этом трудно забыть, - знакомая усмешка тронула губы, - не паникуй, все будет хорошо. Тернер, доставкой не поработаешь?

\- Для тебя, Трюдо, хоть в преисподнюю, - отозвался тот, исчезая вместе с ним и Виктором.

\- Лео, - Прю постаралась сконцентрироваться на деле, - с твоей помощью мы потратим меньше времени на дорогу. Пайпер, на тебе – заклинание.

 Лео перекинул их, ориентируясь на Коула, выбрав удачный наблюдательный пункт – склеп был защищен, а из его бойниц хорошо просматривалось место встречи.

\- Коул, - Прю нашла его в темноте, - как только Лео заберет Фиби, мы начнем читать заклинание.

\- Я постараюсь усилить его эффект, Хозяин выставит защиту, но против массированной атаки вряд ли продержится долго. – Коул понизил голос, - главное, чтобы он хоть на время поверил в то, что Энди – это я…

 

         Виктор и Энди ждали – земля разошлась, выпуская Хозяина, под обликом демона-Хамелеона, с Фиби на руках. Он опустил ее на землю между ними и взглянул на Виктора.

\- Ты кто?

\- Ее отец.

\- Смертный, - презрительно фыркнул Хозяин, - Зачарованные послали тебя вместо себя. Что же, это говорит об их осторожности, - он повернулся к Энди, - Бальтазар, ты нужен Хозяину.

\- Ты предложил встретиться, мы согласились, - Энди пожал плечами, - хотя особого смысла в этом я не вижу. Виктор может забрать Фиби, а мы – поговорим.

Медленно приближаясь к Хозяину, он продолжал говорить, но тот, инстинктивно ощущая угрозу, заключил Фиби в энергетическое поле.

\- И что ты намерен делать теперь, смертный? – на секунду Энди показалось, что их иллюзия раскрыта, но демон обращался к Виктору. Потом взглянул на него, - Бальтазар, условие Хозяина – ты должен избавиться от Зачарованных, тогда ты получишь свою ведьму назад.

Наблюдавшая за встречей Прю решила, что медлить больше нельзя, - Лео, попробуй проникнуть внутрь поля и забрать Фиби.

\- Постой, - остановил его Коул, - не выйдет. Ею придется рискнуть. Когда мы уничтожим оболочку Хамелеона – Хозяин ослабнет, это даст нам шанс.

Она кивнула, протягивая руку Пайпер, - пора, дорогая, - и, появившись из склепа, еще сумела предупредить Виктора и Энди – те едва успели уйти с линии огня, когда Хозяин швырнул в них огненный шар, Пайпер остановила время, но ненадолго.

\- Коул, давай! – скомандовала Прю, доставая заклинание.

 

_К Светлым силам мы взываем_

_Просим духов нам помочь._

_Демона в ничто мы обращаем,_

_Изгоняем его прочь._

 

Сестры читали заклинание без передышки, Коул же все наращивал мощность энергетических зарядов, пока защита Хозяина не дала трещину – образ Хамелеона поплыл и загорелся. Хозяин сбросил ненужную маску, Коул создал огромный шар и со всей силы запустил в темный силуэт… И – зацепил Хозяина… тот с некоторым удивлением взглянул на рану.

\- Ты выбрал не ту сторону, Бальтазар, - произнес он, исчезая в пламени перехода.

Энергетический кокон над Фиби исчез, развеялись и чары – она открыла глаза.

\- Папа, Коул!

\- Не совсем, - улыбнулся Энди, присев рядом, - как ты?

Лео помог Виктору и теперь залечивал его незначительные раны.

\- Благодарю, Лео, - скупо улыбнулся тот, - если я сегодня как-то задел тебя…

\- Не за что. сэр, - кивнул Лео, - мы с Пайпер и сами долго не решались нарушить правила. Пора возвращаться домой…

 

         - Трюдо, тебе не надоело смотреть на себя со стороны? – ухмыльнувшись, Энди повернулся к Прю.

\- Как ты – не очень раздражаю?

\- Пайпер, - она улыбнулась, - давай расставим все по своим местам, - мне не нравится перспектива обмена с Фиби.

 

_То, что менялось, пусть назад вернется._

_Внешность и сущность воедино сольется._

 

Едва они закончили, все встало на свои места, и Прю прильнула к Энди.

 

         - Пусть и с опозданием, - Пайпер пошире раскрыла двери в столовую, - но ужин у нас состоится.

Коул отстал, стараясь уйти незаметно, но Фиби не позволила.

\- Эй, ты куда? – она ухватила его под руку, - у нас – семейный ужин.

\- Вот именно, - Коул осторожно освободился, встречаясь взглядом с ожидающей на пороге Прю. – Я буду лишним.

\- Фиби, иди за стол, - голосом старшей сестры произнесла та, Коул присел на ступеньку.

\- Что-то хочешь сказать, Прю?

\- Поблагодарить – за помощь, что бы ни руководило тобой, мы не справились бы – без тебя, - она присела рядом. – Ну и наверное, пригласить остаться. Хотя бы – из благодарности.

\- Не надейся на мою скромность, Прю, - усмехнулся он, поднимаясь и открывая дверь столовой.

\- Даже и не думала, - парировала она, - у тебя ее нет.


	5. Эпизод 5

## Эпизод 5

***  
Время летело быстро – со дня обряда прошло уже полмесяца. Явных перемен в жизненном и семейном укладе не наблюдалось, однако – они были.   
Прю, наконец, распрощалась с аукционным домом и полностью перешла во внештатные корреспонденты, Энди оставил работу в полицейском участке, на одном из дел, связанных с Холливелл, он столкнулся с агентами Бюро из спецотдела и, неожиданно для него, ему было предложено перейти в местное подразделение ФБР.   
Лео и Пайпер провели неделю в Париже – поначалу она собиралась устроить все по официальным каналам, для чего Лео был даже выправлен паспорт. Но после всех недель нервотрепки, беготни по инстанциям и прочая – Лео просто однажды подхватил ее и переместился во Францию.   
Коул, продолжая отбиваться от всевозможных демонов, колдунов и просто – охотников за головами, скрывался то тут, то там, с завидной регулярностью навещая Фиби. Несколько недель назад она ввязалась в поединок с демоном, который оказался из Братства Терновника, в котором когда-то состоял и Коул/Бальтазар. Он сам вызвался добровольцем в «разведку боем» и все прошло более-менее удачно, заговор Братства был сорван, его глава – испепелен. Но Коул не вернулся…

Прю обошла дом и спустилась на кухню, Пайпер что-то готовила, а Лео сидел рядом, «присутствуя», тактично сделав вид, что – так оно и должно быть, она налила себе уже остывающий кофе.  
\- Что-то я не вижу Фиби, она рано ушла?   
\- Я не видела, приходила ли она вообще, Прю, - с явной тревогой за сестру откликнулась средняя, - Лео, проверь склеп. Неужели она там заночевала…Прю, а если он так и не объявится?  
\- Значит, его либо раскрыли и уничтожили, - жестко ответила старшая, - либо – он успешно дурачил нас все это время…  
\- Мне кажется, он был искренен, - добрейшая из сестер Холливелл не желала признавать полное отсутствие добра даже в демоне, - да и Фиби бы почувствовала фальшь.  
\- У нее вообще мозги отключаются, когда она его видит, - снисходительно заметила Прю.  
\- Он вернется. – Фиби, застав концовку спора сестер, упрямо повторила, - вернется ко мне, он обещал. Коул не станет снова демоном.  
\- Строго говоря, он и так демон, - Лео, ухватив что-то со сковородки из-под рук жены, снова уселся напротив. – Сущность неизменна.  
\- Коул хотел стать человеком! – почти истерично возразила Фиби, - подавив демоническую половину так, как он всегда подавлял человеческую. Это все ты! – развернулась она к Прю, - ты уговорила его вернуться! Как алкоголику подарить бутылку виски!  
\- Если его «человечность» так легко подавить, - холодно возразила Прю, - то грош ей цена. Он отдавал себе отчет – куда и зачем идет, ты не можешь всегда быть рядом, удерживая его от дурных поступков. Демон внутри него – тоже он сам, и пока он не признает это – так все и будет. Выбор должен сделать он, а не ты.  
\- Я это понимаю, - немного тише согласилась Фиби, - но там, внизу, столько всего… вдруг он сорвется…  
\- Значит – ты в нем ошиблась, - положил конец спору Лео, вернувшийся от Старейшин, куда его призвали во время разговора. – Кто-то убивает ведьм – Хранительниц Амулета Света.  
\- Артефакт, - мрачно заметила Прю, - чем он опасен?  
\- Если части его, разрозненные по свету, собрать воедино, - отвечает Лео, - он откроет путь в Храм Хранителей.  
\- Прелестно… Чего ждут от нас, Лео?  
\- Найти вторую часть Амулета раньше демона и попытаться сохранить хотя бы ее.  
\- Ну да, а еще – побывать в доме погибшей ведьмы и найти первую половину… - желчно добавила Прю, - но это мы с Энди возьмем на себя.   
\- Я с вами, - вдруг решительно заявила Фиби. Пайпер кивнула, - хорошо. А мы с Лео займемся, пока, еще живой ведьмой.

Энди развернул удостоверение Бюро и кивком указал на девочек за своей спиной, - Это со мной, офицер, - тот флегматично кивнул, пропуская их. Бардак в квартире, явно указывающий на следы борьбы или быстрый поиск чего-то необычного.  
\- Прю, - окликнул он, остановившись рядом с кругом из белого порошка, - это по вашей части.  
\- Пепел, - Прю присела, пробуя порошок рукой, - по-видимому, Амулет защищает владельца силовым полем. Но его оказалось недостаточно, - она кивнула на обрывки кожаного шнурка внутри круга, - тот, кто вошел, сорвал его… Но, кажется ведьма осталась жива… Не понимаю, тогда отчего Старейшины решили…?  
\- Потому что ее, и правда, испепелили, - Фиби появилась из-за ширмы в дальнем углу комнаты, - там – все, что осталось… и это очень похоже на…  
\- Бальтазара, - за нее закончил Энди. – Все может быть. Но мы – не знаем, что явилось толчком… Идемте, здесь делать больше нечего.

В особняке их ждали тоже неутешительные новости.  
\- Амулет препятствует магии, защищая владельца, - Лео вздохнул, - он не отличает Добра от Зла.  
\- Вот почему мы смогла засечь ведьму только после похищения Амулета, - Пайпер кивнула, - и как быть, со второй частью? Мы не можем пожертвовать еще одной ведьмой.  
\- Лео, поднимись к Старейшинам, - Прю привычно приняла решение за всех, - они могут указать нам, кого защищать.

Поднявшись наверх, Фиби не сразу разглядела в зеркале Коула…  
\- Пообещай, что не исчезнешь, когда я повернусь! – скороговоркой пробормотала она, не находя в себе сил на большее, - Коул!  
\- Фиби… - приложив некоторое усилие, он отлепил ее от себя, - прости, не мог появиться раньше.  
\- Это ничего, - она провела рукой по его заросшей щетиной щеке, - ты теперь дома, в безопасности…  
\- Нет, послушай меня… - он мерил шагами комнату, - вы наверняка уже в курсе – про Амулет.  
\- И – про погибшую ведьму, - тихо проговорила она, он остановился, - то есть? Когда я уходил, ведьма была жива… Я лишь забрал Амулет.  
\- Успокойся, - попыталась усадить его рядом с собой она, - мы верим тебе, правда.  
\- Мне пора… Я зашел предупредить – мне нужно достать Амулет, это проверка и я не могу ее провалить!   
\- Ты собираешься убить еще одну ведьму?! – она едва сдерживалась, - Неужели ты не понимаешь, что снова превращаешься в демона!  
\- Я и есть – демон, Фиби! Как бы тебе ни хотелось верить во что-то иное! Я прошу лишь об одном – будьте неподалеку и защитите ведьму, когда я заберу вторую часть Амулета. А ее заберу… - он исчез также внезапно, как и появился, оставив ей горький осадок проигранного сражения.

На чердаке, когда она появилась там, уже вовсю кипела работа – Лео вернулся с согласием Старейшин на допуск к ведьме-Хранительнице.  
\- Медлить нельзя, - Фиби, пересказав разговор с Коулом сестрам, включилась в процесс, - он засечет ее моментально.  
\- Но мы же ничего не рассчитали, - Пайпер оглянулась на мужа, в поисках поддержки, - просто так идти, без плана, чистое безумие.  
\- Попробуем сориентироваться по обстановке, - решила Прю, пресекая возможные дебаты на эту тему, - Фиби, как вы с Коулом договорились?  
\- Никак, - растерянно отозвалась она, - мы… я не успела ничего толком… Он просто сказал, чтобы мы оказались рядом и остановили его.  
\- Мы и будем, - Прю обернулась к Лео, - перенеси ее сюда, будет проще защищать ее на нашей территории.  
Но вернулся Лео один, - она не поверила и не сняла защитное поле.  
\- А внутрь ты не попал, - кивнула Прю, - поехали, разберемся на месте.  
\- Лео, - включился в разговор Энди, - мы с Прю и Фиби подъедем на машине, а вы с Пайпер перемещайтесь прямо туда. Только, прошу, пока мы не подтянемся – не предпринимайте ничего, ты меня понял? – тот кивнул, исчезая вместе с женой.

Коул, проклиная все на свете, наблюдал за появлением и исчезновением Лео, - чудненько! Сейчас вся семейка нагрянет! – он оглянулся на Наблюдателя за плечом.  
\- Ты говоришь о Зачарованных? – демон сверкнул глазами, - удачное стечение обстоятельств.  
Интуиция не подвела Коула – Лео вместе с Пайпер появились среди чахлой живой изгороди напротив, а какое-то время спустя к ним присоединились и остальные.  
\- Которая из них – твоя, Бальтазар? – шепот над ухом отвлек его от мрачных видений ближайшего будущего. – Позволишь угадать… та, что одна?  
Коул снова оглянулся, тяжело глядя на демона-Наблюдателя, этого оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы тот заткнулся.   
\- Пора. – Бальтазар расправил плечи, разминаясь, и направился к ведьме. – Мне нужен только Амулет, отдай его и тебе ничего не грозит.  
Стоило ему протянуть руку к артефакту, как активизировался защитный механизм, скрывая Хранительницу в куполе силового поля, а Прю вышла из укрытия.  
\- Ты ничему не учишься, Бальтазар! – она ударила, сметая его с пути, - мы – Зачарованные и пришли помочь. Опусти поле, - ведьма поверила и Прю удалось схватить ее за руку, - Лео!   
Бальтазар поднялся, тряся головой, пытаясь прийти в себя, и ответил энергетическим зарядом, неприцельно ударив куда-то в ее направлении. Пайпер от испуга его затормозила, а Прю перенаправила назад, в Бальтазара.  
\- Энди, придержи Фиби! – успела крикнуть она прежде, чем та рванулась на помощь – сама не очень отчетливо понимая, к кому. – Коул, уйди по-хорошему! Пока я зелье не достала!  
\- Прю! – Фиби, наконец, выбрала за кого она, - не смей! Не трогай его!   
Бальтазар и Прю стояли друг против друга и он первым погасил готовый сорваться с пальцев очередной энергетический шар и повернулся, собираясь мерцануть…  
\- Еще один демон, Прю! – Энди, явно не успевая, бросился на помощь, но – не понадобилось… Коул, ставший собой, сорвал зло на Наблюдателе, уничтожив его и усмехнулся Энди, - теперь ты – мой должник, Трюдо, - исчезая…

Лео и спасенная ведьма спустились с чердака как раз в тот момент, когда остальные вернулись, Фиби, изобретя какой-то маловнятный предлог, поспешила к себе.  
\- Ты выглядишь просто кошмарно, - плотнее закрыв дверь, она подняла взгляд на появившегося Коула, - что с тобой?  
\- Не задавай вопросов, ответов на которые ты не хочешь слышать, Фиби, - отойдя на пару шагов, он предупредил, - не приближайся, это может быть опасно.  
\- Глупости! – тут же прилипла к нему она, - любая из твоих форм не способна причинить мне вред, ты меня любишь…  
\- Борьба отнимает много сил, - он сдался, обнимая ее, - у меня их нет…  
\- Ты выдержишь, - Фиби подняла на него взгляд, - я знаю тебя…  
Коул усмехнулся, - все вокруг так говорят… впору и мне поверить в это…  
\- Есть одно зелье, - осторожно начала она, стараясь не смотреть на него, - несложное и ингредиентов немного… Оно убьет Бальтазара – навсегда.  
\- Нет! – резкость удивила его самого, - послушай… ты бы согласилась – лишиться чар? – он помолчал, глядя на нее, - вот и я… - отпустив ее, он направился к двери, - а где ведьма, на чердаке?  
\- Зачем она тебе?   
\- Я не выполнил задание, - Коул прислонился к косяку, наблюдая за ее внутренней борьбой – «темная» Фиби явно побеждала, протянув руку, он коснулся ее лица, - если мы хотим победить, надо придерживаться правил игры…  
Она заворожено наблюдала за его мерцанием из человеческой формы в демоническую, - ты уверен, что выдержишь?  
\- С тобой – это будет легче…

\- Если для активации Амулета требуется заклинание, - Прю взглянула на ведьму-Хранительницу, та кивнула, подтверждая ее слова, - тогда лучше от Книги не отходить.   
\- И мы не знаем, что у Коула на уме, - напомнил Энди.  
\- Только хорошее, - в ответ откликнулась Фиби, с Коулом на буксире появляясь на чердаке.  
Ведьма скрылась в дальнем углу, Коул усмехнулся, заметив, - я вас не трону…  
\- Но Амулет вам все еще интересен, - ответила она, - я это чувствую.  
\- Не буду отрицать очевидное, он нужен мне, чтобы завершить начатое.  
\- И что это решит, Коул? – Прю прошлась по чердаку, - для активации потребуется заклинание из Книги Таинств.  
\- Рейнер этого не знает, - отозвался он, - меня послали за Амулетом…  
\- А потом тебя заставят найти заклинание, - Пайпер сочувствовала ему, - ты слепо следуешь их инструкциям, это – тупик.   
\- Ты можешь предложить другой выход? – он смотрел выжидающе, - нет?   
Внизу внезапно что-то словно что-то взорвалось, а потом и на лестнице послышались шаги – Прю и Пайпер, не раздумывая, отправились на разведку, Энди, кивнув Лео, пошел следом… Звуки борьбы заставили и Лео переместиться, Фиби явно разрывалась между нежеланием оставить Коула наедине с ведьмой-Хранительницей и необходимостью помочь сестрам.  
\- Иди, - он даже подтолкнул ее, - я в состоянии справиться с собой…

Демонов было несколько – двух Пайпер уже заморозила, третьим занималась Прю, еще с двумя разбирались Энди и Лео…  
\- Да откуда они? – Прю скрылась за импровизированной баррикадой из порушенной мебели.  
\- Видимо, Коул слишком задержался, - Пайпер упала рядом с ней, - решили взять количеством.  
\- Вы болтать будете или мы все-таки их уничтожим? – вклинился Энди, едва увернувшись от слабого энергетического заряда. – Мне не нравится это нашествие, - он выразительно глянул вверх, - нас отвлекают…  
На чердаке, действительно, разыгрывался «последний акт» - Рейнер с удовольствием прислушивался к нарастающему шуму внизу, - я взял самых выносливых, - он усмехнулся. – Конечно, это их не остановит, но – задержит на некоторое время. Бальтазар, я за тобой… - кивнув на ведьму, активизирующую защитное поле, - убей ее, забери Амулет и вернемся домой…  
\- Я уже дома, - Коул специально не менял форму, оставаясь в человеческом обличии. Рейнер пожевал губами, - дома… Значит, это тебе больше не нужно… - на его раскрытой ладони мерцал ровным белым светом небольшой шарик.  
\- Откуда она у тебя?! Ведь Хозяин обещал мне…  
\- Он счел себя свободным от всех обязательств перед тобой, после твоего предательства, - свет в руке Рейнера померк, - раз любовь ведьмы тебе дороже души отца… Мне тут больше нечего делать.  
Он одним движением сбил щит Хранительницы огнем, отчего та отлетела к противоположной стене, потеряв Амулет. Подобрав его, Рейнер обернулся, - У тебя есть еще один – последний – шанс, - душа снова появилась в его руке. – Убей ведьму и получишь то, чего так жаждешь…Все так просто, Бальтазар, протяни руку и возьми…

Очнувшаяся Фиби разглядела прямо перед собой демона, методично обстреливающего молниями укрытие, где засели Прю, Пайпер и Энди. Недолго думая, Фиби ударила его по голове первым, что подвернулось – тяжелым пресс-папье.  
\- Пайпер, взорви его! – Прю, разделавшись со своим противником, огляделась – успех был явно на их стороне. – На чердак, скорее!   
Первой у двери оказалась Фиби, - Прю, дверь заклинило! Коул!  
\- Отойди! – Прю применила силу, но дверь неожиданно устояла, лишь приоткрывшись на несколько сантиметров. Фиби сумела разглядеть их подопечную ведьму, Коула над ней и кого-то с кем он спорил… А потом… Коул, перевоплотившись в Бальтазара, ударил, испепеляя ведьму… встретился с ней глазами… Фиби даже помстилось – она видит Коула внутри демона… и исчез…  
\- Он убил ее… - в полной прострации она отошла от распахнувшейся двери, пропуская подоспевших сестер и Энди с Лео на чердак.  
\- По-видимому, другого выхода не было, - оглядываясь вокруг, произнес Энди ровным тоном.  
\- Ты оправдываешь его?! – не преминула возмутиться Прю, он качнул головой.  
\- Оправдать убийство нельзя, - отозвался он, - но, думаю, вы не дали ему и шанса на помилование. А стоило бы задуматься – ради чего он мог пожертвовать тобой, Фибс…   
\- Он нас успешно дурачил все эти месяцы, - не сдавалась Прю.   
\- Ради Амулета и Книги Таинств, - Энди с сомнением пожал плечами, - у него была масса возможностей все обставить без такой мелодрамы… Коул явно балансировал на грани… а Фиби дала ему пинка – для скорости…  
Та, не желая слушать правду, ушла к себе, а сестры тут же встали на ее защиту.  
\- Даже если все так, как ты говоришь, - Пайпер старательно смывала кровь с лица Лео – в пылу сражения ему рассекли бровь, - она так решила. Если в нем осталось добро, оно где-то так глубоко внутри, что – не достучишься. Коула – нет, остался один Бальтазар…  
\- А ты, - Энди взглянул на примолкшую Прю, - тоже кинешь в меня камень?  
\- Почему ты считаешь, что мы – ошиблись? – вопросом на вопрос ответила она, - что – не выслушали?  
\- Он спас тебе жизнь, я у него в долгу, - просто ответил он, - да и как быть – с презумпцией невиновности?  
\- Но он – убил, и мы все это видели, - возразила его жена, - здесь нечего доказывать.  
\- Ты сегодня тоже убила, - тихо ответил Энди, привлекая ее к себе, - пятерых. А ведь они, как и Коул, могли быть чьими-то близкими… В вашем…, - он исправился, - в нашем магическом мире нужно что-то большее, чем просто очевидец. Причины бывают разные. А теперь мы лишились сильного союзника…

Утром, после завтрака, Фиби притащила в гостиную три свечи и устроила нечто вроде поминальной службы по тем, кого они потеряли за эти дни… каждая из сестер зажгла одну свечу – в память о двух погибших ведьмах-Хранительницах.  
\- За Коула, - Фиби помолчала, глядя на неровное пламя третьей свечи, - пусть ты обретешь покой… Что с Амулетом?  
\- Лео отнес его Старейшинам, - Пайпер участливо погладила ее по руке, - мы сохранили хотя бы его половину…  
\- И теперь нам велят найти вторую, - с горечью закончила младшая из сестер, едва Лео появился перед ними.  
\- Старейшины опасаются, - он опустился рядом с Пайпер на диван, оглядывая своих подопечных, - И до тех пор, пока Амулет не будет в их руках полностью…  
\- От нас не отстанут, - подвела итог Прю, - какие-нибудь предложения, советы, помощь? Нет? – Лео покачал головой, она рассмеялась, - хотя бы – где он?  
\- В Преисподней, - неодобрительно взглянув на девочек, он все-таки договорил, - если бы вчера вы его активировали…  
\- Не сожалей о том, чего не вернешь… - процитировала где-то слышанное Пайпер.

Скрывшись у себя в комнате, Фиби решила предаться своему горю по полной программе, высыпав то немногое, что осталось у нее от их стремительного романа, на постель, она склонилась над этими мелочами перебирая их…   
\- Фиби… - в зеркале открылся портал, заставив ее замереть в нерешительности, - не кричи… Послушай – вам ведь нужен Амулет, я передам его тебе. – Оглянувшись, Коул торопливо продолжил, - я не могу выйти за пределы Преисподней, попроси Лео сопровождать тебя сюда… Верь мне, Фиби… - портал закрылся и Рейнер, сменив облик на более привычный, склонился над погруженным в транс Коулом.  
\- Вот так, Бальтазар… теперь будем ждать…

\- Если я им сейчас расскажу, - саму себя убеждая, Фиби пробралась на чердак, лихорадочно сочиняя заклинание для перемещения к Коулу, - меня посадят под замок, и Амулет так и останется в недосягаемости… - внизу хлопнула дверь, послышался голос Энди, - Прю подтягивает кавалерию… - она на мгновение задумалась, - вот только… если это ловушка… Подстраховаться… - все также неслышно вернувшись к себе, она захватила зелье на Бальтазара и прочитала только что написанное заклинание…

_Душа тоскует и болит, и просит одного –  
Быть там, где ты, лишь это ей дано…_

Она появилась рядом с алтарем, на котором лежал Коул. Склонившись, она попыталась привести его в сознание, - ты звал меня, очнись, я здесь!  
\- К сожалению, маленькая ведьма, звал не он, - Рейнер появился за ее спиной, с любопытством разглядывая ее, обошел вокруг. – Любовь – самая большая слабость людей, она делает вас беззащитными… даже ведьм. Располагайтесь, мы чудесно проведем время в ожидании ваших сестер с заклинанием и второй половиной Амулета. Ведь все дело именно в нем, - объяснял он, пристегивая ее цепью к алтарю, - будучи правильным образом сложен и зачарован, он дает своему владельцу безграничную силу… не выбирая, кому служить – Добру или Злу.

\- Я бы на вашем месте не дергался, - выслушав все «за» и «против», высказался Энди, - Книга здесь, половина Амулета – вне досягаемости.  
\- И внизу об этом не знают, - подхватил Лео.  
\- Значит – придут сюда, надо быть готовыми, - он огляделся, - а где Фиби?  
\- Была у себя, - отозвалась Прю, Пайпер поднялась, - схожу за ней. - Вернулась она быстро, - ее нигде нет, я и чердак проверила… Лео?  
\- Я ее не чувствую, - прислушавшись, откликнулся он, - простите, меня зовут…  
Листок с заклинанием первым заметил Энди, профессиональным взглядом пройдясь по ее комнате, - Прю… Это – то, что я думаю?  
Прю кивнула, а Пайпер, проверив все ящики ее комода, сообщила, - зелье на Бальтазара… она держала его здесь…теперь его нет.  
\- Она собралась уничтожить Бальтазара? – Энди рассматривал заклинание, - настолько возненавидела… Сомневаюсь. – Обе ведьмы в ожидании уставились на него. – Тогда, либо он, либо некто, принявший его облик, связался с ней. Но она все-таки подстраховалась, прихватив зелье…   
\- Она в Преисподней, - Лео возник посреди комнаты Фиби, - Рейнер выдвинул условие – Фиби в обмен на Амулет и заклинание.  
\- Да кто такой – это Рейнер! – возмутилась Пайпер.  
\- Высший демон, второй – после Хозяина, Наставник Бальтазара, - напомнил Лео. Энди размышлял вслух, - Амулет у Старейшин не допросишься… надо думать, пошли наверх…

Фиби коротала время в попытках разбудить Коула, она испробовала все, кроме одного…  
\- Ну и чем не Спящая Красавица? – по-прежнему рассуждая вслух, она рассматривала близкое лицо Коула, - Ну, в мужском варианте, конечно, – склонившись, она поцеловала его… безрезультатно. – Черт, Коул! Именно сейчас, когда ты мне так нужен!  
Что-то послужило катализатором – словно электрический разряд пробежал по нему, разбивая чары…он вздохнул и открыл глаза.  
\- Фиби?!  
\- Тихо! – она прижала ладонь к его губам, - кто-то идет, немедленно вернись в состояние транса. – Поймав его все еще непонимающий взгляд, пояснила, - просто – лежи и слушай…  
\- Ну, вот все и устроилось. – Рейнер, кажется был доволен результатом, - Амулет скоро станет моим, а Зачарованные – очередной легендой…  
\- Я бы не торопилась с выводами, - Прю появилась из соседней пещеры, -Фиби, как ты?  
\- Нормально!  
\- Хорошо, вот вам Амулет, - она швырнула ему сверток, - освободите ее, тогда получите заклинание.  
Но Рейнер не слушал, поспешно разворачивая добычу, Прю не медлила, -Фиби, держись! – она прицелилась и цепь, лопнув, разлетелась по пещере.   
Из-за угла появилась и Пайпер, но начать заклинание они не успели – Рейнер разобрался, что его одурачили удачной иллюзией.  
\- Любите риск? – он помедлил, выбирая мишень, - за это придется платить…  
Огненные шары летели один за другим, некоторые Пайпер удалось заморозить, от некоторых – уклониться, парочку отбила Прю… но все бестолку.  
\- Он сильнее нас, Прю! – Пайпер скрылась за выступом, - нам не справиться!  
\- А где Фиби? – Прю добралась до укрытия, обе выглянули – Фиби стояла в центре пещеры со стилетом у горла… Рейнер не замечал, опьяненный близкой победой, происходящего за спиной.  
\- Вы не успеете, - вещал он, - клинок заговорен. Даже, если убьете меня, ведьма тоже погибнет.  
\- Затормози его, - шепнула Прю сестре, та оглянулась, уточняя, - кинжал или демона?  
Клинок замерцал, отзываясь на магический призыв, Пайпер без особой уверенности махнула руками и на мгновение замедлила время – этого хватило, у Энди всегда была отличная реакция… Вытянув Фиби из-под клинка, он освободил плацдарм – Коул поднялся, ударив по Рейнеру энергетическим зарядом. Тот, атаки с этой стороны не ожидавший, успел обернуться с удивлением, прежде, чем сгореть.  
\- Коул! – Фиби бросилась к нему, он с видимым усилием заставил себя удержаться на ногах, - сядь.. вот так. Прости меня!   
\- Нечего прощать, Фиби, - прижимая ее к себе, откликнулся он, поверх ее головы пересекаясь взглядом с Энди. – Иди, тебе пора…  
\- А ты?  
\- Я остаюсь. Лео, забери их, вам нельзя подолгу быть здесь, – тот, кивнув, подтверждая его слова,и исчез вместе с Пайпер и безутешной Фиби, впрочем, почти сразу же вернувшись за оставшимися членами семьи.  
\- Когда окончательно разберешься с собой, Коул, - Прю остановилась перед ним, - мы будем рады тебе.   
\- У тебя – умная жена, - усмехнулся он, протягивая Энди руку, - и – мы с тобой квиты, Трюдо…


	6. Эпизод 6

## Эпи­зод 6

***  
Этот день был яв­но из раз­ря­да не­удач­ных – в клу­бе Р3 что-то где-то прор­ва­ло и, вмес­то от­кры­тия, ему уг­ро­жал по­топ.  
\- Фи­би, ес­ли я вдруг бу­ду нуж­на… - Пай­пер стре­митель­но со­бира­лась, - Прю и Эн­ди вот-вот вер­нутся…  
\- Ес­ли что – Лео за то­бой зас­ко­чит, - со зна­ни­ем де­ла кив­ну­ла млад­шая, слег­ка кос­нувшись сес­тры… 

_Клуб… де­мон…ле­дяной ве­тер и ло­каль­ный смерч…_

\- Что ты уви­дела, Фи­би? – за­подоз­ри­ла не­лад­ное Пай­пер, но та лишь не­оп­ре­делен­но мах­ну­ла ру­кой.  
\- Ни­чего внят­но­го, ты иди, а я пос­мотрю – мо­жет, в Кни­ге Та­инств что-ни­будь под­хо­дящее най­ду.   
Спро­вадив сес­тру, Фи­би ста­щила Кни­гу вниз, удоб­но ус­тро­ив­шись с ней на ди­ване. То, что за­пом­ни­лось с ви­дения, по­мог­ло дос­та­точ­но быс­тро оп­ре­делить сле­ду­ющую цель – де­мон Шенкс, на­ем­ный убий­ца Хо­зя­ина, и зак­ли­нание на его унич­то­жения не тре­бова­ло обя­затель­ной Си­лы Трех, пе­репи­сав его, Фи­би су­нула бу­маж­ку в кар­ман.  
\- Так, с этим – все. А те­перь… - она сос­ре­дото­чен­но лис­та­ла Кни­гу Та­инств, - мне нуж­но что-то «на сня­тие чар Зла», по­моги же мне! – стра­ницы за­лис­та­лись под ру­ками, ос­та­новив­шись на том, что она ис­ка­ла – зелье бы­ло нес­ложное.   
\- Прю, подъ­ез­жай в клуб, я там ви­дела де­мона, - она по­коси­лась на ча­сы, слу­шая сес­тру на том кон­це, - да, зак­ли­нание уже вы­писа­ла, уже вы­ез­жаю… - по­ложив труб­ку, Фи­би вер­ну­лась на кух­ню, - толь­ко вот зелье сва­рю…  
Лео объ­явил­ся в тот са­мый мо­мент, ког­да она за­кон­чи­ла с зель­ем, по­доз­ри­тель­но при­нюхав­шись, он уточ­нил, - Ты зелье ва­рила?  
\- На вся­кий слу­чай, - уве­рен­но сов­ра­ла Фи­би, - ты – за мной?  
\- Ну да, Прю уже при­еха­ла, а те­бя все нет… Сес­тры вол­ну­ют­ся.  
\- Тог­да че­го ты сто­ишь и бол­та­ешь?! – тут же воз­му­тилась она, - по­лете­ли!

 

Воз­никнув в клу­бе, Фи­би по­пала под пе­рек­рес­тный доп­рос сес­тер, с тру­дом вык­ру­чива­ясь от не­удоб­ных воп­ро­сов, она быс­тро све­ла раз­го­вор к сво­ему ви­дению, - зна­чит – про де­мона…  
Лео при­об­нял же­ну за пле­чи, - Как ты? – та трях­ну­ла го­ловой, - Ус­та­ла… Лео, по­чему бы всем Си­лам Доб­ра и Зла не ос­та­вить нас не­надол­го в по­кое? Еще не­дели не прош­ло, как мы вы­тас­ки­вали Фи­би из Пре­ис­подней, и тут – опять но­вый де­мон…  
\- Пай­пер, ты чувс­тву­ешь? – пе­ребив Фи­би, стар­шая сес­тра зас­та­вила обе­их за­мол­чать, - а вы – Лео, Фибс?  
Все за­мер­ли под не­ожи­дан­ным по­рывом ле­дяно­го вет­ра, ко­торый от­бро­сил Пай­пер вглубь за­ла, а по­пытав­шу­юся от­бить­ся Прю прос­то раз­ма­зал по про­тиво­полож­ной сте­не  
\- Ведь­ма Баль­та­зара… - ле­дяной смерч тран­сфор­ми­ровал­ся в неч­то по­хожее на че­лове­ка, с лю­бопытс­твом раз­гля­дыва­юще­го зас­тывшую в не­реши­тель­нос­ти Фи­би, - как ин­те­рес­но.   
Со­ри­ен­ти­ровав­шись, та то­роп­ли­во проч­ла зак­ли­нание, вы­писан­ное из Кни­ги Та­инств.

_Лед и ве­тер пеп­лом ста­нут,_  
Хо­лод в жар обо­ротив.  
Ты сго­ришь в этом ог­не,  
Свою же си­лу при­менив.

Обер­нувшись вновь смер­чем, де­мон ис­чез, а Фи­би бро­силась к сес­трам.  
\- Лео! Ско­рей же! – он воз­ник ря­дом с Пай­пер, ис­це­ляя и воз­вра­щая к жиз­ни.  
\- Де­мон, ты с ним спра­вилась, Фи­би? – пер­вое, что про­из­несла Прю, оч­нувшись.  
\- Не сов­сем, - оки­нув об­легчен­ным взгля­дом обе­их, от­ве­тила та, - я проч­ла зак­ли­нание но в Кни­ге на­писа­но, что нуж­на Си­ла Трех. Так что – ду­маю, он су­ме­ет вер­нуть­ся на­зад.  
\- Пай­пер, пой­дем, по­ищем его, - под­нявшись не без по­мощи Лео, ре­ша­ет Прю.  
\- А я? Ведь нуж­на Си­ла Трех…  
\- По­будь здесь, вдруг он вер­нется, - Пай­пер под­держи­ва­ет стар­шую сес­тру, - мы толь­ко ос­мотрим­ся вок­руг.  
\- Мо­жет, Эн­ди сто­ит пре­дуп­ре­дить? – спох­ва­тыва­ет­ся Фи­би, Лео ки­ва­ет, со­бира­ясь пе­ремес­тить­ся.  
\- Лео, толь­ко не пу­гай его, - Прю ус­пе­ва­ет на­путс­тво­вать вслед, - прос­то рас­ска­жи, что здесь бы­ло и будь­те все ос­то­рож­ны… Идем, Пай­пер. 

\- Не по­нимаю, что ты здесь на­де­ешь­ся най­ти, - Пай­пер не одоб­ряя ее ре­шения, все-та­ки шла за сес­трой, - не ду­ма­ешь же ты, что он бу­дет ждать нас за бли­жай­шим уг­лом.  
\- По­дож­ди… ты чувс­тву­ешь это? – сно­ва обе ощу­тили по­рыв ле­дяно­го вет­ра, слов­но пред­вес­тник по­яв­ле­ния де­мона. Пай­пер от не­ожи­дан­ности взмах­ну­ла ру­ками, и сто­ило то­му воз­никнуть, еще в де­мони­чес­ком об­ра­зе ло­каль­но­го смер­ча, она при­мени­ла си­лу, раз­ве­ивая его. – Вот так! – до­воль­но от­ря­хивая ру­ки, она улыб­ну­лась рас­те­рян­ной сес­тре, - что? Про­дол­жим под­го­тов­ку к от­кры­тию клу­ба?  
\- Что это бы­ло? – вер­нувшись в клуб, Прю все ни­как не мог­ла ус­по­ко­ить­ся. – Не по­нимаю, Фи­би проч­ла зак­ли­нание и его ока­залось не­дос­та­точ­но, без Си­лы Трех, а ты – взмах­ну­ла ру­ками…  
\- К тво­ему све­дению, - Пай­пер изоб­ра­зила воз­му­щение, - я уже двух де­монов унич­то­жила сво­ей но­вой си­лой, а мне ник­то да­же спа­сибо не ска­зал!  
\- Ты прос­то ум­ни­ца! – пос­пе­шила Фи­би, де­лая стар­шей сес­тре «боль­шие гла­за», - Прю прос­то вол­ну­ет­ся, что не у нее од­ной те­перь ак­тивная си­ла.  
\- Ме­ня тре­вожит дру­гое, - не ста­ла всту­пать в бес­смыс­ленный спор с млад­шей та, - ес­ли де­мона и прав­да, мож­но бы­ло прос­то унич­то­жить си­ловым воз­дей­стви­ем, для че­го тог­да зак­ли­нание в Кни­ге?  
\- Кни­гу та­инств пи­сали ведь­мы, у ко­торых не бы­ло ва­шей си­лы, - тер­пе­ливо объ­яс­нил Лео, - воз­можно, по­это­му им тре­бова­лось зак­ли­нание. К то­му же, ва­ши си­лы рас­тут…  
\- Ты все-та­ки уточ­ни у Ста­рей­шин, Лео, - не сда­ет­ся Прю, - Прос­то, на вся­кий слу­чай.  
\- Я ведь вам боль­ше не нуж­на? – по­дож­дав, по­ка рас­се­ет­ся го­лубо­ватый свет от пе­реме­щения, Фи­би взгля­нула на сес­тер, - у ме­ня там кое-ка­кие де­ла…  
\- Ку­да ты соб­ра­лась?  
\- К Ко­улу! – чес­тно гля­дя на Прю, от­ве­тила она, - хо­чу вер­нуть его к Све­ту.  
\- Фи­би… - как мож­но мяг­че воз­ра­зила Пай­пер, - он Тем­ный. Да, доб­ро в нем при­сутс­тву­ет, но…  
\- Ни­каких но! – Фи­би ре­шитель­но нап­ра­вилась к вы­ходу, - я прос­то ин­форми­рую вас о сво­их пла­нах и о том, где ме­ня ис­кать, в слу­чае че­го…  
\- Как ты со­бира­ешь­ся воз­вра­щать­ся? – уже не спо­ря, на­поми­на­ет Прю.  
\- Ко­ул ме­ня пе­рене­сет, - жиз­не­радос­тно от­зы­ва­ет­ся она, - и во­об­ще, с ним мне бо­ять­ся не­чего! Вер­нусь к ве­черу, - она про­чита­ла зак­ли­нание на пе­реме­щение и про­вали­лась сквозь пол.  
\- И все-та­ки, у ме­ня дур­ное пред­чувс­твие, - Прю вклю­чила те­леви­зор в ба­ре, Пай­пер, не гля­дя, уш­ла в под­собку, но тут же вер­ну­лась на кри­ки сес­тры.  
\- Что?!  
\- Мы – глав­ная но­вость дня… - в но­вос­тях по боль­шинс­тву ка­налов кру­тили один и тот же ро­лик – Пай­пер и Прю, унич­то­жа­ющие де­мона в пе­ре­ул­ке за клу­бом…

 

Фи­би воз­никла пря­мо пе­ред Ко­улом, - За­чем ты приш­ла? – он про­шел­ся по ней тя­желым взгля­дом.  
\- За то­бой, - она хо­тела дот­ро­нуть­ся до не­го, но он отс­тра­нил­ся.  
\- Ты не най­дешь здесь то­го, ко­го ищешь…  
\- Но, Ко­ул! – Фи­би приб­ли­зилась поч­ти вплот­ную, гля­дя в тем­ные от пе­режи­той бо­ли гла­за.  
\- Мое имя – Баль­та­зар! – схва­тив ее за шею, он ощу­тимо ее встрях­нул, - что ты те­перь ска­жешь, ведь­ма?!  
\- Я люб­лю те­бя, Ко­ул! – Фи­би, раз­махнув­шись, со всей си­лы раз­би­ла склян­ку с зель­ем об его пле­чо… вок­руг все за­волок­ло ды­мом, - хо­рошее зелье, прав­да?  
Он про­дол­жал сжи­мать ее шею все силь­нее, по­ка у нее в гла­зах не по­тем­не­ло и те­ло в его ру­ках не об­мякло, по­вис­нув… - Фи­би… - лишь тог­да он при­тянул ее бли­же. – Те­бе нель­зя ос­та­вать­ся здесь…  
\- Я не уй­ду без те­бя, - с тру­дом про­дышав­шись от его сво­еоб­разной лас­ки, она прис­ло­нилась к ка­мен­но­му воз­вы­шению, что ис­поль­зо­вались здесь вмес­то все­го. – Вер­немся, Ко­ул?  
\- Сно­ва скры­вать­ся? – он по­качал го­ловой, - нет, это мы уже про­ходи­ли… Не хо­чу сно­ва стать ми­шенью, - опус­тившись ря­дом, Ко­ул смот­рел сни­зу вверх. – Да и не мо­гу я вер­нуть­ся, слиш­ком мно­гое из­ме­нилось…  
\- Ты об уби­той ведь­ме? – Фи­би вы­дох­ну­ла, - это не твоя ви­на, так слу­чилось, те­бя вы­нуди­ли…  
\- Трю­до прав, - Ко­ул жес­тко ус­мехнул­ся, - нель­зя оп­равдать убий­ство. Но я не об этом… - она мол­ча жда­ла, - я убил Рей­не­ра, за те­бя… Он был мо­им Нас­тавни­ком. Те­перь я дол­жен за­нять его мес­то – так дол­жно быть и так бу­дет! Уче­ник уби­ва­ет Учи­теля, дос­тигнув и прев­зой­дя то­го в мас­терс­тве, и это зна­чит, что он – го­тов…  
\- К че­му? – все-та­ки спро­сила она, му­ча­ясь пред­чувс­тви­ем над­ви­га­ющей­ся бе­ды.  
\- К слу­жению Ть­ме…  
\- Но я не хо­чу – без те­бя… - бес­по­мощ­но воз­ра­зила она.   
Ко­ул кив­нул, - есть вы­ход. Ос­та­вай­ся со мной, здесь…  
\- Не мо­гу… У ме­ня то­же есть чувс­тво дол­га…  
\- Лишь оно дер­жит те­бя? – Ко­ул прив­лек ее бли­же, - а как же на­ша лю­бовь?  
\- Так не­чес­тно! – уже зная, что про­иг­ра­ла, еще пы­та­ет­ся соп­ро­тив­лять­ся са­мой се­бе она.  
\- Это – на­ша жизнь, Фи­би… Дру­гой не бу­дет…

 

\- Прю! – Эн­ди с тру­дом по­пал в дом, ед­ва ус­пев зах­лопнуть дверь пе­ред са­мым но­сом жур­на­лис­тов. – Что вы тво­рите?! Тол­па ра­зор­вет вас в клочья!   
\- Мы в этом не ви­нова­ты! – она выш­ла ему навс­тре­чу, - мы толь­ко за­щища­лись.  
\- Вы пе­рес­та­ли ос­те­регать­ся, - Эн­ди об­нял ее, - и слиш­ком рас­счи­тыва­ете на свою си­лу.  
\- Ну, де­мона-то мы унич­то­жили, - Пай­пер выш­ла сле­дом, ос­та­новив­шись не­пода­леку, с улыб­кой наб­лю­дая за ни­ми.  
\- Вряд ли там, - Эн­ди кив­нул на гу­дящую ули­цу пе­ред их до­мом, - это оце­нят и пой­мут. Я за вас бо­юсь… - тол­па, сдер­жи­ва­емая лишь горс­ткой жур­на­лис­тов и фо­тог­ра­фов, то ли рва­лась их на ру­ках но­сить, то ли лин­че­вать.  
\- Бо­юсь, уже ни­чего не ис­пра­вишь, - Прю ог­ля­нулась – Лео воз­ник в гос­ти­ной.  
\- Ста­рей­ши­ны ос­кор­бле­ны! Вы не смог­ли удер­жать все в тай­не!   
\- Три го­да, Лео! Три го­да о нас ник­то ни­чего не знал! – тот ви­нова­то раз­вел ру­ками, не­воль­но от­сту­пив под на­тис­ком же­ны.  
\- Я лишь пе­редаю то, что ска­зали они. Все нуж­но ис­пра­вить.  
\- Как? – Прю за­дер­ну­ла за­навес­ку, пы­та­ясь скрыть­ся от осо­бо изоб­ре­татель­ных фо­тог­ра­фов. – Джи­на уже вы­пус­ти­ли из бу­тыл­ки…  
\- Есть од­на воз­можность, - с опас­кой пог­ля­дывая то на ок­но, то на дверь, на­чал он, - но… ес­ли по­вер­нуть вре­мя вспять…  
\- Это не­воз­можно! – зак­рыв на за­щел­ку фран­цуз­ские ок­на, Прю вер­ну­лась в гос­ти­ную, - мы унич­то­жили это­го де­мона.  
\- Тэм­пу­са нель­зя унич­то­жить, - поп­равля­ет ее Хра­нитель, - вы его по­беди­ли, а это не од­но и то же. Прав­да, есть од­на заг­воз­дка – он по­вину­ет­ся толь­ко Хо­зя­ину.   
\- Фи­би…- Пай­пер смот­рит на сес­тру, - она как раз там… у Ко­ула.  
\- Ес­ли я ту­да спу­щусь, - Лео с сом­не­ни­ем взгля­нул на Эн­ди в по­ис­ках под­дер­жки, - я не ус­лы­шу ваш Зов и не смо­гу прид­ти на по­мощь, в слу­чае че­го… по­ка не вер­нусь.  
\- Лео, все пло­хое – уже слу­чилось! – ре­шитель­но вы­гова­рива­ет ему Прю, Пай­пер сог­ласно ки­ва­ет, - да, вряд ли мо­жет быть что-то ху­же…  
Прос­ле­див за его ис­чезно­вени­ем, Эн­ди про­веря­ет та­бель­ное ору­жие и удос­то­вере­ние Бю­ро, - вый­ду, пе­рего­ворю с Мо­рисом, что­бы пат­руль­ным про­чис­тил моз­ги. К ок­нам не под­хо­дите.  
Зак­рыв за ним дверь, Прю вер­ну­лась к сес­тре, - что мы бу­дем де­лать, ес­ли сно­ва объ­явят­ся де­моны… или Шенкс вдруг вер­нется?   
\- Прю, не на­чинай! – Пай­пер по­дош­ла бли­же, - он взор­вался, мы обе с то­бой это ви­дели… - за­кон­чить ей не уда­лось, не осо­бо гром­кий хло­пок, раз­давший­ся с ули­цы, не по­хож на звук выс­тре­ла. Но – раз­бивше­еся стек­ло фран­цуз­ско­го ок­на и осе­да­ющая на пол с быс­тро рас­плы­ва­ющим­ся впе­реди кро­вавым пят­ном Пай­пер под­твержда­ли оче­вид­ное.  
\- Пай­пер! – рас­те­ряв­ша­яся Прю под­хва­тила ее уже у са­мого по­ла, - Лео! Лео! Эн­ди! – ни­кого не доз­вавшись, она под­хва­тила сес­тру, - род­ная, под­ни­май­ся, нам на­до доб­рать­ся до ма­шины, Лео нас не слы­шит, а мы не мо­жем ждать…  
Тол­па ни­как не хо­тела рас­сту­пить­ся и Эн­ди, как наз­ло, не бы­ло в пре­делах ви­димос­ти, а Пай­пер ис­те­кала кровью… И Прю да­ла во­лю гне­ву – раз­ме­тав всех и вся на сво­ем пу­ти, она смог­ла вы­ехать на до­рогу…

 

\- У ме­ня дур­ные пред­чувс­твия, - Фи­би от­це­пилась от Ко­ула, - мо­жет, пе­рене­сешь ме­ня до­мой?  
\- Да, там оп­ре­делен­но, что-то про­ис­хо­дит, - Ко­ул прис­лу­шал­ся к сво­им ощу­щени­ям, - и Хо­зя­ин явил­ся, собс­твен­ной пер­со­ной…  
\- Он здесь? – от­че­го-то ше­потом пе­рес­про­сила она, - вот пря­мо сей­час, од­новре­мен­но со мной?  
\- Да, - он ус­мехнул­ся, - ему на­вер­ня­ка бы­ло бы при­ят­но ви­деть та­кое поч­те­ние со сто­роны ведь­мы… Сес­тры зна­ют, где ты?  
\- Я пре­дуп­ре­дила их, преж­де чем спус­тить­ся сю­да. – Фи­би прис­мотре­лась к со­вер­шенно без­мя­теж­но­му Ко­улу, - а с че­го это ты вдруг так оза­ботил­ся?  
\- Прос­то, ес­ли бы там что-то слу­чилось… - на­чал он, - за то­бой бы прис­ла­ли…  
\- Ме­ня… - за не­го за­кан­чи­ва­ет мысль Лео.  
\- Вот об этом я и го­ворю, - пе­ребил Ко­ул, под­ни­ма­ясь навс­тре­чу оче­ред­но­му нез­ва­ному гос­тю. – Мою ре­пута­цию здесь и без то­го нель­зя наз­вать крис­таль­ной…  
\- Я к те­бе за по­мощью, - не об­ра­щая вни­мания на его сар­казм, отоз­вался Хра­нитель, - слу­чилось са­мое пло­хое – тай­на За­чаро­ван­ных ста­ла глав­ной но­востью дня. Ста­рей­ши­ны тре­бу­ют все ис­пра­вить…  
\- Сно­ва… - Ко­ул сос­тро­ил не­доволь­ную гри­масу, - они с брез­гли­востью во­ротят нос, ког­да мы встре­ча­ем­ся где-то в ре­аль­нос­ти, но тут же спе­шат за по­мощью к нам, ед­ва речь за­ходит о на­руше­нии пра­вил… Свет­лая де­маго­гия…   
Фи­би в рас­те­рян­ности пе­рево­дила взгляд с од­но­го на дру­гого, в пол­ном ощу­щении что Кни­га Та­инств вдруг ока­залась на­писа­на и­ерог­ли­фами.  
\- Ко­ул, мы не бу­дем сей­час спо­рить… - Лео вы­дох­нул, не поз­во­ляя се­бе всту­пать в по­леми­ку, - ты мо­жешь пой­ти к Хо­зя­ину…  
\- Я по­хож на са­мо­убий­цу? – тот рас­сме­ял­ся, - уволь ме­ня, Лео…  
\- О чем вы?! Кто-ни­будь из вас мо­жет объ­яс­нить мне – что про­ис­хо­дит? Лео?!  
\- Ус­по­кой­ся, Фи­би, - рас­се­яно гля­нув на­верх, он по­яс­нил, - Ста­рей­ши­ны хо­тят, что­бы Тэм­пус по­вер­нул вре­мя вспять, а он под­чи­ня­ет­ся толь­ко Хо­зя­ину.   
\- А поп­ро­сить его мо­жет толь­ко Ко­ул, - кив­нув, Фи­би обер­ну­лась к не­му, - не­мед­ленно иди к Хо­зя­ину!   
\- Ведь ты по­нима­ешь, что За­чаро­ван­ные – это толь­ко на­чало, вас в по­кое не ос­та­вят, ес­ли что…  
\- Вот мы и по­дож­дем – пос­ле­зав­тра, - ней­траль­ное вы­раже­ние ли­ца не по­мог­ло, от Фи­би он по­лучил весь­ма чувс­тви­тель­ный ты­чок под реб­ра, тут же воз­му­тив­шись, - ну не мо­гу я ид­ти к Хо­зя­ину и про­сить за ведьм!   
\- Пред­ло­жи по­вер­нуть вре­мя, что­бы за­щитить Под­земный мир, - тут же наш­лась Фи­би.   
\- Ко­ул, - Лео вздох­нул, - по-дру­гому ни­как, ина­че – ма­гии при­дет ко­нец, все­ми на­ми зай­мут­ся в зо­не 51 или еще где-ни­будь в ин­те­рес­ном мес­те…  
\- Жди­те здесь… - к его удив­ле­нию, в по­кои Хо­зя­ина его про­пус­ти­ли без док­ла­да и обя­затель­но­го ожи­дания в при­ем­ной. – Мес­сир… До ме­ня дош­ли слу­хи о проб­ле­мах в вер­хнем ми­ре…  
\- Я знаю – для че­го ты при­шел, Баль­та­зар… - Хо­зя­ин не ше­лох­нулся, но Ко­ула об­да­ло хо­лодом, а ть­ма сгус­тивша­яся под ка­пюшо­ном ка­залась жи­вой. – Хо­чешь все­ми прав­да­ми и неп­равда­ми сох­ра­нить свою связь с ведь­мой. Она да­ет те­бе си­лы, о ко­торых ты дав­но по­забыл, про­буж­дая в те­бе че­лове­ка… И я – от­дам Тэм­пу­су при­каз, но сдел­ка есть сдел­ка…  
\- Я слу­шаю, мес­сир…  
Вер­нувшись к се­бе в пе­щеру, Ко­ул кив­нул Хра­ните­лю, - вер­нулся бы ты на­зад. Не уве­рен, но Хо­зя­ин как-то слиш­ком пок­ла­дист.   
\- Ду­ма­ешь, там что-то слу­чилось?  
\- В лю­бом слу­чае, здесь Зо­ва ты не ус­лы­шишь, - ре­зон­но на­пом­нил Ко­ул, тот кив­нул, ис­че­зая…  
\- Что хо­чет Хо­зя­ин? – Фи­би, при­жав­шись к не­му, под­ня­ла гла­за, ло­вя его взгляд, - Тре­бу­ет, что­бы ты ме­ня бро­сил, да?  
\- Не пе­ре­оце­нивай зна­чимос­ти на­ших от­но­шений, дет­ка, - уса­див ее ря­дом, он про­дол­жил, - по­доб­ные ме­лочи – что раз­менная мо­нета для не­го. Нет, Фи­би, все го­раз­до серь­ез­нее…

 

В до­ме бы­ло пус­то, две­ри на­рас­пашку, вы­битые стек­ла… и, что ху­же, Лео не чувс­тво­вал ни­кого, кро­ме Прю, и то – сла­бым от­го­лос­ком, как до ини­ци­ации… Он пе­ремес­тился на этот сла­бый след, ока­зав­шись в боль­ни­це.  
\- Лео… - по­тем­невшее ли­цо Эн­ди, его поч­ти мер­твый взгляд мно­гое объ­яс­ни­ли. Сер­дце ух­ну­ло ку­да-то вниз, единс­твен­ное, что он смог вы­гово­рить, - Пай­пер?  
\- И Прю… - с тру­дом вы­тол­кнул ее имя Эн­ди, - мы опоз­да­ли, оба… Ты был вне до­сяга­емос­ти Зо­ва, Пай­пер серь­ез­но ра­нили, Прю не мог­ла вы­ехать…  
\- Она при­мени­ла си­лу? – Лео прис­ло­нил­ся к сте­не, но­ги не дер­жа­ли.   
\- Да, - прос­то от­ве­тил Эн­ди, гля­дя в от­кры­тые две­ри ра­зорен­ной па­латы, - про­тив нее вы­пус­ти­ли спец­наз… Они ее зас­тре­ли…  
\- Мы мо­жем все ис­пра­вить! – ли­хора­доч­но вы­гово­рил он, - идем со мной!  
Фи­би встре­тила их тре­вож­ным взгля­дом, - Лео… Эн­ди? Что…  
\- Это не важ­но, Фи­би, - отод­ви­нув ту с до­роги, Эн­ди приб­ли­зил­ся к Ко­улу, - ус­ло­вия? Че­го хо­чет Хо­зя­ин?  
\- Сог­ла­сен на сдел­ку, Трю­до? – без те­ни зло­радс­тва про­из­нес Ко­ул, - да­вай­те все вы­дох­нем, а то в та­ком, как вы сей­час, сос­то­янии, вы под лю­бым до­гово­ром под­пи­шитесь, не толь­ко мел­кий шрифт, а во­об­ще – ни­чего не чи­тая…  
\- Те­бе лег­ко го­ворить, Тер­нер… - ти­хо, что­бы ус­лы­шал толь­ко он, от­ве­тил Эн­ди.  
\- Лег­ко… - встре­тив уп­ря­мый его взгляд, Ко­ул хмык­нул, - это как пос­мотреть. Лад­но – Прю дол­жна стать Хра­ните­лем Хо­зя­ина, а Фи­би бу­дет га­ран­ти­ей сдел­ки.  
\- Вам не по­надо­бят­ся га­ран­тии, - Эн­ди дви­жени­ем ру­ки ос­та­новил по­пытав­ше­гося воз­ра­зить бы­ло Лео, - я мо­гу го­ворить от име­ни Прю, во мне ее кровь. Мы при­нима­ем ус­ло­вия сдел­ки. Ког­да при­дет нуж­да в но­вом Хра­ните­ле, Прю бу­дет го­това.  
\- Ты ска­зал – я ус­лы­шал… - фра­зой, зак­репля­ющей до­гово­рен­ности, от­ве­тил Ко­ул, вы­ходя из пе­щеры.  
\- Эн­ди! Ты не имел на это пра­во! – на­лете­ла на не­го млад­шая, но Хра­нитель ее пе­рех­ва­тил.  
\- Ус­по­кой­ся, Фи­би, я был на свя­зи со Ста­рей­ши­нами, они не воз­ра­жали… Зна­чит, так бы­ло пред­ре­шено… Хра­нитель Хо­зя­ина – всег­да свет­лая ведь­ма, доб­ро­воль­но де­ла­ющая этот вы­бор. Она не ста­новит­ся от это­го тем­ной… На­ша цель – рав­но­весие, не за­бывай об этом, Фи­би…  
\- Вряд ли Хо­зя­ин рас­щедрит­ся нас­толь­ко, что­бы пом­нить о рав­но­весии, Лео. – обор­вал его Эн­ди, - по­вер­нув вре­мя, он неп­ре­мен­но ис­поль­зу­ет это про­тив нас.  
\- Ты прав, Трю­до, - вер­нувший­ся Ко­ул воз­ник в пе­щере, - при­каз сей­час от­да­дут. Но вас ве­лено за­дер­жать, осо­бен­но те­бя, Лео. По­это­му, я бы смыл­ся не­мед­ля, на ва­шем мес­те…  
\- А ты? – сно­ва на­чала Фи­би, - я не уй­ду без те­бя!  
\- У нас бу­дет вре­мя, ес­ли вы не пов­то­рите сво­их оши­бок, - Ко­ул на мгно­вение при­жал ее к се­бе и от­тол­кнул в сто­рону Хра­ните­ля, - по­торо­питесь…

 

Они по­яви­лись сра­зу в клу­бе, - Имен­но здесь и сей­час все слу­чилось, - Лео ог­ля­нул­ся на Фи­би, - Зак­ли­нание у те­бя все еще с со­бой, так?  
\- Дол­жно быть, - по­рыв­шись в кар­ма­нах и в су­моч­ку заг­ля­нув, Фи­би вы­дох­ну­ла, с улыб­кой по­махав бу­маж­кой у то­го пе­ред но­сом, - скры­лись бы вы ку­да-ни­будь. Осо­бен­но ты, Эн­ди, по­тому что те­бя тут не бы­ло. Лео пе­реме­щал­ся за мной, так что…  
\- А я встре­тил вас по до­роге, - хму­ро от­клик­нулся он, не дви­га­ясь с мес­та, - од­них вас ос­тавлять – се­бе до­роже.  
\- Эн­ди? – вмес­то то­го, что­бы на­кинуть­ся на Фи­би – за опоз­да­ние, Прю шаг­ну­ла навс­тре­чу му­жу, - что-ни­будь слу­чилось?  
\- Нет, - он прив­лек ее к се­бе, чувс­твуя об­легче­ние и да­же не­кото­рую бла­годар­ность к Хо­зя­ину. – Все хо­рошо.  
\- Прав­да? – не отс­тра­ня­ясь, Прю раз­гля­дыва­ла его.  
\- Прос­то – дур­ной сон… - про­шеп­тал он, за­рыва­ясь в ее во­лосы.  
\- И не­хоро­шие пред­чувс­твия, - про­дол­жил Лео, об­ни­мая рас­те­ряв­шу­юся Пай­пер.  
Прю нап­ряглась вдруг в его ру­ках, Эн­ди сре­аги­ровал, как обыч­но, быс­трее всех – сгреб в охап­ку же­ну и Фи­би, сло­няв­шу­юся поб­ли­зос­ти, и рух­нул за стой­ку, ув­ле­кая за со­бой Пай­пер и Лео. Смерч и ле­дяной ве­тер на­лете­ли че­рез се­кун­ду, сно­ся все на сво­ем пу­ти.  
\- Фи­би, зак­ли­нание! – Прю при­под­ня­лась, дер­жа сес­тер за ру­ки, млад­шая дос­та­ла да­веш­нюю бу­маж­ку, чи­тая на­рас­пев.

_Лед и ве­тер пеп­лом ста­нут,_  
Хо­лод в жар обо­ротив.  
Ты сго­ришь в этом ог­не,  
Свою же си­лу при­менив…

Смерч схлоп­нулся, прев­ра­ща­ясь в пла­мя, внут­ри ко­торо­го уга­дыва­лись очер­та­ния де­мона, круг пеп­ла на по­лу – все, что от не­го ос­та­лось. Фи­би с до­воль­ным ви­дом от­ряхну­ла ру­ки, - вот дав­но бы так! – она оки­нула обе па­роч­ки ве­селым взгля­дом, - вы тут за­кан­чи­вай­те – без ме­ня…  
\- К Ко­улу соб­ра­лась… - Пай­пер под­ня­ла пач­ку пос­тра­дав­ших в ог­не ме­ню, - как же мне все это на­до­ело! – неп­ри­лич­но счас­тли­вое ли­цо му­жа сно­ва ее оза­дачи­ло, - да что с ва­ми обо­ими?!  
\- Ни­чего! – Лео сно­ва под­хва­тил ее на ру­ки, - чем те­бе по­мочь?  
\- Ну на­до же! – сос­коль­знув на пол, Пай­пер прис­таль­но вгля­делась в его ли­цо, - на­вер­ное, сно­ва был ко­нец све­та, ко­торый мы с Прю про­пус­ти­ли… Идем в под­собку, по­можешь с за­каза­ми ра­зоб­рать­ся…  
\- С за­каза­ми, зна­чит… 

\- Как ты уз­нал? – Прю се­ла на один из ди­ван­чи­ков в за­ле, - Фи­би бы­ло ви­дение все­го нес­коль­ко ча­сов на­зад.  
Эн­ди опус­тился ря­дом. – Что этот де­мон при­дет имен­но сю­да? – она кив­ну­ла, - вре­мя по­вер­ну­то, Прю. Пом­ним лишь Лео, Фи­би и я…  
\- Зна­чит, мы с Пай­пер… - она не за­кан­чи­ва­ет, гля­дя на его вмиг по­тем­невшее ли­цо, - все так пло­хо…  
\- Не знаю – хо­рошая ли идея, рас­ска­зать те­бе… - он по­мол­чал, - ва­ша тай­на выш­ла на­ружу, нуж­но бы­ло что-то быс­тро ре­шать.  
\- Хо­зя­ин сог­ла­сил­ся? Ко­ул?  
\- Он был на­шим пар­ла­мен­те­ром, - Эн­ди, на­конец, улыб­нулся, - Фи­би, по­хоже, хо­рошо на не­го вли­яет.  
\- Хо­зя­ин ни­чего не де­ла­ет прос­то так, да­же ес­ли его об этом поп­ро­сили Ста­рей­ши­ны, - за­дум­чи­во про­из­несла Прю, - на ка­кую сдел­ку вы пош­ли?  
\- Я, - ис­прав­ля­ет ее муж, - дал сог­ла­сие за те­бя. Ты ста­нешь, ког­да воз­никнет пот­ребность, Хра­ните­лем Хо­зя­ина, - он пой­мал ее взгляд, - Ста­рей­ши­ны в кур­се, они бы­ли сви­дете­лями зак­лю­чения сдел­ки.  
\- Все пра­виль­но… - при­жав­шись к не­му, Прю улыб­ну­лась, - я бы ре­шила так­же.  
\- Тог­да, что те­бя тре­вожит? – он скло­нил­ся к ней, ло­вя ус­коль­за­ющий взгляд.  
\- Не знаю, Эн­ди… - она бес­по­кой­но по­вела пле­чами, - что-то не так…


	7. Эпизод 7

***  
\- Что ты ви­дишь? – Хо­зя­ин сто­ял пе­ред Про­види­цей, ожи­дая, по­ка она за­кон­чит.  
\- Все смут­но, По­вели­тель, - та от­кры­ла гла­за, - уг­ро­за, ис­хо­дящая от За­чаро­ван­ных, не­сом­ненна, но не пер­восте­пен­на…  
\- Ес­ли не они, кто еще мо­жет быть опа­сен для ме­ня? – он обо­шел ал­тарь с Про­види­цей кру­гом, - всех сво­их вра­гов я знаю на­пере­чет и кон­тро­лирую.  
\- Ты ду­ма­ешь так, По­вели­тель, - она це­ремон­но скло­нила го­лову, скры­вая улыб­ку, - но это не зна­чит, что так и есть.  
\- Мне на­до­ели твои не­домол­вки, Оме­на! Слиш­ком вы­соко­го мне­ния о се­бе! – хо­зя­ин от­бро­сил ка­пюшон, от­кры­вая пок­ры­тое ста­рыми шра­мами ли­цо. – Не ду­май, что я все­цело за­вишу от те­бя!  
\- Ко­неч­но, нет, По­вели­тель, - она сно­ва пок­ло­нилась, - без ме­ня те­бе бу­дет труд­нее раз­ли­чать, а глав­ное – пре­дот­вра­щать уг­ро­зу, но ты спра­вишь­ся. Поз­воль уда­лить­ся?  
\- Ты ска­зала, что уг­ро­за все-та­ки есть, - не­охот­но воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к этой те­ме он, - от ко­го?  
\- Баль­та­зар. Он на­бира­ет си­лу, - она по­мол­ча­ла, - и по­пуляр­ность сре­ди мо­лодо­го по­коле­ния не­доволь­ных су­щес­тву­ющим рас­кла­дом сил.  
\- Не­доволь­ных – не так мно­го, что­бы сос­та­вить ре­аль­ную си­лу, - Хо­зя­ин про­шел­ся по пе­щере, - да и Баль­та­зар сей­час слиш­ком за­нят борь­бой с са­мим со­бой.  
\- Это так, но не­надол­го, - Про­види­ца сош­ла с ал­та­ря, - он уже уве­рил­ся в сво­их си­лах и до­казал всем, что дос­то­ин. К то­му же, лю­бовь к ведь­ме де­ла­ет его силь­нее. Ес­ли он на се­кун­ду за­дума­ет­ся – ка­кие воз­можнос­ти по­явят­ся у не­го на тво­ем мес­те…  
\- Ты ви­дишь его в ро­ли Хо­зя­ина?  
\- Та­кая воз­можность су­щес­тву­ет, - гла­за про­види­цы за­тума­нились, - она дво­ит­ся на доб­ро и зло. Ес­ли по­бедит Баль­та­зар – мо­жешь быть спо­ко­ен, По­вели­тель, луч­ше­го уче­ника и при­ем­ни­ка труд­но отыс­кать…  
\- А ес­ли Ко­ул ока­жет­ся силь­нее? – неп­ри­выч­но ти­хо спро­сил Хо­зя­ин.  
Оме­на лас­ко­во кос­ну­лась дав­но за­жив­ших шра­мов, - Худ­ше­го по­воро­та не пред­ста­вить. Рав­но­весия не бу­дет, Свет отыг­ра­ет­ся на мно­го хо­дов впе­ред.  
\- Зна­чит, - Хо­зя­ин не отс­тра­нил­ся от ее ру­ки, - нуж­но сде­лать все, что­бы Ко­ул был за­быт… и по­хоро­нен…  
Ко­ул ти­хо ис­па­рил­ся от вхо­да в пе­щеру Про­види­цы, ма­тери­али­зу­ясь в собс­твен­ных апар­та­мен­тах, - так зна­чит, мес­сир… как Вам бу­дет угод­но…  
  
  
День вы­дал­ся заг­ру­жен­ным и ка­ким-то су­матош­ным и, вхо­дя в дом, Эн­ди уже пла­ниро­вал ти­хий се­мей­ный ве­чер – нет, семья бы­ла до­ма, поч­ти в пол­ном сос­та­ве. Толь­ко вот сес­тры – ссо­рились, а Лео выс­ту­пал в при­выч­ной ро­ли пар­ла­мен­те­ра-ми­рот­ворца.  
\- Неб­ла­годар­ное за­нятие, - за­метил Эн­ди, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь на по­роге гос­ти­ной, - из-за че­го нын­че?  
\- Все то же, - уны­ло кив­нул ему вмес­то при­ветс­твия тот, - Фи­би нас­та­ива­ет на спа­сении Ко­ула, Прю воз­ра­жа­ет, а Пай­пер…  
\- Удер­жи­ва­ет ней­тра­литет, - за не­го до­гова­рива­ет Эн­ди, тут же до­бав­ляя, - Прю – пра­ва, и я так го­ворю вов­се не по­тому что она – моя же­на. Где они?  
\- На чер­да­ке, но я бы ту­да не со­вал­ся…  
\- Ты уже ре­тиро­вал­ся – на сво­ем, - под­на­чил его Эн­ди, - гло­баль­ные кон­флик­ты на­до ло­кали­зиро­вать, при­меним к Фи­би так­ти­ку Бю­ро – уве­щева­ний и уг­роз.  
На­вер­ху ни­кого не бы­ло, Кни­га Та­инств ле­жала на под­став­ке, Эн­ди нев­зна­чай кос­нулся ее, и стра­ницы вдруг за­шелес­те­ли, пе­рево­рачи­ва­ясь, по­ка не ос­та­нови­лись на раз­во­роте «зак­ли­нание пе­рено­са де­мони­чес­кой сущ­ности».  
\- Что ты пы­та­ешь­ся мне ска­зать? – он про­вел по Кни­ге ру­кой, - не сей­час, хо­рошо?  
\- С кем ты раз­го­вари­ва­ешь? – Прю заг­ля­нула на чер­дак. Сам не зная, по­чему Эн­ди зах­лопнул Кни­гу, шаг­нув ей навс­тре­чу.  
\- Сам с со­бой, - он при­об­нял ее, слег­ка при­жав к се­бе, - что у вас с Фи­би?  
\- Ни­чего но­вого, - Прю по­жала пле­чами, - Ко­ул как ка­мень прет­кно­вения, а у Фи­би прос­то оче­ред­ная ис­те­рика.  
\- С чем это свя­зано? – Эн­ди про­пус­тил ее впе­ред, спус­ка­ясь сле­дом по лес­тни­це, - она сно­ва с ним ви­делась?  
\- Нет, речь сно­ва о ви­дении, ес­ли не вы­тащить его из Пре­ис­подней сей­час…  
\- По­том бу­дет поз­дно, - кив­нул Эн­ди, - обыч­но ее ви­дения не под­во­дят, что-то кон­крет­ное?  
\- Нет, сплош­ные нер­вы. Мы с Пай­пер в два го­лоса убеж­да­ем ее, что Ко­улу луч­ше знать, где он в бе­зопас­ности. Я уже по­вери­ла в то, что он – на на­шей сто­роне, но по­пыт­ки его вы­тащить мо­гут при­вес­ти к го­раз­до худ­ше­му ре­зуль­та­ту и его дис­кре­дити­ровать, в ко­неч­ном ито­ге.   
\- Я заг­ля­ну к Фи­би… - кив­нул он, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь пе­ред дверью в ее ком­на­ту, - уви­дим­ся на кух­не.  
  
Фи­би не­под­вижно зас­ты­ла пе­ред зер­ка­лом, встре­тив­шись с ним взгля­дом, она вы­дави­ла по­добие улыб­ки, - Я ду­мала, что он вер­нется… на­до толь­ко наб­рать­ся тер­пе­ния…  
\- Ус­по­кой­ся, Фи­би, - при­сев ря­дом, он об­нял ее за пле­чи, - и рас­ска­жи, что ты ви­дела.  
\- Там был Ко­ул, - то­ропясь, вспо­мина­ет она, - и Хо­зя­ин.  
\- Ко­ул или Баль­та­зар? Это важ­но, Фи­би!  
\- Че­ловек, - уве­рен­но ки­ва­ет она, - он был при­кован к сте­не, а Хо­зя­ин его пы­тал! – на­чав­ший­ся бы­ло «во­допад» Эн­ди пре­сек од­ним-единс­твен­ным стро­гим взгля­дом.  
\- Сле­зы тут не по­могут, Ко­ул не ду­рак, и вряд ли бу­дет си­деть на мес­те в ожи­дании при­гово­ра. А со­вать­ся в Пре­ис­поднюю са­мой, да­же с сес­тра­ми – это очень на­поми­на­ет ма­гию для лич­ной вы­годы! Не от­пи­рай­ся! – он спря­тал улыб­ку под серь­ез­ным то­ном, - ес­ли мне не из­ме­ня­ет па­мять – лич­ная вы­года на­казу­ема!   
\- Прю это не ос­та­нови­ло, ког­да она спа­сала те­бя, - при­выч­но про­бур­ча­ла Фи­би, не сог­ла­ша­ясь толь­ко из чис­то­го уп­рямс­тва.  
\- И мы оба за это зап­ла­тили! – жес­тко от­ре­зал Эн­ди, впро­чем, тут же смяг­чая тон, - Фи­би, сес­тры всег­да на тво­ей сто­роне, пом­ни об этом, ког­да тре­бу­ешь не­мед­ленных дей­ствий.  
\- Я прос­то про­сила от­пра­вить ме­ня вниз, - воз­ра­зила она, - или его вы­тащить сю­да.  
\- Ко­ул при­шел бы сам, ес­ли бы счи­тал, что здесь ему ни­чего не гро­зит. Он по­нима­ет, что его при­сутс­твие бу­дет оз­на­чать уг­ро­зу для те­бя и всех, кто ря­дом с то­бой. - Быс­трый взгляд в зер­ка­ло зас­та­вил Эн­ди за­мол­чать, Ко­ул внут­ри при­жал па­лец к гу­бам, при­зывая к мол­ча­нию. Кив­нув, Эн­ди раз­вернул Фи­би к се­бе, - так, ли­бо мы сей­час идем ужи­нать, ли­бо твои сес­тры объ­явят го­лодов­ку и нам с Лео при­дет­ся пи­тать­ся од­ной лю­бовью.  
Фи­би нер­вно рас­сме­ялась, - а этим точ­но сыт не бу­дешь, осо­бен­но, с Прю, - за­гадоч­но до­бави­ла она, - я сей­час, толь­ко умо­юсь…  
\- Встре­тим­ся че­рез час, в скле­пе, - ед­ва за Фи­би зах­лопну­лась дверь, по­дал го­лос Ко­ул.  
\- Че­рез пол­то­ра, - при­выч­но на­кинув пол­ча­са на вся­кие слу­чай­нос­ти, отоз­вался Эн­ди, - и де­воч­кам, ко­неч­но, ни сло­ва?  
\- Точ­но, - ух­мыль­нул­ся тот, ис­че­зая.   
  
В скле­пе, как и преж­де, бы­ло ти­хо и тем­но – Ко­ул ждал воз­ле гроб­ни­цы.  
\- Ну? – Эн­ди ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся ря­дом, - я при­шел, что даль­ше?  
\- Мне нуж­на твоя по­мощь, - с рас­ста­нов­кой про­из­но­сит Ко­ул, - на­вер­ное, это мож­но наз­вать и ус­лу­гой.  
\- Мы кви­ты, ес­ли пом­нишь, - по­мед­лив, он до­бав­ля­ет, - но мне – ин­те­рес­но.  
\- Те­бе ста­нет еще ин­те­рес­нее, Трю­до, - Ко­ул улыб­нулся, - мне нуж­но стать че­лове­ком, не­надол­го…  
\- То есть – ты хо­чешь из­ба­вить­ся от Баль­та­зара, - для се­бя по­яс­ня­ет Эн­ди, - нас­коль­ко из­вес­тно мне, это не­воз­можно.  
\- Нав­сегда – нет, - сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Ко­ул, - как у За­чаро­ван­ных, это – часть ме­ня, но я мо­гу пе­ремес­тить де­мон­скую сущ­ность.  
\- Как в кон­тей­нер, - ки­ва­ет Эн­ди, - ты мне от­вел эту за­вид­ную роль.  
\- Боль­ше – не­кому, - впол­не серь­ез­но от­зы­ва­ет­ся тот, - у те­бя есть ма­гичес­кий опыт, кровь За­чаро­ван­ных, к то­му же – я те­бе до­веряю.  
\- Это но­вость… для че­го те­бе это? Ес­ли я впу­та­юсь – дол­жен знать, во что.  
\- Хо­рошо, - Ко­ул по­тер вис­ки, - у Хо­зя­ина есть кое-что, опас­ное для ме­ня. До ме­ня дош­ли слу­хи… и я хо­тел бы опе­редить Хо­зя­ина. Не за­сечет он ме­ня в од­ном-единс­твен­ном слу­чае…  
\- Ес­ли ты – смер­тный, - за­кан­чи­ва­ет за не­го Эн­ди. – Сра­зу воз­ни­ка­ет воп­рос – как ты по­падешь вниз, пе­ремес­тив де­мони­чес­кую сущ­ность?  
\- Я рас­счи­тываю на те­бя, Трю­до, - уже от­кро­вен­но раз­вле­ка­ясь, от­клик­нулся Ко­ул, - в ка­чес­тве на­пар­ни­ка.  
\- Это уже чис­той во­ды аван­тю­ра, Тер­нер! Ты ни­чего не про­думал, да­же де­воч­ки прос­чи­тыва­ют си­ту­ацию луч­ше. Я не умею поль­зо­вать­ся тво­ей си­лой, нуж­но вре­мя, ко­торо­го у те­бя, оче­вид­но, нет…  
\- Все ме­ня не­до­оце­нива­ют, - в прос­транс­тво за­метил Ко­ул, - опас­ность как раз не в том, что ты – не зна­ешь, как. Тем­ные си­лы очень прос­ты в при­мене­нии, глав­ное, что­бы ты су­мел удер­жать сущ­ность под кон­тро­лем…  
\- Ина­че – ме­ня не ста­нет, - ус­мехнув­шись, Эн­ди уточ­ня­ет, - а пос­ле то­го, как срок тво­его зак­ли­нания ис­те­чет...?  
\- Не знаю, - чес­тно от­ве­тил Ко­ул, - ес­ли по худ­ше­му ва­ри­ан­ту, то я ос­та­нусь че­лове­ком, а Баль­та­зар – то­бой.  
\- Ка­кая за­нима­тель­ная пер­спек­ти­ва, - не­хоро­шо улыб­нулся Эн­ди, - то-то мне Кни­га нын­че зна­ки по­дава­ла.   
\- Так ты сог­ла­сен? – Ко­ул нап­рягся, - вре­мя ухо­дит, хо­рошо бы все про­вер­нуть в бли­жай­шие две­над­цать ча­сов.  
\- И что вы за­те­яли? – Лео воз­ник пря­мо меж­ду ни­ми, Эн­ди ус­мехнул­ся.  
\- А вот и наш Хра­нитель…  
\- Очень вов­ре­мя, - про­бур­чал Ко­ул, - те­бя твои Свет­лые Ста­рей­ши­ны не учи­ли, что по­яв­лять­ся без приг­ла­шения это дур­ной тон?  
\- За­то уз­на­ешь мно­го но­вого и ин­те­рес­но­го, - па­риро­вал Лео, - Эн­ди, на что он пы­та­ет­ся те­бя соб­лазнить?   
\- То­же мне, наш­ли Ме­фис­то­феля!   
\- Те­бя Прю за мной пос­ла­ла?  
\- Те­бя дав­но нет, она вол­ну­ет­ся, - ви­нова­то кив­нул он. – Так что вы за­те­яли, пар­ни?  
\- Кон­спи­рация все рав­но на­руше­на, - Эн­ди взгля­нул на Ко­ула, - пос­вя­тим его в твой план.   
\- Ты прав в од­ном, - Ко­ул щел­кнул паль­ца­ми, - Хра­нитель нам од­нознач­но при­годит­ся…  
\- Вы оба – чок­ну­тые! – выс­лу­шав их, вы­нес вер­дикт Лео.  
\- По­это­му и свя­зались с За­чаро­ван­ны­ми, - улыб­нулся Эн­ди. - В прин­ци­пе, осо­бых изъ­янов в пла­не я не ви­жу, - он по­мед­лил, пе­рег­ля­дыва­ясь с Лео, - Тер­нер, я сог­ла­сен. Лео?  
\- Да, - не­охот­но кив­нул тот, - за ва­ми хоть ка­кой-то прис­мотр бу­дет, а то де­воч­ки мне го­лову отор­вут…  
  
Прю толь­ко де­лала вид, что спит, и он это прек­расно знал.   
\- Че­го не спишь, - это не был воп­рос и Прю лишь не­оп­ре­делен­но по­жала пле­чами в от­вет, - по­нят­но. – Стя­нув джем­пер, он сел ря­дом.  
\- Что про­ис­хо­дит, Эн­ди? – слиш­ком длин­ная па­уза меж­ду воп­ро­сом и от­ве­том все-та­ки зас­та­вила ее за­жечь свет. – Ты ви­дел­ся с Ко­улом!  
\- Ка­жет­ся, ви­дени­ями в на­шей семье за­веду­ет Фи­би, - он по­мол­чал, с ус­мешкой гля­дя на нее, - да, ему хо­телось по­гово­рить…  
\- Чушь! – фыр­кну­ла Прю.  
\- Бо­юсь – нет, - по­мед­лив, ре­шая, сто­ит ли ее пос­вя­щать, Эн­ди все же от­ве­тил, - он пы­та­ет­ся дей­ство­вать про­тив Хо­зя­ина, ос­та­ва­ясь там.  
\- Ра­бота под прик­ры­ти­ем, - Прю рас­сме­ялась, - ты шу­тишь? Из Ко­ула тот еще двой­ной агент, мы как-то это уже про­ходи­ли…  
\- С братс­твом Тер­новни­ка, пом­ню, - кив­нув, Эн­ди под­нялся, от­хо­дя к даль­ней сте­не, - но тог­да у не­го не бы­ло на­пар­ни­ка.  
\- Ты – не бу­дешь ему по­могать! – от­че­кани­ла она, - Ко­ул – де­мон, и слу­чись что, он и паль­цем не ше­вель­нет, что­бы…  
\- Оши­ба­ешь­ся, Прю, - это и прав­да, ока­залось очень лег­ко – ис­поль­зо­вать Тем­ную сущ­ность, - Ко­ул уже не де­мон… - пе­ремес­тившись из од­но­го кон­ца ком­на­ты пря­мо к ней в пос­тель.  
\- Ты… мер­ца­ешь! – за­дох­нувшись, Прю под­ско­чила, - не знаю, как, Ко­ул, но…  
\- Прю, это я… - пре­одо­лев ее соп­ро­тив­ле­ние, Эн­ди об­нял ее, - Ко­улу нуж­но бы­ло из­ба­вить­ся от де­мони­чес­кой сущ­ности.  
\- По­это­му он за­сунул это в те­бя?! – Прю отс­тра­нилась, с тре­вогой гля­дя на не­го, - это вов­се не смеш­но, Эн­ди.  
\- Это все­го лишь на сут­ки, доль­ше зак­ли­нание не дей­ству­ет.  
\- Зак­ли­нание? – она нас­то­рожи­лась, - вы его вы­чита­ли в Кни­ге?  
Он кив­нул, - Пом­нишь, ты наш­ла ме­ня на чер­да­ке? Кни­га по­каза­ла мне зак­ли­нание, еще до то­го, как Ко­ул об­ра­тил­ся за по­мощью.  
\- Ес­ли ты не спра­вишь­ся с Баль­та­заром… - она то­роп­ли­во пе­ре­оде­валась и Эн­ди по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся, - Лю­бимая…  
\- Да, до­рогой?  
\- А поз­воль спро­сить – что ты де­ла­ешь?  
\- Иду с ва­ми.  
\- Прю… Не уве­рен, что смо­гу пе­ремес­тить вниз еще ко­го-то, у ме­ня ма­лова­то опы­та…  
\- Ни­чего… - она ед­ко рас­сме­ялась, - мы на­шего Хра­ните­ля по­зовем, он же в кур­се… Лео!! - Тот не воз­ник, а прос­то за­шел че­рез дверь.  
\- Не кри­чи, Прю, Пай­пер не­дав­но зас­ну­ла…   
\- Ты – от­вра­титель­ный ак­тер, - на хо­ду бро­сила она, - где Ко­ул?  
\- Здесь, - спус­ка­ясь по лес­тни­це яв­но с чер­да­ка, отоз­вался он, - не за­тевай­ся, Прю, они оба да­ли сог­ла­сие, доб­ро­воль­но. Из­на­чаль­ные Си­лы бы­ли сви­дете­лями…  
\- Я знаю твои ме­тоды! – оса­дила его взгля­дом она, - будь добр, пос­вя­ти и ме­ня в свой рас­чу­дес­ный план!  
\- Нет вре­мени, хо­чешь при­со­еди­нить­ся – не воз­ра­жаю. Трю­до, го­тов?   
Они пе­ремес­ти­лись, Лео и Прю по­яви­лись сле­дом, Ко­ул про­вел их к од­ной из пе­щер, - по­кои Хо­зя­ина, нам ту­да.  
\- И как ты это со­бира­ешь­ся про­вер­нуть?! – воз­му­тилась впол­го­лоса Прю, - бро­сить Эн­ди на ам­бра­зуру?  
\- Так дей­ству­ют За­чаро­ван­ные? – не удер­жался от под­начки Ко­ул, - нет, Прю, мы зай­дем с чер­но­го хо­да и для это­го мне ну­жен Эн­ди, точ­нее – Баль­та­зар. А вы – бу­дете ждать нас здесь. Лео – пят­надцать ми­нут, пом­нишь?  
Ед­ва Ко­ул и Эн­ди свер­ну­ли в один из бо­ковых пе­рехо­дов, Прю «за­те­ялась».  
\- Что вы за­дума­ли, Лео? Что бу­дет че­рез пят­надцать ми­нут?  
\- Мы – уй­дем, - бесс­трас­тно от­ве­тил он, ста­ра­ясь на нее не смот­реть.  
\- А Эн­ди?  
\- Он мо­жет вер­нуть­ся сам, Ко­ул все рас­счи­тал.  
\- Я знаю – ку­да при­водят рас­че­ты Ко­ула! Не­мед­ленно рас­ска­жи, что он хо­чет по­лучить от Хо­зя­ина!  
\- Пер­стень Душ, - не­охот­но отоз­вался тот, - доб­рать­ся до не­го мо­жет лишь смер­тный, Хо­зя­ин не бу­дет его чувс­тво­вать. Но есть опас­ность, что Хо­зя­ин ис­поль­зу­ет Пер­стень про­тив не­го, он за­бира­ет Ду­ши у лю­дей…  
\- И что­бы это­го из­бе­жать – Ко­улу ну­жен Эн­ди! – Прю выг­ля­нула в ко­ридор, - дос­та­точ­но! Ты чувс­тву­ешь Эн­ди? Идем к не­му!  
  
Они по­яви­лись пе­ред ог­ромной чер­ной, глад­кой как стек­ло, пли­той, воз­ле ко­торой мер­цал ма­товый шар.   
\- Это и есть твой чер­ный ход? – Эн­ди с сом­не­ни­ем ог­ля­дел­ся вок­руг.  
\- Да, пря­миком в лич­ные апар­та­мен­ты, - под­твер­дил Ко­ул, - толь­ко для де­монов выс­ше­го уров­ня. Вы­пус­ти Баль­та­зара и по­ложи ру­ку на шар.  
\- Это что-то вро­де сис­те­мы ска­ниро­вания от­пе­чат­ков?   
\- Он счи­тыва­ет де­мони­чес­кую сущ­ность, - кив­нул Ко­ул, не­тер­пе­ливо до­бавив, - да­вай, Трю­до, или мне от­вернуть­ся?  
Баль­та­зар опус­тил ру­ку на шар и тот за­си­ял, и пли­та, слов­но под воз­дей­стви­ем это­го све­та, рас­тво­рилась, от­кры­вая про­ход…  
\- Еще ни один смер­тный… - Ко­ул по­мед­лил на по­роге, Эн­ди, вер­нувший се­бе свой об­лик, пе­ребил, - … не пе­рес­ту­пал этот по­рог. Кто-то го­ворил, что мы – в цей­тно­те!  
Как толь­ко они вош­ли, пли­та по­яви­лась сно­ва, пе­рек­ры­вая вы­ход, Ко­ул про­шел в даль­ний угол, к тай­ни­ку.  
\- Эн­ди, скон­цен­три­руй­ся и от­крой его! – Пер­стень был на мес­те… И Хо­зя­ин то­же.  
\- Ну что же ты, Ко­ул, бе­ри – ты же при­шел за ним, - Пер­стень вып­лыл из тай­ни­ка, Ко­ул по­пытал­ся его пе­рех­ва­тить, но не пре­ус­пел. – Не­уже­ли ты ду­ма­ешь, что спо­собен ме­ня пе­ре­иг­рать? – он нап­ра­вил на не­го ла­донь, от­че­го то­го от­несло и на­мер­тво при­жало к сте­не.  
\- Про­види­ца… - по­мор­щился Ко­ул, - все ей ней­мет­ся!  
Хо­зя­ин, не удос­то­ив это вни­мани­ем, пе­рек­лю­чил­ся на Эн­ди, - Ты мне уже не ин­те­ресен, как и твой пар­тнер, - нап­ра­вив на не­го Пер­стень Душ, - А вот Баль­та­зар… Ты это хо­рошо при­думал, Ко­ул – пе­ремес­тить сущ­ность, пусть и на вре­мя.   
Пер­стень зас­ве­тил­ся из­нутри на ру­ке Хо­зя­ина, чер­ная его по­вер­хность пош­ла рябью, Эн­ди зас­тыл, чувс­твуя, как его за­тяги­ва­ет внутрь. Хо­зя­ин по­вер­нулся к Ко­улу, - ну а те­перь – твоя оче­редь, мне ведь нуж­но бу­дет вер­нуть Баль­та­зару его собс­твен­ность.  
\- Ну уж нет! – Прю, так вов­ре­мя воз­никшая здесь вмес­те с Лео, вме­шалась и это­го хва­тило, что­бы Хо­зя­ин на мгно­вение по­терял кон­троль над Ко­улом и тот рух­нул на пол.  
\- Прю! Пер­стень! Ско­рее и сма­тывай­тесь от­сю­да!  
\- Ты в сво­ем уме, а Эн­ди?!  
\- Сей­час это – не Эн­ди! Его ду­ша в Перс­тне, - Ко­ул от­лично ори­ен­ти­ровал­ся в по­ко­ях Хо­зя­ина, тай­ник все еще был от­крыт, - Пер­стень! – с ру­ки Хо­зя­ина тот пе­ремес­тился к не­му, - Дер­жи, Прю и ухо­ди!  
\- Баль­та­зар! – Хо­зя­ин, на­конец, про­явил приз­на­ки бес­по­кой­ства, - ис­правь все… А ты, Ко­ул…  
Прю от­би­ла ата­ку Баль­та­зара, - Ко­ул, мы вер­немся… - они с Лео ис­чезли.  
Хо­зя­ин кив­нул Баль­та­зару, - зап­ри его…  
  
  
\- Пай­пер! Фи­би! – Прю по­оче­ред­но вле­тела в ком­на­ту каж­дой, за­жигая свет, - на чер­дак, жи­во! – Пер­стень из рук она не вы­пус­ка­ла, - Лео – к Ста­рей­ши­нам!   
\- Что слу­чилось? – Пай­пер, наб­лю­дая бес­пре­кос­ловное под­чи­нение му­жа, нас­то­рожи­лась, - в чем де­ло?  
\- А где Эн­ди? – зе­вая, по­ин­те­ресо­валась Фи­би.  
\- Ска­жи спа­сибо тво­ему Ко­улу, до­рогая, что не да­ет нам ску­чать! – ед­ко от­клик­ну­лась она, лис­тая Кни­гу.  
\- Ко­ул? – единс­твен­ное, что ус­лы­шала та, - с ним что-то слу­чилось! Я же го­вори­ла…- при­нялась бы­ло при­читать она, но Пай­пер ее обор­ва­ла, - Рас­ска­зывай, Прю!  
  
\- В Кни­ге есть что-ни­будь про Пер­стень Душ? – сто­ило стар­шей сес­тре за­кон­чить пе­рес­каз не­дав­них со­бытий, как обе то­роп­ли­во взя­лись за де­ло.  
\- У ме­ня ос­та­лось зак­ли­нание для вы­зова Баль­та­зара, - влез­ла Фи­би, - и да­же нем­но­го зелья, на вся­кий слу­чай…  
\- Нет! – Прю не на шут­ку ис­пу­галась, - пусть ос­та­ет­ся там, где сей­час, мы не мо­жем унич­то­жать де­мона, по­ка ду­ша Эн­ди в Перс­тне. У нас ма­ло вре­мени, зак­ли­нание дей­ству­ет до по­луно­чи.  
\- Пер­вое – на­до спас­ти Ко­ул! – Фи­би ре­шитель­но взя­лась за Кни­гу, - прос­то по­тому что – он клю­чевая фи­гура всей этой не­раз­бе­рихи.  
\- Нуж­но на вре­мя ку­да-то скрыть Пер­стень, - на­пом­ни­ла Пай­пер, - Хо­зя­ин в лю­бую се­кун­ду мо­жет прис­лать де­мона, да не од­но­го…   
\- А брать его с со­бой в Под­земный мир – от­кро­вен­но на­рывать­ся на неп­ри­ят­ности… - про­дол­жи­ла за нее Прю.  
\- Ста­рей­ши­ны тре­бу­ют Пер­стень, - Лео воз­ник пос­ре­ди чер­да­ка, ог­ля­дыва­ясь в по­ис­ках сес­тер, - они очень до­воль­ны тем, что вам уда­лось им зав­ла­деть.  
\- Лео, а они мо­гут не­кото­рое вре­мя по­дер­жать его у се­бя?  
\- Ты не по­няла, Прю, - он умолк, под­би­рая сло­ва, - они со­бира­ют­ся его унич­то­жить.  
\- А как же ду­ши тех, кто ту­да по­пал? – Лео мол­ча вздох­нул. Пай­пер об­ня­ла му­жа, - Лео, а ни­как нель­зя унес­ти его на­верх, а Ста­рей­ши­нам не го­ворить, что он – там… по­ка?  
\- Но… - он пе­рево­дил рас­те­рян­ный взгляд с од­ной сес­тры на дру­гую, - Пай­пер… ты же зна­ешь, как я…  
\- Толь­ко до по­луно­чи… - про­дол­жа­ла уве­щевать она. – Мы вер­нем Эн­ди и ты мо­жешь с гор­достью ид­ти пред их свет­лые очи…  
Не от­ве­чая, Лео заб­рал пер­стень из рук Прю и ис­чез…  
Лис­тавшая тем вре­менем Кни­гу Фи­би дош­ла до стра­ниц с опи­сани­ем Баль­та­зара, ви­дения она жда­ла под­созна­тель­но…  
  
 _Ко­ул, Прю и жен­щи­на, ко­торую они еще не встре­чали… Прю или за­щища­ла его от нез­на­ком­ки, или та по­мога­ла ей его спас­ти…_  
  
\- У нас мо­жет объ­явить­ся со­юз­ник, - при­дя в се­бя, объ­яви­ла она, - не знаю, кто.  
\- Ка­жет­ся, ты ви­дела ме­ня, Фи­би, - Оме­на воз­никла на чер­да­ке, - я так­же как и ты, ви­жу бу­дущее, толь­ко с дру­гой сто­роны.  
\- Про­види­ца, - Прю под­ня­ла ру­ку для ата­ки, - чем ты мо­жешь нам по­мочь?  
\- Не го­ни ме­ня, бу­дущая Хра­нитель­ни­ца, - она улыб­ну­лась, - мы еще при­годим­ся друг дру­гу. Я по­могу вер­нуть все на мес­те.  
\- По­чему? – Пай­пер выш­ла впе­ред, - В чем ва­ша вы­года?  
\- Да­вай­те ос­та­вим этот воп­рос без от­ве­та, - Оме­на прош­лась по чер­да­ку, - по­ка. Прю, Фи­би – я про­веду вас ту­да, где дер­жат Ко­ула.  
\- А за­чем нам вы? – ре­зон­но по­ин­те­ресо­валась млад­шая из сес­тер, - у нас в прин­ци­пе все схва­чено.  
\- А ты поп­ро­буй, - тер­пе­ливо по­сове­това­ла Про­види­ца, по­яс­няя, - пе­щера за­щище­на от лю­бого ма­гичес­ко­го воз­дей­ствия, так что – прос­то пе­ренес­тись у вас не по­лучит­ся. Что еще в ва­шем ар­се­нале – его вы­зов сю­да? Не сра­бота­ет, по­тому что он – не де­мон сей­час.  
\- До­пус­тим, вы вос­поль­зу­етесь сво­им пра­вом дос­ту­па, - про­из­несла Прю, - и мы ту­да прой­дем. Как мы от­ту­да вый­дем, ес­ли ма­гия под зап­ре­том?  
\- Не без мо­ей по­мощи, - был от­вет. – Ну, ре­шай­те, мне ка­залось – у вас вре­мя под­жи­ма­ет.  
\- Вы ска­зали, что возь­ме­те толь­ко ме­ня и Фи­би, - про­дол­жа­ла сом­не­вать­ся Прю, - по­чему не всех тро­их сра­зу?  
\- Ты – бу­дущая Хра­нитель­ни­ца Хо­зя­ина, она – лю­бит по­луде­мона, - Оме­на рав­но­душ­но кив­ну­ла в сто­рону Пай­пер, - же­не же Ан­ге­ла-Хра­ните­ля вни­зу де­лать не­чего. Вы вы­зове­те ее, ког­да сни­мете ма­гичес­кую за­щиту с пе­щеры.  
  
Вни­зу бы­ло при­выч­но сум­рачно, ча­дили фа­келы, Прю не­воль­но по­ежи­лась, пред­став­ляя, как не­уют­но здесь бу­дет пре­бывать пос­то­ян­но.  
У пе­щеры их встре­тил низ­ший де­мон, но под взгля­дом Оме­ны без­мол­вно про­пус­тил внутрь. За ре­шет­кой тя­нул­ся длин­ный уз­кий ко­ридор, в кон­це ко­торо­го бы­ла дверь, - вам ту­да. За­бирай­те Ко­ула и вер­ни­те все на мес­та. Те­перь за ва­ми – долг, - она ис­чезла, не про­ща­ясь, Прю с тру­дом удер­жа­лась, что­бы не плю­нуть вслед.  
Дверь не скри­пела, от­кры­ва­ясь, Ко­ул на ка­мен­ной ле­жан­ке не выг­ля­дел осо­бен­но из­можден­ным, - Как вы сю­да по­пали? – от­ры­вис­то спро­сил он Прю, ус­пешно ук­ло­ня­ясь от цеп­ких объ­ятий Фи­би.  
\- Нам по­мог­ли, - так­же не вда­ва­ясь в под­робнос­ти, от­ве­тила она, - на­до ухо­дить, Фи­би?  
\- Да-да, - еще раз с обо­жани­ем взгля­нув на Ко­ула, отоз­ва­лась она, - сей­час най­ду зак­ли­нание вы­зова…  
  


_Си­ла Трех, ус­лышь наш зов, и сес­тер со­еди­ни – где бы ни бы­ли они._

  
  
Прю чи­тала вмес­те с сес­трой, стоя ря­дом, ед­ва они за­кон­чи­ли – Пай­пер по­яви­лась в бе­лом вих­ре Си­лы.  
\- И что вам здесь так нра­вит­ся, Ко­ул, - за­мети­ла она, - тем­но, хо­лод­но…  
\- Страш­но, - улыб­нулся он в от­вет, - имен­но по­это­му мы тут и обос­но­вались. Так ко­му вы обя­заны по­яв­ле­ни­ем здесь, Прю?  
\- Про­види­це, - не ста­ла скры­вать оче­вид­но­го она, - и мы раз­бе­рем­ся с этим по­том, с тво­ей по­мощью, ес­ли я рань­ше не прибью те­бя!  
\- Хо­чешь ска­зать, что ес­ли бы не Эн­ди… - он ус­мехнул­ся, - здра­вые мыс­ли все еще при­ходят мне в го­лову.  
\- Вот там бы их и ос­тавлял, - бур­кну­ла Прю, по­вора­чива­ясь к сес­тре, - Пай­пер, зелье зах­ва­тила? – та про­тяну­ла склян­ку и зак­ли­нание на соз­да­ние пор­та­ла.  
  


_Си­ла Трех по­может нам грань ре­аль­нос­ти сло­мать,  
сло­во зель­ем под­креп­ляя, путь до­мой се­бе соз­дать._

  
  
В цен­тре пе­щеры воз­ник про­ход, сквозь не­яр­кое све­чение ко­торо­го прос­матри­вались очер­та­ния чер­да­ка.  
\- Фи­би, - она под­тол­кну­ла сес­тру к про­ходу, - ты пер­вая, по­том Ко­ул, Пай­пер, я – за­мыка­ющая. Быс­тро!  
  
Толь­ко пос­ле то­го, как све­чение пор­та­ла по­гас­ло, ста­ло яс­но, что здесь не­дав­но бы­ло по­бо­ище. Лео без соз­на­ния ле­жал под вит­ражным ок­ном.  
\- Что слу­чилось? – Пай­пер по­мог­ла ему сесть, с тре­вогой раз­гля­дывая.  
\- Баль­та­зар, - он по­мор­щился, - заб­рал Пер­стень. Я не ус­пел его скрыть на­вер­ху, он ме­ня пе­рех­ва­тил.  
\- Стран­но, что не убил,- Ко­ул за­дум­чи­во пос­матри­вал на Лео, - а ведь мог.  
\- Да­вай по­раду­ем­ся, что твоя де­мони­чес­кая по­лови­на не до­дума­лась до «кон­троль­но­го выс­тре­ла», - не­ожи­дан­но рез­ко от­ре­аги­рова­ла Пай­пер, по­могая му­жу под­нять­ся.  
\- Его на­до вер­нуть, - ре­шитель­но пос­та­нови­ла Прю, - Ко­ул, ты зна­ешь его луч­ше всех нас, он от­даст Пер­стень Хо­зя­ину?  
\- Ес­ли та­ков был при­каз, - кив­нул тот.  
\- Зна­чит, про­цесс при­дет­ся ус­ко­рить, - про­бор­мо­тала Прю, об­ра­ща­ясь к Лео, - как дав­но он на те­бя на­пал?  
\- Не знаю, Прю, - раз­вел ру­ками тот, - не бо­лее по­луча­са на­зад.  
\- За­меча­тель­но, мы вы­зовем его сю­да и вер­нем Пер­стень!  
\- Это бе­зумие, Прю, - воз­ра­зила Пай­пер, - не за­бывай, я ни­ког­да не мог­ла его за­моро­зить.  
\- И в си­ловую ло­вуш­ку его не за­манишь, - под­держа­ла ее Фи­би.  
\- Вы­зывай­те, - не­ожи­дан­но на сто­рону Прю встал Ко­ул, - я вам по­могу. Все-та­ки, это я втя­нул Эн­ди…   
\- Фи­би, Пай­пер, да­вай­те с этим по­кон­чим! – сме­рив Ко­ула не­понят­ным взгля­дом, отоз­ва­лась она, - зак­ли­нание вы­зова…  
  


_Баль­та­зар, где бы ни был ты, зов наш ус­лышь и во пло­ти нам явись._

  
  
Пол слов­но ра­зошел­ся под но­гами, впус­кая его. Прю со­ри­ен­ти­рова­лась пер­вой, - Пай­пер! За­тор­мо­зи его, а я – уда­рю!  
\- Пос­той, Прю, - Ко­ул вы­шел впе­ред, ос­та­новив­шись пря­мо пе­ред де­моном, - Пер­стень! – тре­бова­тель­но про­из­нес он, не от­пуская взгля­да то­го, кто сей­час был его де­мони­чес­кой сущ­ностью. Нес­коль­ко се­кунд длил­ся по­еди­нок во­ли, по­том Баль­та­зар не­охот­но скло­нил го­лову и на ла­дони Ко­ула по­явил­ся Пер­стень.  
\- Те­перь – быс­тро, Прю! – он пе­реки­нул его ей, - у вас ми­нут пять, не боль­ше…   
Де­вочек дваж­ды про­сить не приш­лось – зак­ли­нание бы­ло уже го­тово.  
  


_Пер­стень Душ мы зак­ли­на­ем ду­шу Эн­ди воз­вра­тить.  
Пусть она вер­нется в те­ло, где и суж­де­но ей быть_

  
  
Го­лоса сес­тер сли­лись в мо­нотон­ный гул, из перс­тня в ру­ках Прю выр­вался сгус­ток энер­гии и мгно­вение по­мед­лив, уго­дил точ­но в те­ло Баль­та­зара. Ко­ул ото­шел в сто­рону, прис­ло­ня­ясь к сте­не, тя­жело ды­шал, вы­тирая выс­ту­пив­ший пот. А об­лик де­мона поп­лыл, рас­тво­ря­ясь и, хо­тя Баль­та­зар соп­ро­тив­лялся, но его не­дав­нее под­чи­нение Ко­улу по­мог­ло Эн­ди. По­верх го­ловы без­звуч­но по­вис­шей на нем Прю, он встре­тил­ся гла­зами с Ко­улом –  _Луч­ше за­бери его на­зад…_  
Раз­ви­тия эта те­ма не по­лучи­ла – Пер­стень, что Прю толь­ко что сжи­мала в ру­ках, зас­ве­тил­ся тем­ным све­том из­нутри и слов­но про­валил­ся сквозь пол.  
\- Черт! – в сер­дцах про­из­нес Ко­ул, - упус­ти­ли!   
\- При­дет­ся все на­чинать сна­чала, - как-то осо­бо ве­село кон­ста­тиро­вала Фи­би.  
\- Толь­ко те­перь все бу­дет слож­нее, - не вы­пус­кая Прю из рук, кив­нул Эн­ди, - Хо­зя­ин нас­то­роже.  
\- Ни­кому в го­лову не при­дет дваж­ды пов­то­рить уже про­валив­шу­юся по­пыт­ку ог­рабле­ния в тот же день! – Ко­ул под­мигнул Пай­пер и Лео, - При­дет­ся те­бе, Трю­до, еще поп­ракти­ковать­ся в де­моно­логии…  
\- Нам нуж­но скрыть­ся от Про­види­цы, - на­пом­ни­ла Прю, а Фи­би под­хва­тила, - Я знаю од­но зак­ли­нание, она нас не по­чувс­тву­ет!  
\- Тог­да, - Ко­ул ог­ля­дел всех еще раз, - план ос­та­ет­ся преж­ним. Прю, не воз­ра­жа­ешь, ес­ли мы зах­ва­тим Фи­би, вмес­то ва­шего Хра­ните­ля?  
\- Мне не нра­вит­ся чувс­тво де­жа вю, - воз­ра­зила она, - я пред­почла бы не рис­ко­вать и дос­тать Пер­стень с то­бой в ка­чес­тве Баль­та­зара.  
\- Ес­ли те­бя не ин­те­ресу­ет ре­зуль­тат, - по­жал пле­чами он, - по­жалуй­ста…  
\- Нам по­надо­бит­ся весь бо­евой ар­се­нал, - тут же вкли­нилась Пай­пер, - а Эн­ди при всем же­лании – сде­лать это­го не мо­жет.  
\- И ты не бу­дешь воз­ра­жать, что я сно­ва бу­ду де­моном? – при­об­няв Фи­би, по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Ко­ул.  
\- А с че­го ты взял, - при­жав­шись к не­му, от­ве­тила она, - что я про­тив Баль­та­зара?  
\- Что ж, - прос­ле­див взгляд Прю, он по­жал пле­чами, - каж­до­му свое. Мо­гу я вос­поль­зо­вать­ся Кни­гой? – она сде­лала приг­ла­ша­ющий жест.  
Зак­ли­нание наш­лось не сра­зу, Ко­ул ос­то­рож­ни­чал, об­ра­ща­ясь с Кни­гой Та­инств.  
\- Эн­ди, го­тов? – по­ложив ру­ку на раз­во­рот, он на­чал чи­тать на­рас­пев  
  


_Си­ла, дан­ная взай­мы, пусть на­зад вер­нется.  
След ма­гичес­кий в ду­ше смер­тно­го сот­рется._

  
  
Их обо­их зак­ру­тил тем­ный вихрь, пе­рет­ря­хивая де­мони­чес­кую сущ­ность из од­но­го в дру­гого. Ког­да все стих­ло, Ко­ул по­вел пле­чами, буд­то в при­выч­ный кос­тюм вле­зая, и ис­чез – что­бы тут же воз­никнуть в про­тиво­полож­ном уг­лу чер­да­ка. Наб­лю­дая за этой де­монс­тра­ци­ей со снис­хо­дитель­ной ух­мылкой, Эн­ди на­пом­нил, - Ког­да за­кон­чишь рез­вить­ся, Тер­нер, мо­жет при­кинем – как вер­нуть Пер­стень?  
\- Лег­ко! – Ко­ул, прак­ти­ку­ясь, соз­дал и унич­то­жил не­боль­шой энер­ге­тичес­кий шар. – Толь­ко по­теряв, в пол­ной ме­ре оце­нива­ешь свою си­лу.  
\- Не мо­гу ска­зать, что мне жаль с ней рас­ста­вать­ся, - па­риро­вал Эн­ди, - как-то спо­кой­нее быть че­лове­ком.  
\- Фи­би, а что ты де­ла­ешь? – Прю, на­конец, за­мети­ла стран­ные ма­нипу­ляции, ко­торы­ми за­нима­лась млад­шая из сес­тер.  
\- Пы­та­юсь выз­вать ви­дение, - не­тер­пе­ливо от­махну­лась та, - про Пер­стень! – и ви­дение приш­ло… Оч­нувшись, она сбив­чи­во за­гово­рила, - Это не Хо­зя­ин! Про­види­ца – ей ну­жен Пер­стень, что­бы из­ба­вить­ся от нас!  
\- А вот это уже ин­те­рес­но! – тон Прю ни­чего хо­роше­го не пред­ве­щал, - спра­вить­ся в Оме­ной нам впол­не по си­лам.   
\- Вы бу­дете бес­силь­ны про­тив нее, - без­жа­лос­тно на­пом­нил Ко­ул, - да-да, Прю, имен­но ты да­ла сог­ла­сие на дол­жок, так что – вы не име­ете пра­ва ей пре­пятс­тво­вать!   
\- Это смеш­но! – Пай­пер взгля­нула на Лео в по­ис­ках под­дер­жки, - раз­ве та­кое воз­можно?  
\- К со­жале­нию, - кив­нул тот, - ко­неч­но, ес­ли ма­гия нап­ря­мую не­сет уг­ро­зу ва­шей жиз­ни, вы мо­жете за­щищать­ся. Но и толь­ко.  
\- Что Про­види­ца мо­жет сде­лать с Перс­тнем? – вер­нул раз­го­вор в нуж­ное рус­ло Эн­ди, - Ко­ул?  
\- Ва­ри­ан­тов – ть­ма, - ус­мехнул­ся не­воль­но­му ка­лам­бу­ру он, - ес­ли пе­ренас­тро­ить его на де­мони­чес­кую сущ­ность… тог­да ее цель – Хо­зя­ин!  
\- Ну вот, - ог­ля­дев всех при­сутс­тву­ющих, под­во­дит итог Эн­ди, - те­перь са­мое важ­ное – ре­шить, бу­дем ли мы вме­шивать­ся…  
  
  
Ко­ул пе­ремес­тил Прю и Эн­ди, сле­дом в его пе­щерах воз­ник Лео с Пай­пер и Фи­би.  
\- Ну и что даль­ше? – Прю яв­но зли­лась, - Пред­ла­га­ешь про­дол­жить пре­ния здесь?  
\- Ты и Пай­пер – со мной, - Ко­ул уже при­нял ре­шение, - все ос­таль­ные по­будут здесь. Ес­ли что-то пой­дет не так – Хра­нитель ус­лы­шит Зов и у вас бу­дет Си­ла Трех и воз­можность быс­тро сли­нять.  
Сес­тры пе­рег­ля­нулись, не ре­ша­ясь оз­ву­чивать свои опа­сения, их муж­чи­ны то­же мол­ча­ли, каж­дый по собс­твен­но­му опы­ту зная це­ну сло­вам «все бу­дет хо­рошо».  
\- Лад­но, - Прю вы­жида­юще гля­нула на Ко­ула, - мы не дей­ству­ем сра­зу, так?  
\- Мне нуж­ны до­каза­тель­ства, - кив­нул он, - ина­че по­том я не от­ма­жусь.  
\- То­же мне, агент под прик­ры­ти­ем, - фыр­кну­ла Прю, - по­ка осо­бой поль­зы от тво­ей под­рывной де­ятель­нос­ти я не за­мети­ла, а вот проб­лем у нас точ­но при­бави­лось.  
\- С это­го все и на­чина­ет­ся, - рас­се­ян­но за­метил Ко­ул, на­чиная пе­реме­щение, - не вы­совы­вай­тесь…  
  
Он воз­ник пе­ред Про­види­цей, ког­да та кол­до­вала над Перс­тнем.  
\- Уже вер­нулся, - она под­ня­ла взгляд от Чер­ной Кни­ги Та­инств, - я жда­ла те­бя, Ко­ул.  
\- Для че­го те­бе Пер­стень, Оме­на? – он по­дошел бли­же, - от­дай его мне или са­ма вер­ни Хо­зя­ину. Я да­же ус­туплю те­бе паль­му пер­венс­тва.   
\- Ты сно­ва стал со­бой, Баль­та­зар, - она улыб­ну­лась, - это хо­рошо. Все идет так, как я пред­ви­дела.  
\- Все­го пред­ви­деть не­воз­можно, - над ла­донью Ко­ула воз­ник энер­ге­тичес­кий шар, - этим я те­бя не унич­то­жу, но хоть от­вле­ку, на вре­мя.  
\- Не ду­маю, - Оме­на вер­ну­лась к зак­ли­нанию пе­ренас­трой­ки Перс­тня, - ты опоз­дал, де­мони­чес­кая сущ­ность – та же ду­ша, раз­ли­чие толь­ко в од­ном…  
\- Те­ло мо­жет жить без ду­ши, - от­клик­нулся Ко­ул, уже поч­ти соб­равшись поз­вать на по­мощь За­чаро­ван­ных. Но Оме­на вдруг раз­верну­лась, - он то­же чувс­тву­ет те­бя, По­вели­тель… - Хо­зя­ин воз­ник из сгус­тка ть­мы, - я пре­дуп­режда­ла те­бя, но ты пред­по­чел ме­ня не слы­шать. А те­перь – Баль­та­зар зай­мет твое мес­то, а я ста­ну его бли­жай­шим со­вет­ни­ком…  
\- Не ви­жу осо­бого рве­ния к тро­ну, - при­шел от­вет из ть­мы.  
\- Ес­ли аль­тер­на­тивой – бу­дет его су­щес­тво­вание, - на­чала Оме­на, но Ко­ул, так и не пе­ревоп­ло­тив­ший­ся в Баль­та­зара, пе­ребил ее.  
\- Оши­ба­ешь­ся, шан­таж – не луч­ший спо­соб най­ти нас­ледни­ка.   
\- Под­чи­нив Пер­стень се­бе – я са­ма ста­ну Хо­зяй­кой! – воз­ра­зила она.  
\- Его не­об­хо­димо унич­то­жить, - пред­при­нял пос­леднюю по­пыт­ку Ко­ул, - он уг­ро­жа­ет всем нам! А пос­ле все­го это­го – мо­жет во­об­ще вый­ти из-под кон­тро­ля!  
Оме­на уже не слу­шала его, тво­ря зак­ли­нание – тем­ный луч выр­вался из Перс­тня, нап­равлен­ный пря­мо на Хо­зя­ина…  
\- Про­види­ца! – Прю мах­ну­ла ру­кой и Пер­стень выр­ва­ло из рук той, от­ка­тив­шись, он упал пря­мо под но­ги Ко­улу, - Хо­зя­ин, ко­неч­но, тот еще по­дарок – это факт! Но ты в ка­чес­тве его за­мены на тро­не – са­мый не­удач­ный ва­ри­ант! – она кив­ну­ла Пай­пер и та ос­та­нови­ла вре­мя.  
\- Вов­ре­мя, Прю, - за­метил Ко­ул, по­ложив пер­стень в кар­ман, но она вы­рази­тель­но гля­нула на свою рас­кры­тую ла­донь, - вот то, за чем вы приш­ли.  
\- Я дол­жен поб­ла­года­рить вас, - проз­ву­чало из-под ка­пюшо­на, - ты прош­ла Ис­пы­тание, Хра­нитель­ни­ца, те­перь ког­да при­дет вре­мя – те­бя при­зовут. Оме­ну ос­тавь­те, она зас­лу­жила мо­его лич­но­го вни­мания, - Хо­зя­ин на­кинул на на­чав­шую при­ходить в се­бя Про­види­цу еще па­ру зак­ля­тий, та прев­ра­тилась в жи­вую ста­тую и ис­чезла в сте­не ог­ня. – Баль­та­зар, твой вы­бор сде­лан и за не­го – все об­ви­нения с те­бя сня­ты, ты во­лен рас­по­ряжать­ся сво­ей судь­бой, я при­зову те­бя… До ско­рой встре­чи, ведь­мы.  
  
  
До­мой вер­ну­лись все вмес­те, ка­залось, что с при­сутс­тви­ем Ко­ула все как-то при­мири­лись, мол­ча­ливо сог­ла­сив­шись счи­тать его частью Семьи.  
\- Лео, от­прав­ляй­ся к Ста­рей­ши­нам, - Прю от­да­ла ему Пер­стень, - на­де­юсь, в этот раз они бу­дут до­воль­ны. А мы, по­хоже, мо­жем пе­редох­нуть.  
\- Мне на­до по­явить­ся в Уп­равле­нии, - Эн­ди взгля­нул на ча­сы, - нель­зя пос­то­ян­но от­лы­нивать под бла­говид­ным пред­ло­гом оче­ред­но­го рас­сле­дова­ния.  
\- Ты же сут­ки не спал! – Прю пе­рех­ва­тила его ру­ку, на что тот улыб­нулся, все-та­ки опус­ка­ясь ря­дом с ней на ди­ван.  
\- Ког­да это слу­жило оп­равда­ни­ем при на­шей ра­боте, - за­метил Ко­ул, удоб­но рас­по­ложив­шись в крес­ле, - тем бо­лее, в Бю­ро. Я те­бе ком­па­нию сос­тавлю, Трю­до, мне то­же по­лез­но в офи­се зас­ве­тить­ся.  
\- Ты – ра­бота­ешь? – в три го­лоса хо­ром уди­вились де­воч­ки.  
\- В час­тной ад­во­кат­ской фир­ме, - не­воз­му­тимо прос­ве­тил их Эн­ди, - с тех пор, как вер­нулся…  
\- И это – не шир­ма Под­земно­го ми­ра, - с до­воль­ным ви­дом под­твер­дил Ко­ул, - под­бро­сить те­бя до Кон­то­ры?


	8. Эпизод 8

***  
Неб­режно мах­нув удос­то­вере­ни­ем Бю­ро, Эн­ди под­ны­рива­ет под лен­ту ог­ражде­ния, про­ходя внутрь мно­гок­вартир­но­го до­ма, Мо­рис вы­ходит навс­тре­чу, - Удач­но, что прис­ла­ли те­бя… - на воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд ка­ча­ет го­ловой, - луч­ше сам уви­дишь.  
В квар­ти­ре – тол­па лиш­не­го на­роду – де­тек­ти­вы, кри­мина­лис­ты, пат­руль­ные, кто-то в штат­ском… жер­тва, нав­скид­ку – хо­зяй­ка квар­ти­ры, ле­жит пос­ре­ди ком­на­ты в чем-то на­поми­на­ющем ри­ту­аль­ный круг, и во­лосы у нее аб­со­лют­но се­дые…  
\- Ну, что ду­ма­ешь? – мно­гоз­на­читель­но про­из­но­сит Мо­рис, ло­вя его взгляд, - ни­чего не на­поми­на­ет?  
\- При­чина смер­ти? – от­ры­вис­то уточ­ня­ет Эн­ди у де­лови­того вра­ча.  
\- Сер­дечный прис­туп, - от­кли­ка­ет­ся он, наб­лю­дая за про­цес­сом упа­ков­ки те­ла сво­ими по­мощ­ни­ками, - но мне ка­жет­ся, де­тек­ти­вы, что спро­воци­рован он чем-то ужас­ным.   
\- Ты пом­нишь, что у нас бы­ло по­хожее де­ло? – буб­нит ему впол­го­лоса Мо­рис, - и оно так и ви­сит на от­де­ле, по­тому что…  
\- По­тому что не рас­кры­то, Мо­рис, - пре­дос­те­рега­ющим взгля­дом пре­секая лю­бую дис­куссию, от­ве­ча­ет Эн­ди, - и я за­беру все схо­жие де­ла…  
\- Бю­ро те­перь зай­мет­ся ими, - Мо­рис удов­летво­рен­но вы­дыха­ет, - за­меча­тель­но, я приш­лю их те­бе с курь­ером.  
\- Луч­ше при­неси сам, за­од­но и по­ужи­на­ем, те­бе бу­дут ра­ды, ты же зна­ешь.  
\- Угу, а по­том вдруг что-то где-то про­изой­дет и нас­та­нет оче­ред­ной ко­нец све­та!  
\- Мо­рис… - как-то ус­та­ло про­из­но­сит Эн­ди, но тот его пе­реби­ва­ет, - Нет-нет и еще раз – нет! Пред­по­читаю ос­та­вать­ся в не­веде­нии!  
\- От­но­ситель­но че­го? – зву­чит у них за спи­ной зна­комый го­лос, - при­вет, до­рогой, что ты хо­чешь на ужин? Пай­пер при­нима­ет за­казы, у них с Лео се­год­ня го­дов­щи­на, по­это­му…  
\- Что ты здесь де­ла­ешь, Прю? – не да­вая ей рас­смот­реть под­робнос­ти мес­та прес­тупле­ния, Эн­ди от­тесня­ет ее к вхо­ду, - как ты прош­ла?  
\- У ме­ня – жур­на­лист­ское удос­то­вере­ние и мас­са лич­но­го оба­яния, - все еще улы­ба­ет­ся она, - ну и сов­сем нем­но­го кол­довс­тва.  
\- Де­ло зак­ры­то для прес­сы, - стан­дар­тной фра­зой Бю­ро от­де­лыва­ет­ся ее муж, вы­зывая лифт, - и ему прис­во­ен гриф Х.  
\- Так все пло­хо? – уже не соп­ро­тив­ля­ясь, она за­ходит в лифт вслед за ним.  
\- Мне ка­залось, что в тот раз вы из­ба­вились от не­го раз и нав­сегда, - еще раз кив­нув пат­руль­но­му на вхо­де, Эн­ди са­дит­ся в ма­шину, - ты сей­час до­мой?  
\- В ре­дак­цию, на­до от­чи­тать­ся, - она ки­ва­ет в сто­рону зда­ния, - за вы­езд на мес­то про­ис­шес­твия. Хо­тя бы об­щи­ми фра­зами.   
\- Я за­еду за то­бой че­рез час, хо­рошо?  
  
  
На кух­не дым сто­ит ко­ромыс­лом – в кас­трю­лях и на ско­вород­ках всех че­тырех кон­фо­рок что-то буль­ка­ет, ши­пит, шквор­чит и ва­рит­ся, а Пай­пер пе­ред­ви­га­ет­ся меж­ду всем этим ба­лага­ном, уве­рен­но уп­равля­ясь с нес­коль­ки­ми блю­дами сра­зу.   
\- Бо­же, ка­кие аро­маты! – с неп­ритвор­ным вос­торгом втя­нув но­сом, Лео воз­ни­ка­ет на по­роге, - а где – все?  
\- Те­бе за­чем? – свар­ли­вым то­ном пе­рес­пра­шива­ет она.  
\- Ста­рей­ши­ны про­сили… - он быс­тро увя­да­ет, - не знаю, для че­го, но нуж­ны вы трое.  
\- Ть­фу на тво­их Ста­рей­шин! – вор­чит она, - раз ты не зна­ешь при­чины, зна­чит ни­чего экс­тра-сроч­но­го не про­ис­хо­дит. Зна­чит, - она про­вор­но сни­ма­ет ско­вород­ку с пли­ты и лишь пос­ле за­кан­чи­ва­ет, - вре­мя тер­пит…  
\- На­вер­ное… - как-то не слиш­ком уве­рен­но сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Лео, - мож­но и по­дож­дать…  
  
 _Не­заме­чен­ный ими обо­ими де­мон, с удов­летво­рен­ной улыб­кой на ли­це, мед­ленно ис­че­за­ет, рас­тво­ря­ясь в воз­ду­хе._  
  
\- Ты по­чему не брал труб­ку?! – пе­рех­ва­тив на по­роге офи­са, Фи­би бу­равит его по­доз­ри­тель­ным взгля­дом, - где ты был всю не­делю?  
\- У ме­ня про­цесс в раз­га­ре, до­рогу­ша, - при­об­няв ту за пле­чи, от­че­го у нее тут же под­ка­шива­ют­ся но­ги, Ко­ул нас­мешли­во про­дол­жа­ет, - к то­му же, я же при­ходил до­мой но­чевать.  
\- Ага, на ночь че­рез три! – все еще по­буль­ки­вая от воз­му­щения, все-та­ки выс­во­бож­да­ет­ся она, - мог бы и поз­во­нить, что жив-здо­ров!   
\- Не хо­чешь но­вую квар­ти­ру за­ценить? – как бы меж­ду про­чим про­из­но­сит он, про­пус­кая ее в лифт.   
  
 _Ник­то из них не ви­дит то­го са­мого де­мона, что ис­чез из кух­ни особ­ня­ка Хол­ли­велов нес­коль­ко се­кунд на­зад. Рас­сы­пая вок­руг неч­то на­поми­на­ющее зо­лотис­тую пыль, де­мон шеп­чет, а Ко­ул – пов­то­ря­ет вслед за ним…_  
  
\- Ее пре­дос­тавля­ет фир­ма и я хо­тел бы, что­бы те­бе она пон­ра­вилась, по­тому что я ду­маю сог­ла­сить­ся…  
\- А по­чему она дол­жна нра­вить­ся мне? – вклю­ча­ет ду­роч­ку Фи­би, - квар­ти­ра – твоя…  
\- А жить в ней бу­дем мы с то­бой… - про­дол­жа­ет Ко­ул, - ваш дом не слиш­ком прис­по­соб­лен для та­кого ко­личес­тва взрос­лых лю­дей.  
\- Ты о тон­ких сте­нах? – хи­хика­ет Фи­би, то­же по­падая под вли­яние де­мона, - хо­тя, с дру­гой сто­роны – ты прав, нель­зя же всю жизнь про­жить с сес­тра­ми в со­сед­них ком­на­тах! Идем смот­реть квар­ти­ру!  
  
 _Удов­летво­рен­ный про­ис­хо­дящим, де­мон ос­тавля­ет их на­еди­не…_  
  
\- Так о ка­ком де­моне идет речь? – ед­ва усев­шись в его ма­шину, по-де­лово­му соб­ранно спра­шива­ет она.  
\- Бар­ра­кас… - Эн­ди ла­кони­чен, это час он про­вел за тем, что срав­ни­вал де­ла двух­летней дав­ности и ны­неш­нее, на­ходя все боль­ше со­путс­тву­юще­го сходс­тва.- Ду­маю, он вер­нулся и стал силь­нее, ес­ли это воз­можно.  
\- Воз­можно все, - за­думав­шись, от­зы­ва­ет­ся Прю, - да и меж­ду  _унич­то­жили_  и  _по­бедил_ и – це­лая про­пасть. Лео нам это как-то пы­тал­ся на паль­цах объ­яс­нить…  
  
 _Да­веш­ний де­мон воз­ни­ка­ет на зад­нем си­денье за их спи­нами, что-то ощу­тив, Прю обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся…_  
  
\- Ес­ли ты прав, - про­дол­жа­ет она, чувс­твуя се­бя все не­уют­ней, - то мед­лить нель­зя!  
\- Для на­чала неп­ло­хо бы­ло бы вы­яс­нить вер­ны ли на­ши по­доз­ре­ния, - Эн­ди трет за­тылок в по­пыт­ке из­ба­вить­ся от свер­бя­щего ощу­щения чь­его-то при­сутс­твия, - и ес­ли это так, то как он, черт возь­ми, выб­рался, и ка­кую си­лу при этом по­имел!  
  
 _Не­доволь­ный де­мон, бро­сив рас­хо­довать дра­гоцен­ную пыль Чис­ти­лища по­нап­расну – па­роч­ка не под­да­валась его ма­гичес­ким ча­рам, плю­нув, ис­чез._  
  
\- Ты ни­чего не за­метил? – Прю, обер­нувшись еще раз, смот­рит на му­жа, - та­кое чувс­тво…  
\- … буд­то за на­ми сле­дили, - сог­ла­ша­ет­ся он. – Прю, ты соз­да­ешь ас­траль­ную про­ек­цию, а де­моны на это спо­соб­ны?  
\- Да, те, кто вла­де­ет си­лой пе­реме­щения и ее ва­ри­аци­ями, - и пре­дуп­реждая его воп­рос, про­дол­жа­ет, - нет, Бар­ра­кас этой си­лой не вла­дел.  
\- Но мог ее по­лучить! – Эн­ди за­водит мо­тор, - и кто зна­ет, что еще… Мо­жет, Кни­га под­ска­жет ре­шение…  
  
  
Ка­залось, Лео де­журит на крыль­це, по­тому что сто­ит им вой­ти, как он, прип­ля­сывая от не­тер­пе­ния и выг­ля­дывая в еще не­запер­тую дверь, ра­зоча­рован­но кон­ста­тиру­ет, - А Фи­би и Ко­ул раз­ве не с ва­ми?  
\- Что - сош­лют в ар­хив? - на хо­ду рас­пуская гал­стук, под­де­ва­ет Эн­ди, - за не­выпол­не­ние обя­затель­ств…   
\- Впол­не мо­гут и отоз­вать, - с уны­лой серь­ез­ностью от­зы­ва­ет­ся тот, зас­тавляя Прю нер­вни­чать, - я дол­жен был соб­рать вас еще ут­ром, но по­чему-то от­ло­жил… а те­перь..  
\- Те­бя выз­ва­ли на ко­вер, - за не­го за­кан­чи­ва­ет Эн­ди, - а твоя бе­зот­ветс­твен­ность не мо­жет иметь де­мони­чес­кое про­ис­хожде­ние?  
\- Ве­ро­ят­нее все­го, - Пай­пер спус­ка­ет­ся с чер­да­ка вмес­те с Кни­гой, - я ис­ка­ла по­хожие слу­чаи…  
\- По­дож­ди­те, - пре­рыва­ет сес­тру Прю, - да­вай­те по оче­реди. Лео?  
\- Ста­рей­ши­ны про­сили вас соб­рать, что­бы пе­редать вам на хра­нение Сущ­ность Ста­рей­ши­ны, вре­мя ко­торо­го ис­текло. Его но­вый со­суд - по­тен­ци­аль­ный Ста­рей­ши­на дол­жен при­быть сю­да в те­чении бли­жай­ших су­ток. Боль­ше Сущ­ность хра­нить­ся от­дель­но от те­ла не мо­жет.  
\- А как нас­чет всплес­ка де­мони­чес­кой ак­тивнос­ти в не­дав­нем вре­мени? – по­да­ет го­лос Эн­ди, - не фик­си­рова­лось ни­чего не­обыч­но­го?  
\- Не мо­рочь им го­лову, Лео, - Прю вып­ро­важи­ва­ет его в сто­рону две­ри, - прос­то при­неси то, за чем мы дол­жны прис­мотреть. Пай­пер, - она раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся к сес­тре ед­ва за Лео гас­нет си­яние, - поз­во­ни Фи­би, где она-то бол­та­ет­ся?  
\- Хо­чешь дру­гую сто­рону прив­лечь к сот­рудни­чес­тву, - не спра­шива­ет Эн­ди, - Ко­улу вы­яс­нить де­тали бу­дет, не­сом­ненно, про­ще.  
  
Хлоп­нувшая дверь и шум­ные вос­торги оз­на­мено­вали по­яв­ле­ние млад­шей Хол­ли­велл, - Бо­же, ка­кая квар­ти­ра! Прю, Пай­пер, вы прос­то обя­заны зав­тра по­ехать со мной! Ко­ул во­зил ме­ня в но­вый рай­он, там ему пре­дос­та­вили – бес­плат­но, пред­став­ля­ете – це­лый пен­тха­ус! – Прю ед­ва сдер­жи­ва­ясь, мол­ча пе­режи­дала этот фон­тан, но Фи­би ос­та­новить бы­ло не так-то прос­то.   
  
 _Бар­ра­кас от удо­воль­ствия по­тира­ет ру­ки – как всег­да, Фи­би под­да­ет­ся его воз­дей­ствию луч­ше всех, мож­но что угод­но из нее ле­пить._  
  
Раз­го­ра­ющий­ся уже не на шут­ку спор меж­ду стар­шей и млад­шей га­сит Эн­ди, - Фи­би, поп­ро­си Ко­ула за­ехать сю­да и как мож­но ско­рее, ес­ли те­бе это не сос­та­вит тру­да.  
\- Вот нель­зя что ли так – поп­ро­сить! – бур­чит она вслед буль­ка­ющей, слов­но за­кипев­ший чай­ник, Прю, и уже елей­ным го­лосом про­из­но­сит в труб­ку, - До­рогой, вер­нись в особ­няк, тут ты за­чем-то сроч­но ну­жен…  
Тот по­яв­ля­ет­ся мгно­вен­но, - И ко­му это я так ну­жен, Прю?  
\- По­хоже, у вас в Чис­ти­лище – ды­ры в за­боре, - пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет ини­ци­ати­ву Эн­ди, - и очень боль­шие. Де­мон стра­хов яв­но от­ту­да сли­нял.  
\- Это не­воз­можно, - быс­тро от­ве­ча­ет тот, ме­няя тон под его скеп­ти­чес­ким взгля­дом, - без сан­кции Хо­зя­ина. Уз­наю – со­об­щу, - ла­конич­но за­кан­чи­ва­ет он, ис­че­зая.  
  
 _Наб­лю­дав­ший это Бар­ра­кас удив­ленно прис­вис­тнул, - не­уже­ли Хо­зя­ин спус­ка­ет те­бе это, Баль­та­зар?! – воз­дей­ствие на Фи­би не тре­бу­ет поч­ти ни­каких уси­лий._  
  
Со­суд с ма­гичес­кой сущ­ностью на­поми­на­ет фо­нарь и то­же слег­ка све­тит­ся.  
\- Как мы уз­на­ем – ко­го ждем? – за­да­ет впол­не ло­гич­ный воп­рос Пай­пер, ос­то­рож­но пе­ред­ви­гая со­суд бли­же к ок­ну, - Де­моны на­вер­ня­ка вос­поль­зу­ют­ся си­ту­аци­ей, что­бы по­лучить пе­ревес.  
\- Это же сущ­ность Свет­ло­го Ста­рей­ши­ны, - с ум­ным ви­дом встре­ва­ет Фи­би, - ка­кой прок от нее де­монам или то­му же Хо­зя­ину!  
\- Это все­го лишь сгус­ток энер­гии, Фи­би, - Лео с удо­воль­стви­ем воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к обя­зан­ностям Хра­ните­ля, - да, в нем мно­го си­лы, и каж­дая из сто­рон мо­жет ис­поль­зо­вать ее в собс­твен­ных це­лях или на бла­го дру­гих. Вот в чем раз­ни­ца…  
За­катив гла­за, Фи­би нап­равля­ет­ся к вы­ходу с чер­да­ка, - нам ее прис­ла­ли, что­бы она в Под­земный мир не по­пала, вот и дер­жа­ли бы ее у се­бя на­вер­ху!  
\- Лео, а по­чему Ста­рей­ши­ны не под­го­тови­лись к про­цес­су пе­реда­чи сущ­ности за­ранее, или это нель­зя пре­дуга­дать?  
\- По­чему, - от­ве­ча­ет тот Эн­ди, - все бы­ло пред­ска­зано, но та, кто дол­жна бы­ла при­нять эту сущ­ность, не­ожи­дан­но бы­ла уби­та, по­это­му оче­редь пе­реш­ла к сле­ду­юще­му пре­тен­денту.  
\- А тво­ему на­чаль­ству это не по­каза­лось стран­ным? – на­чина­ет бы­ло Эн­ди, но су­дя по рас­те­ряв­ше­муся ви­ду Хра­ните­ля – воп­рос не по ад­ре­су.  
\- Эн­ди, - приб­ли­зив­шись поч­ти вплот­ную, Прю шеп­чет, - прик­рой ме­ня, я поп­ро­бую най­ти Ко­ула…  
\- Не ли­шено смыс­ла, - сог­ла­ша­ет­ся он, под­хва­тывая ее за та­лию, - осо­бен­но, ес­ли за на­ми наб­лю­да­ют.  
  
Квар­ти­ра Ко­ула в пен­тха­усе и впрямь – ши­кар­на, со­ри­ен­ти­ровав­шись, Прю ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся на по­роге спаль­ни. Вый­дя из ду­ша, тот ос­тавля­ет мок­рое по­лотен­це на по­лу, и лишь за­тем за­меча­ет ее, - Прю… что-то еще слу­чилось? – не де­лая по­пыток одеть­ся или хо­тя бы прик­рыть­ся, - Ас­траль­ная про­ек­ция?  
\- Да… - оце­нив  _вид спе­реди_ , она под­ни­ма­ет гла­за, - да… мне на­до по­гово­рить с то­бой. Бар­ра­кас у нас на чер­да­ке и …  
\- По­чему ты уве­рена? – выб­рав вмес­то кос­тю­ма джин­сы и тон­кий сви­тер, Ко­ул воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к ней, - ин­ту­иция Трю­до? У ме­ня чувс­тво, что я че­го-то не знаю… а в этом слу­чае всег­да труд­нее ра­ботать.  
\- Лад­но… - уго­вари­ва­ет она са­му се­бя, - я Хра­нитель Хо­зя­ина, в не­обоз­ри­мом бу­дущем, так что… - вкрат­це пе­рес­ка­зывая про­ис­шес­твия дня.  
\- О про­ис­хо­дящем у Ста­рей­шин Хо­зя­ин, бе­зус­ловно, в кур­се, а Бар­ра­кас дей­ству­ет на свой страх и риск, - рас­сужда­ет вслух он, - его кто-то к это­му ша­гу под­тол­кнул, нек­то – пред­ви­дящий…   
Ус­та­вив­шись друг на дру­га, оба мол­чат, - Но не ду­ма­ешь же ты, что Про­види­ца, пос­ле все­го, сно­ва у Хо­зя­ина в чес­ти?  
\- Прю, я – пра­вая ру­ка, но есть и ле­вая! Оме­на что-то на­обе­щала ему… Я дол­жен до­ложить!  
\- Нет, пос­той, Ко­ул! Нам нуж­на по­мощь!  
\- Я от все­го сер­дца со­чувс­твую и все та­кое, - он уже мер­ца­ет, - поп­ро­буй­те зак­ли­нание ма­гичес­кой клет­ки, там вро­де пре­дус­мотре­на зву­ко­изо­ляция…  
  
Ког­да она вер­ну­лась – бой был уже про­иг­ран… Лео за­лечи­ва­ет ра­ны Пай­пер, Эн­ди без соз­на­ния, но и без ви­димых пов­режде­ний.  
\- Я сей­час им зай­мусь, - то­ропит­ся он, - там прос­то шок от раз­ря­да, он вро­де бы да­же су­мел пос­та­вить блок.  
\- Фи­би? – тре­вож­но ог­ля­дыва­ясь по сто­ронам, уточ­ня­ет Прю, - это бы­ла она?  
\- У нее по­яви­лась ак­тивная си­ла, - ком­менти­ру­ет, с ви­димым уси­ли­ем са­дясь, Эн­ди, - Бар­ра­кас вос­поль­зо­вал­ся ее у­яз­ви­мостью…  
\- Она всег­да стро­ит из се­бя оби­жен­ку! – поч­ти гнев­но за­меча­ет Прю, - у нее ви­нова­ты все кру­гом, кро­ме нее са­мой!   
\- Прю, нам на­до ее вер­нуть, - сно­ва ста­новясь ми­рот­ворцем меж­ду сес­тра­ми, на­поми­на­ет ей Пай­пер, - ак­тивная си­ла оз­на­ча­ет, что она уже не За­чаро­ван­ная, а – тем­ная ведь­ма… Как нам ее ис­кать? - Кни­га Та­инств за­шелес­те­ла стран­ни­цами, под­ска­зывая от­вет. – Ли­шить ведь­му чар, - про­чита­ла она, - Си­ла Трех не нуж­на, нас дво­их бу­дет дос­та­точ­но.  
\- Для это­го ее на­до най­ти. Лео, под­ни­мись к Ста­рей­ши­нам, об­ри­суй си­ту­ацию и еще… - она по­мед­ли­ла, - мне приш­лось все рас­ска­зать Ко­улу и я не бра­ла с не­го клят­вы о мол­ча­нии… - прос­ле­див за рас­сы­па­ющим­ся си­яни­ем, Прю дос­та­ла кар­ту и крис­талл.   
Вер­нувший­ся бук­валь­но че­рез ми­нуту Лео выг­ля­дит скон­фу­жен­ным, - Ста­рей­ши­ны не де­лали тай­ны из сво­их проб­лем и не­до­уме­ва­ют, по­чему я прис­таю к ним по пус­тя­кам, а де­ло тем вре­менем сто­ит. Прю, на­ша бег­лянка в пар­ке Гол­ден Гейт, на­до спе­шить…  
  
  
\- Здравс­твуй, ма­лень­кая ведь­ма, - ма­тери­али­зовав­шись пря­мо у нее на пу­ти, Бар­ра­кас нас­лаждал­ся про­из­ве­ден­ным эф­фектом не­ожи­дан­ности. Фи­би, чувс­твуя се­бя ви­нова­той, бы­ла ла­комым и весь­ма при­тяга­тель­ным ку­соч­ком.   
\- Нет… - от­сту­пив на нес­коль­ко ша­гов, она за­воро­жено пов­то­ря­ет, - нет… это был ты? Все это – твоя ви­на!   
\- Ко­неч­но, но ты не ста­ла бы Тем­ной, ес­ли не хо­тела все ре­шать са­ма…За­то те­перь ты та­кая силь­ная… и столь­ко мо­жешь!   
\- Я не Тем­ная! – уп­ря­мо твер­дит она, - а За­чаро­ван­ная и мы…  
\- Уже нет ни­како­го мы, до­рогу­ша, - го­лос Бар­ра­каса зву­чит поч­ти со­жали­тель­но, - ког­да ты на­пала на сес­тер, ты выб­ра­ла сто­рону и заб­ра­ла то, что дол­жна бе­речь… - про­ведя ру­кой меж­ду ни­ми, тенью от ла­дони счи­тывая ее стра­хи, он до­воль­но улы­ба­ет­ся, - вот так… Боль­ше все­го те­перь ты бо­ишь­ся, что все – от­вернут­ся от те­бя… да­же твой дра­гоцен­ный по­луде­мон  
ста­нет те­бя пре­зирать… Прю объ­явит на те­бя охо­ту…  
\- Я не хо­чу! – Фи­би под­да­лась, упав на ко­лени, вы­рони­ла со­суд и тот от­ка­тил­ся в сто­рону.  
\- Все поп­ра­вимо, - де­мон при­сел ря­дом, - те­бе на­до лишь ис­пра­вить ущерб и у те­бя есть воз­можность… - Фи­би под­ни­ма­ет на не­го пол­ный на­деж­ды взгляд, - Сущ­ность… она от Свет­ло­го, ес­ли ты впи­та­ешь эту си­лу, все тем­ное смо­ет­ся из тво­ей ду­ши…  
  
 _С го­лубо­вато-бе­лым све­чени­ем сгус­ток ма­гичес­кой си­лы вы­летел на­ружу, на мгно­вение за­вис­нув меж­ду ни­ми. Фи­би не ус­пе­ла ни­чего пред­при­нять – Бар­ра­кас од­ним дви­жени­ем воб­рал его в се­бя, шу­тов­ски пок­ло­нил­ся и был та­ков…_  
  
Ког­да при­была груп­па под­дер­жки – Фи­би уже го­рес­тно всхли­пыва­ла в объ­яти­ях Ко­ула.  
\- Вы нем­но­го опоз­да­ли, как и я, - он ус­мехнул­ся, - сколь­зкий уб­лю­док!   
\- Он заб­рал ее! – жа­лоб­но под­да­кива­ет Фи­би, - я хо­тела…  
\- Ты ду­мала толь­ко о се­бе! – рез­ко пе­реби­ва­ет Прю, - все, как всег­да, Фи­би! Те­перь мы дол­жны опять раз­гре­бать то, что ты на­воро­тила!   
\- Я не спе­ци­аль­но! Бар­ра­кас ме­ня за­кол­до­вал!  
\- Ты мог­ла соп­ро­тив­лять­ся! – Прю про­дол­жа­ет бу­шевать, но пе­ресек­шись взгля­дом с Эн­ди, уг­рю­мо ки­ва­ет, - да, не сей­час. Ко­ул, дос­та­вишь ее до­мой?  
  
  
\- Ты пе­реги­ба­ешь, с сес­трой, - сво­рачи­вая на ули­цу, ве­дущую к особ­ня­ку, Эн­ди при­тор­ма­жива­ет, - тем бо­лее, пе­ред Ко­улом.  
\- Ну он же те­перь – член семьи, - яз­вит она, - пусть при­выка­ет, что его раз­лю­без­ная Фи­би – не та­кой уж и алень­кий цве­точек.  
\- Мне ду­ма­ет­ся – он зна­ет, - ус­мехнув­шись, Эн­ди глу­шит мо­тор, - ты по­тен­ци­аль­ный Хра­нитель Хо­зя­ина, по­это­му те­бе сей­час Ко­ул ве­рит боль­ше всех нас всех, вклю­чая и Фи­би. Ему нуж­но ук­ре­пить свои по­шат­нувши­еся по­зиции – там…  
\- Ты го­воришь про ра­боту под прик­ры­ти­ем?  
\- Что-то вро­де… Толь­ко вот он не до­каза­тель­ства там со­бира­ет, а ве­дет под­рывную де­ятель­ность в на­шу поль­зу, ос­та­ва­ясь там на хо­рошем сче­ту.   
\- Ре­зидент, од­ним сло­вом… Лад­но, я ему по­дыг­раю.  
  
\- Где Фи­би? – Ко­ул кив­нул в сто­рону лес­тни­цы, - Лео и Пай­пер ею за­нялись… там ни­чего серь­ез­нее у­яз­влен­но­го са­молю­бия нет. А у нас – ма­ло вре­мени.  
\- У нас? Сущ­ность по­теря­ли мы…  
\- Ее не дол­жно бы­ло быть там, где она сей­час, - Ко­ул об­вел взгля­дом обо­их, - Рав­но­весие на­руше­но и весь­ма серь­ез­но.  
\- По-мо­ему, сей факт не слиш­ком тре­вожит твое не­пос­редс­твен­ное на­чаль­ство, - в прос­транс­тво за­меча­ет Эн­ди, - ина­че бы .Бар­ра­кас не смог бы по­кинуть Чис­ти­лище.  
\- Это – не так, - быс­тро на не­го взгля­нув, Ко­ул от­во­дит гла­за, - Хо­зя­ин за­ин­те­ресо­ван в сох­ра­нении ба­лан­са сил, ина­че смысл те­ря­ет­ся. И по­это­му мы с Прю дол­жны бу­дем кое-ку­да на­ведать­ся.  
\- Ты ан­га­жиру­ешь мою же­ну, Тер­нер?  
\- Она – Хра­нитель Хо­зя­ина, ко все­му про­чему.   
\- Пра­виль­но, - сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Эн­ди, - но Бар­ра­кас не пой­дет сра­зу уби­вать Хо­зя­ина, ему это сей­час не­выгод­но…- обо за­мол­ча­ли, гля­дя друг на дру­га.  
\- Кни­га пред­ло­жила од­но зак­ли­нание, - Пай­пер спус­ка­ет­ся вниз с рас­кры­тым на ка­ких-то стран­ни­цах фо­ли­ан­том, - мы бы­ли на­вер­ху, ког­да она вдруг… сно­ва это сде­лала  
\- Зак­ли­нание об­ме­на ча­рами, - чи­та­ет Прю, - ес­ли кто-ни­будь из нас су­ме­ет дос­та­точ­но ско­ро ов­ла­деть тех­ни­кой ис­поль­зо­вания сил Бар­ра­каса, а у ему на это вре­мя дос­та­нет­ся не­ак­тивная си­ла…   
\- Все мо­жет по­лучит­ся, - под­во­дит итог Ко­ул, - не­ак­тивная си­ла у вас тро­их – од­на, и мне ка­жет­ся, что Фи­би не ста­нет воз­ра­жать…  
\- Для это­го нуж­но, что­бы Ба­рака при­тащил­ся сю­да! – ос­та­новив­шись на по­роге и ста­ра­ясь выг­ля­деть как мож­но бо­лее ви­нова­той, Фи­би до­гова­рива­ет, - А ему сей­час – мо­ре по ко­лено.  
\- Имен­но по­это­му он и при­дет, - ки­ва­ет Ко­ул, уса­жива­ясь на ди­ван, - и вам луч­ше под­го­товить­ся к встре­че…   
\- И что я дол­жна бу­ду сде­лать?   
\- По­менять­ся ча­рами с Бар­ра­касом, - Прю смот­рит на сес­тру в упор, - ты по­нима­ешь, что те­бе при­дет­ся очень быс­тро ра­зоб­рать­ся в том, как дей­ству­ет его си­ла и при­менить ее про­тив не­го?  
\- Зак­ли­нание рас­счи­тано на ис­ходные ча­ры, - быс­тро встре­ва­ет Пай­пер, что­бы пре­дот­вра­тить оче­ред­ную пе­репал­ку, - так что, на Сущ­ность это ни­как не пов­ли­яет. Но ты от­дашь ему дар пред­ви­дения.   
\- Ста­рей­ши­ны ка­тего­ричес­ки про­тив, - Лео кон­цен­три­ру­ет­ся из воз­ду­ха, - я толь­ко что был у них, - объ­яс­няя свое вне­зап­ное по­яв­ле­ние, - они спе­ци­аль­но вы­зыва­ли ме­ня для это­го…  
\- Да­же ес­ли це­ной бу­дет на­руше­ние ба­лан­са сил и пол­ная не­из­вес­тность? – Ко­ул взды­ха­ет, - все, как всег­да…   
\- А зас­тавлять Фи­би – уби­вать?!   
\- Ага, до это­го За­чаро­ван­ные ро­маш­ки на лу­гу со­бира­ли, - в прос­транс­тво ком­менти­ру­ет Ко­ул, под­ни­ма­ясь, - так или ина­че, но ре­шай­те что-ни­будь… по­тому что он где-то ря­дом…  
  
\- Ты прав, как всег­да, Баль­та­зар! - поз­во­ляя се­бе про­явить­ся, ус­ме­ха­ет­ся Бар­ра­кас, - и я очень си­лен! - Пер­вой ре­аги­ру­ет Пай­пер, пы­та­ясь его сна­чала за­моро­зить, а по­том взор­вать, но он лег­ко от­ра­жа­ет ее ата­ку, по­том Прю де­ла­ет свой ход, но он соз­да­ет щит, при­няв­ший на се­бя всю си­лу ее уда­ра. – Вам не одо­леть ме­ня ни по­оди­ноч­ке, ни Си­лой Трех… да­же не пы­тай­тесь… - он про­водит ла­донью в воз­ду­хе та­ким зна­комым и пу­га­ющим жес­том, счи­тывая стра­хи каж­до­го.  
\- Фи­би, ре­шай! – Ко­ул соз­да­ет мощ­ный энер­ге­тичес­кий шар, от­прав­ляя его в Бар­ра­каса, а сле­дом и еще один. Тот пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет оба и жон­гли­руя ими, мед­лит, вы­бирая це­ли – Эн­ди и Лео. Ре­ак­ция Хра­ните­ля не под­ве­ла, он ус­пел на до­ли се­кун­ды рань­ше пе­ремес­тить­ся вмес­те с Эн­ди в дру­гой ко­нец чер­да­ка.  
\- Зак­ли­нание, Фи­би! – не прек­ра­щая от­би­вать­ся, Прю на­ходит гла­зами сес­тру – ви­сящую вниз го­ловой под по­тол­ком, - про­читай его, ты же са­ма ви­дишь – нет дру­гого вы­хода!  
\- Прю, оно в Кни­ге, я не ус­пе­ла пе­репи­сать!   
\- Веч­но у те­бя все не сла­ва бо­гу! – оки­нув взгля­дом рас­ста­нов­ку и сил и по­зиции каж­до­го, Прю кив­ну­ла Ко­улу, - ты бли­же всех…  
\- Во­ис­ти­ну – не­ис­по­веди­мы пу­ти… - чер­тыхнув­шись, что­бы не про­дол­жать, он быс­тро про­бежал гла­зами статью в фо­ли­ан­те, - Фи­би – пов­то­ряй…  
  


_В вол­шебных сил кру­гово­рот свои я ча­ры от­пускаю,  
Вза­мен чу­жие стра­хи знать воз­можность за­бираю._

  
  
Сто­ит ей за­кон­чить, как часть Си­лы Трех све­тящим­ся оре­олом по­кида­ет ее, а часть си­лы де­мона пе­реме­ща­ет­ся к ней. Не удер­жавшись, она па­да­ет вниз, бор­мо­ча неч­то нев­нятное и сколь­зя по в оче­ред­ной раз раз­ру­шен­но­му чер­да­ку и ли­цам род­ных и близ­ких бес­смыс­ленным взгля­дом.   
\- Са­мая не­удач­ная из ва­ших идей, - вос­поль­зо­вав­шись пе­редыш­кой, за­яв­ля­ет де­мон Стра­ха, - моя си­ла не для вас, ведь­мы, она выж­мет все со­ки и убь­ет вас. А мне ваш не­боль­шой су­венир бу­дет очень да­же кста­ти…- ис­че­зая в се­ром мглис­том ту­мане.   
\- Ко­ул, по­моги Фи­би ра­зоб­рать­ся с тем, как уп­равлять­ся с си­лой Бар­ра­каса, - Прю не на­мере­на де­лать пе­редыш­ку, - он ушел лишь на вре­мя и нам луч­ше ус­петь что-то сде­лать – до то­го, как он вер­нется.  
\- Ме­ня зо­вут, - Лео с тре­вогой смот­рит вверх.  
\- Хо­рошо, - она ки­ва­ет, - зах­ва­ти Пай­пер. Нам луч­ше не ос­та­вать­ся по оди­ноч­ке.   
\- А мы с то­бой? – Эн­ди об­ни­ма­ет ее за пле­чи, - Чем зай­мем­ся?  
\- По­едем ис­кать это­го са­мого по­тен­ци­аль­но­го Ста­рей­ши­ну, - опус­тив го­лову ему на пле­чо, Прю прик­ры­ва­ет гла­за, - Лео сей­час уз­на­ет под­робнос­ти… Мы дол­жны пре­дус­мотреть все воз­можные ва­ри­ан­ты раз­ви­тия со­бытий.  
\- Ста­рей­ши­ны го­ворят, что он – уже в го­роде, - Лео воз­ни­ка­ет в гос­ти­ной один, - это маль­чик…  
\- И? – Эн­ди не­тер­пе­ливо под­го­ня­ет, - маль­чик – даль­ше… рост, воз­раст, цвет во­лос, глаз? Что-ни­будь?  
\- Эн­ди, я те­бе не свод­ка с при­мета­ми про­пав­ше­го без вес­ти! Мы не ви­дим на­шу цель, а лишь чувс­тву­ем… Я знаю, что он – за­меча­тель­но ри­су­ет и уме­ет де­лать свои фан­та­зии ре­аль­ностью. Его имя – Бас­ти­ан, это все.  
\- Не гус­то, - Прю под­ня­лась с ди­вана, - ты смо­жешь с этим что-ни­будь сде­лать? Крис­талл мы за­гово­рим, но…  
\- На­деж­ды ма­ло, нет его ДНК, - ки­ва­ет Эн­ди, - по­еха­ли в офис, за­пус­тим про­филь­ный по­иск с тем, что есть…  
  
\- Ду­маю, он в од­ном из мо­телей, - она за­дум­чи­во изу­ча­ет кар­ту, над ко­торой кру­тит­ся крис­талл, - чет­кой ори­ен­ти­ров­ки нет, но его буд­то тя­нет к од­но­му их скоп­ле­ний де­шевых мо­телей на въ­ез­де в го­род.  
\- Он – сын од­ной из на­ших по­допеч­ных, - Эн­ди лис­та­ет стран­ни­цы досье на эк­ра­не, - не­дав­но по­гиб­шей при не­вы­яс­ненных об­сто­ятель­ствах. У маль­чи­ка не­яв­ные спо­соб­ности к пси­хо-ки­незу, воз­можный эм­пат. На ка­кой мо­тель ука­зыва­ет Крис­талл?  
Все ока­зыва­ет­ся на удив­ле­ние прос­то – маль­чик, от­крыв­ший им дверь, ки­ва­ет так, буд­то имен­но их и ждал, - Се­кун­дочку, я ос­тавлю па­пе за­пис­ку, что­бы он не вол­но­вал­ся. – Прю лишь кив­ну­ла, вспо­миная се­бя или Фи­би в этом же воз­расте.  
\- А по­чему вас на­зыва­ют За­чаро­ван­ны­ми? – Эн­ди ло­вит в зер­ка­ле зад­не­го ви­да его лю­бопыт­ный взгляд и чуть по­вора­чива­ет­ся к улы­ба­ющей­ся же­не, - вы ведь ведь­мы, - про­дол­жа­ет маль­чик, - зна­чит пло­хие?  
\- С че­го ты взял? – она по­вора­чива­ет­ся, иг­но­рируя ух­мылку Эн­ди, - мы – на сто­роне Доб­ра, нам по­мога­ют Ста­рей­ши­ны, а со Злом мы сра­жа­ем­ся.  
\- Я знаю, кто та­кие Ста­рей­ши­ны, - уве­рен­но сог­ла­ша­ет­ся Бас­ти­ан, - ког­да пов­зрос­лею, ста­ну од­ним из них. А сей­час дол­жен прой­ти об­ряд пос­вя­щения, я ва­шей по­мощью.  
\- От­ку­да… кто те­бе рас­ска­зал?  
\- Лео, - прос­то­душ­но от­ве­ча­ет маль­чик, - ког­да мы ле­тали на дра­коне.   
  
\- А ты, зна­чит, ни­чего о нем не зна­ешь! – ед­ва пе­рес­ту­пив по­рог до­ма, в прос­транс­тво про­из­но­сит Прю, - Лео!   
\- Ос­тавь, Прю, - пы­та­ет­ся об­ра­зумить ее Эн­ди, - он вов­се не дол­жен пос­вя­щать вас во все свои де­ла.  
\- Но ска­зать нам, ког­да мы в ин­форма­ци­он­ном го­лоде, он мог?!  
\- Что вы тут рас­кри­чались? – Фи­би спус­ка­ет­ся с чер­да­ка, - сос­ре­дото­чить­ся ме­ша­ете. Кто это?  
\- Бас­ти­ан, - сам пред­став­ля­ет­ся он, - я бу­ду Ста­рей­ши­ной.  
\- Яс­но. Пош­ли на­верх, у нас там – штаб.  
\- И ко­тел, где вы ва­рите зелья?   
\- Нет, - Фи­би обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся, не ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь, - по зель­ям у нас Пай­пер спе­ци­али­зиру­ет­ся, у нее это луч­ше все­го по­луча­ет­ся – она по­вар.   
Про­водив их оза­бочен­ным взгля­дом, Прю вер­ну­лась в гос­ти­ную, - Мы сде­лали, что смог­ли, ос­та­ет­ся толь­ко ждать…   
  
Бар­ра­кас по­явил­ся на чер­да­ке, ког­да Фи­би и Бас­ти­ан лис­та­ли Кни­гу Та­инств.  
\- Лео! Пай­пер! Эн­ди! Прю! – она пе­рек­ры­ла ему ли­нию ог­ня, про­из­во­дя как мож­но боль­ше шу­ма и зад­ви­гая маль­чи­ка се­бе за спи­ну. - Не смей! Я сей­час уз­наю – че­го ты бо­ишь­ся боль­ше все­го, - не­уме­ло взмах­нув ру­кой, она про­водит ею меж­ду ни­ми, сос­ре­дота­чива­ясь на ощу­щени­ях, как тре­ниро­вал ее нес­коль­ко ча­сов на­зад Ко­ул. И – ни­чего…   
\- Я пре­дуп­реждал, ведь­ма! – Бар­ра­кас сме­ет­ся, - моя си­ла те­бе не по зу­бам. А за твой дар мне сто­ит те­бя бла­года­рить, - он шу­тов­ски кла­ня­ет­ся, - Бас­ти­ан, иди сю­да, нам ос­та­лось нем­но­го по­дож­дать и луч­ше это де­лать не здесь, - мет­нув в па­рящую Фи­би ог­ненный шар.   
\- Бас­ти­ан, не вы­совы­вай­ся! – увер­нувшись, она де­ла­ет еще од­ну по­пыт­ку, - вот это да! Прю, ты не по­веришь…  
Раз­вернув­шись, Бар­ра­кас все-та­ки не ус­пе­ва­ет от­ра­зить ата­ку ли­шен­ной эф­фекта вне­зап­ности, а от­то­го – еще бо­лее аг­рессив­ной Прю.  
\- Что ты уви­дела? – про­пус­тив Эн­ди к маль­чи­ку, она вы­жида­юще смот­рит на то­роп­ли­во ле­вити­ру­ющую к ним с Пай­пер Фи­би.  
\- Он бо­ит­ся ис­пы­тать собс­твен­ную си­лу на се­бе, - с по­доз­ре­ни­ем по­косив­шись на не­под­вижно­го под до­пол­ни­тель­ной за­мороз­кой от Пай­пер де­мона, от­ве­ча­ет та.  
\- Тог­да – сде­ла­ем его стра­хи ре­аль­ны­ми, - пред­ла­га­ет Пай­пер, - у нас ведь нет дру­гого вы­хода, как убить его… или – есть?   
\- Мы не спра­вились с ним Си­лой Трех, - на­поми­на­ет Прю, - а сей­час у нас и ее нет.   
\- Я не мо­гу, Прю… - в рас­те­рян­ности от­сту­па­ет Фи­би, - он был прав, его си­ла слиш­ком тем­на для нас. Это пло­хо кон­чится.  
\- Тог­да он уже по­бедил, - не нас­та­ивая, от­зы­ва­ет­ся она, - и на­до толь­ко по­дож­дать, по­ка он при­дет в се­бя и от­дать ему Бас­ти­ана. Ну и друж­ный су­ицид бу­дет толь­ко при­ветс­тво­вать­ся.  
\- Раз­мо­ражи­вай, Пай­пер, - при­няв со­от­ветс­тву­ющий си­ту­ации вид иду­щей на жер­твы ра­ди все­го ми­ра, Фи­би под­хо­дит бли­же, они с сес­тра­ми об­ра­зу­ют вок­руг на­чав­ше­го мед­ленно ше­велить­ся де­мона по­лук­руг, и она мед­ленно про­водит ла­донью меж­ду ни­ми, от­че­го по его ли­цу сколь­зит по­добие те­ни… Не­ожи­дан­но он на­чина­ет хри­петь и пы­тать­ся скрыть­ся, а ка­кие-то мгно­вения спус­тя – за­гора­ет­ся, ис­че­зая в ог­не.  
\- Что ты сде­лала?   
\- Ни­чего, - Фи­би в не­кото­рой рас­те­рян­ности рас­смат­ри­ва­ет свои ру­ки, - прав­да – ни­чего, да­же сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на ощу­щени­ях тол­ком не ус­пе­ла…   
Над ее го­ловой тем вре­менем сгус­тился тем­ный шар – чу­жая си­ла по­кида­ла ее вслед за но­сите­лем ухо­дя. А над куч­кой пеп­ла воз­никло зна­комое си­яние и, раз­де­лив­шись, Сущ­ность Ста­рей­ши­ны и часть Си­лы Трех за­няли по­лага­ющи­еся им мес­та.  
  
\- Вы спра­вились! – Лео по­яв­ля­ет­ся в гос­ти­ной, сто­ит им спус­тить­ся, - прос­ти­те, Ста­рей­ши­ны не от­пусти­ли ме­ня…  
\- Оче­ред­ная про­вер­ка! – фыр­ка­ет Фи­би.   
\- Хо­зя­ин то­же до­волен ре­зуль­та­том, - Ко­ул, воз­никший воз­ле ка­мина, удач­но впи­сыва­ет­ся в  _раз­бор по­летов_ , - Бар­ра­кас дав­но вы­шел за рам­ки и вы сде­лали нам боль­шое одол­же­ние.  
\- Ес­ли бы вы при­мени­ли его си­лу для убий­ства, - на­чина­ет Лео…  
\- Нам бы не поз­до­рови­лось, - пе­реби­ва­ет его Пай­пер, - но все же обош­лось, Ста­рей­ши­ны ведь то­же до­воль­ны, так, Бас­ти­ан?  
\- Да… - тот прис­лу­шива­ет­ся к се­бе, свы­ка­ясь с но­выми ощу­щени­ями, - по­жалуй… - и об­ве­дя всех при­сутс­тву­ющих яс­ным взгля­дом, нем­но­го за­дер­жавшись на Эн­ди, ки­ва­ет, - все приш­ло в рав­но­весие… да­же ва­ша семья. Лео, вер­нешь ме­ня до­мой, а то Фаль­ко­на не хо­чет­ся бес­по­ко­ить, да и ули­ца для не­го слиш­ком ожив­ленная, пой­дут не­нуж­ные раз­го­воры…  
\- Ко­неч­но, я те­бя дос­тавлю, - об­ни­мая его за пле­чи, улы­ба­ет­ся Лео. Бас­ти­ан, по-дет­ски сму­тив­шись, про­из­но­сит ско­рого­вор­кой, - Не умею про­щать­ся…Спа­сибо вам – за по­мощь и… до встре­чи, ра­но или поз­дно.  
  
Пос­ле дос­тавки Бас­ти­ана к мес­ту наз­на­чения и крат­ких пе­рего­воров со Ста­рей­ши­нами, Лео и Пай­пер уш­ли на свою по­лови­ну, Фи­би ис­па­рилась вмес­те с Ко­улом чуть рань­ше. Прю, ог­ля­дев с тос­кой ос­тавлен­ный на чер­да­ке ка­вар­дак, мах­ну­ла ру­кой, уже со­бира­ясь вер­нуть­ся вниз.  
\- Стек­ла сно­ва при­дет­ся встав­лять, - от две­ри за­меча­ет Эн­ди, ми­мо нее гля­дя на вит­ражное ок­но.  
\- Что – не так? – она по­дош­ла бли­же, - те­бя что-то гне­тет. Мы спра­вились с де­моном, в кои-то ве­ке уго­див обе­им сто­ронам и да­же Хо­зя­ин не жаж­дет нас ис­пе­пелить в бли­жай­шие ча­сы, а мо­жет и дни. Ты ви­дишь то, что я про­пус­каю?  
\- Он го­ворил обо мне, - без пе­рехо­да го­ворит Эн­ди, по­яс­няя, - Бас­ти­ан, ког­да ска­зал, что се приш­ло в рав­но­весие.  
\- Я не по­нимаю… - вмес­те слов он, гля­дя ей в гла­за, рас­кры­ва­ет ла­донь и ста­рый ре­зино­вый мя­чик, вы­катив­ший­ся от­ку­да-то в раз­гар по­един­ка ис­че­за­ет из-под раз­би­того ок­на чер­да­ка, ока­зыва­ясь на его ла­дони.  
\- Те­перь я пря­мо как Ко­ул, - кри­во ус­ме­ха­ет­ся он, - на­поло­вину че­ловек… То, что ты по­дари­ла мне вмес­те с жизнью, да­ло пло­ды. Я об­на­ружил это сов­сем не­дав­но…  
\- Те­бя это пу­га­ет? – нас­то­рожен­но спра­шива­ет она, ста­ра­ясь, что­бы го­лос не слиш­ком яв­но дро­жал.  
\- Нет, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, прив­ле­кая ее к се­бе, - Как-то раз я уже ска­зал те­бе: _Я – это мы, по­ка я жив…_  Си­ла ни­чего не ме­ня­ет, прос­то де­ла­ет бли­же…  
Ни­чего не от­ве­тив, Прю при­жима­ет­ся к не­му, пря­ча ли­цо, го­ня от се­бя прочь мысль – уж не Ста­рей­ши­ны ли под­су­ети­лись, пред­ви­дя бу­дущее и га­ран­ти­руя се­бя от воз­можных пос­ледс­твий.


	9. Эпизод 9

***  
Это бы­ло чем-то но­вым – чувс­тво­вать се­бя в собс­твен­ных пе­щерах Под­земно­го ми­ра гос­тем. С нег­ласно­го раз­ре­шения Хо­зя­ина Ко­ул прак­ти­чес­ки по­селил­ся в особ­ня­ке Хол­ли­велл, от­ту­да ухо­дил на ра­боту, ту­да и воз­вра­щал­ся. Дом ока­зал­ся нас­толь­ко прос­торным, что без тру­да поз­во­лял трем па­рам со­сущес­тво­вать с оп­ре­делен­ным ком­фортом… хо­тя, Ко­ул и по­доз­ре­вал, что без зак­ли­наний до­пол­ни­тель­но­го прос­транс­тва тут не обош­лось. Жизнь вдруг ста­ла так по­ходить на нор­маль­ную, что каж­дый в до­ме не­осоз­нанно ждал неп­ри­ят­ностей, а по­тому вы­зов от Хо­зя­ина рас­ста­вил все по мес­там.  
\- Не­уют­но, Ко­ул? – Хо­зя­ин воз­ни­ка­ет за спи­ной.  
\- Ско­рее – неп­ри­выч­но, мес­сир, - чуть скло­нив го­лову в знак при­ветс­твия и не ме­няя че­лове­чес­кую фор­му, от­зы­ва­ет­ся он- Вы зва­ли ме­ня…  
\- Ме­ня бес­по­ко­ят слу­хи…- Хо­зя­ин мед­лит, - и удив­ля­ет то, что ты пред­по­чита­ешь их не за­мечать.  
\- Вы о том, что я – пе­решел на сто­рону За­чаро­ван­ных и од­на из них – моя лю­бов­ни­ца вер­тит мной, как за­хочет? – ци­тиру­ет Ко­ул не раз уже слы­шан­ное им и здесь, и на­вер­ху… де­моны страш­ные сплет­ни­ки.  
\- Да… и о том, что ты по­мога­ешь им, унич­то­жая сво­их со­роди­чей.  
\- А это уже что-то но­вень­кое, - Ко­ул опи­ра­ет­ся на ка­мен­ный ал­тарь, - из это­го сле­ду­ет, что я – не зас­лу­живаю быть Ва­шим при­ем­ни­ком.  
\- Оп­ре­делен­ную сво­боду я сам те­бе дал, - не от­ри­ца­ет оче­вид­но­го тот, - прав­да, в час­тном по­ряд­ке. Те­бе нуж­на офи­ци­аль­ная при­чина пос­то­ян­но­го пре­быва­ния – там.   
\- Хо­рошо, мес­сир, - Ко­ул скло­ня­ет­ся ни­же, - я мо­гу быть сво­боден?  
\- У ме­ня еще бу­дет по­руче­ние для те­бя… поз­же… Будь го­тов.  
Нес­коль­ко мгно­вений спус­тя Ко­ул уже был в сво­ей ма­шине, мер­цать от­сю­да бы­ло про­ще все­го, в кон­то­ре его жда­ли лишь пос­ле обе­да, а в воз­вра­щении до­мой он не ви­дел осо­бого смыс­ла.  
\- Трю­до? – мо­биль­ник слег­ка по­дер­нулся се­рова­той дым­кой, - пе­реку­сить нет же­лания? Я – пред­ла­гаю свою ком­па­нию… Под­бе­ру те­бя у штаб-квар­ти­ры Бю­ро…  
Пер­вые нес­коль­ко ми­нут прош­ли в мол­ча­нии, по­ка Эн­ди не на­руша­ет его, - И что ты так хо­чешь об­су­дить, что нель­зя слы­шать де­воч­кам?  
\- Ме­ня вы­зывал Сам…   
\- Он же, ес­ли не оши­ба­юсь – твой не­пос­редс­твен­ный на­чаль­ник?   
\- Он то­же так ду­ма­ет, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся Ко­ул, пе­рево­дя взгляд на не­го, - что-то наз­ре­ва­ет… Хо­зя­ин дал мне сут­ки на то, что­бы об­за­вел­ся али­би и обе­щал оза­дачить вско­рос­ти.  
\- Али­би на что?  
\- На мое пос­то­ян­ное пре­быва­ние сре­ди вас, - ус­мехнув­шись, он объ­яс­ня­ет, - Хо­зя­ин счи­та­ет, что _офи­ци­аль­ная при­чина_ прек­ра­тит лиш­ние слу­хи.  
\- Про­види­ца еще при нем?  
\- А ку­да она де­нет­ся, ду­ма­ешь – это ее рук де­ло?  
\- Хо­рошо бы по­нять, что имен­но она на­пела тво­ему ше­фу.  
\- Это прос­то, - Ко­ул ки­ва­ет на удив­ленный взгляд Эн­ди, - да весь Под­земный мир, ка­жет­ся, в кур­се – Оме­на ви­дела, кто ста­нет са­мым мо­гущес­твен­ным Хо­зя­ином в бу­дущем и хо­чет быть поб­ли­зос­ти.  
\- Ты – о собс­твен­ной кан­ди­дату­ре, ко­неч­но, - с пло­хо-скры­ва­емым сар­казмом за­меча­ет Эн­ди  
\- Ку­да уж мне, - ему в тон от­ве­ча­ет Ко­ул, - Оме­на счи­та­ет, что это бу­дет наш с Фи­би сын.   
\- В пос­леднее вре­мя она час­то оши­ба­ет­ся… - уте­шитель­но ус­ме­ха­ет­ся Эн­ди  
\- Но не так гло­баль­но, - Ко­ул воз­ра­жа­ет, - ос­новные ли­нии бу­дуще­го ос­та­ют­ся не­из­менны­ми при лю­бом рас­кла­де.  
\- Ну и даль­ше что? – Эн­ди кру­тит в ру­ках чаш­ку из-под ко­фе, при­давая гу­ще на дне при­чуд­ли­вые очер­та­ния. – По­гадать те­бе?  
\- Твои но­воп­ри­об­ре­тен­ных спо­соб­ностей для это­го не­дос­та­точ­но, - прис­таль­но гля­дя на не­го, Ко­ул ки­ва­ет, - да, я знаю – вы с Прю дер­жи­те это в тай­не.  
\- На­де­юсь, ты ее не рас­кро­ешь…   
\- Ес­ли толь­ко слу­чай­но, - ис­крен­не улы­ба­ет­ся тот, - ну и ес­ли Фи­би вдруг что-то по­чувс­тву­ет… Ну и как это – быть иным?  
\- По-дру­гому, - ук­лончи­во от­ве­ча­ет Эн­ди, - те­бя до кон­то­ры под­бро­сить?  
\- Это что – веж­ли­вая фор­ма по­сыла? – ус­ме­ха­ет­ся Ко­ул, рас­пла­чива­ясь по сче­ту. Эн­ди от­влек­ся, от­ве­чая на зво­нок, - По­хоже, на ра­боту мы оба не по­пада­ем… Прю зво­нила – едем до­мой.  
  
  
 _Ей сни­лась ма­ма и по­нача­лу все бы­ло, как в детс­тве, по­том по­явил­ся де­мон и об­ра­щал­ся он ис­клю­читель­но к Прю.  
\- Доб­рое ут­ро, ведь­ма! На­конец-то я до те­бя доб­рался! Сей­час уже поз­дно, но – боль­ше те­бе выс­пать­ся не удас­тся…  
Ма­ма его раз­ве­яла, но – не уте­шила, как бы­вало рань­ше, - Будь ос­то­рож­на, Прю, я не мо­гу боль­ше за­щитить те­бя. Он очень си­лен и уп­равля­ет сна­ми. За­пом­ни глав­ное – по­гиб­нешь во сне, ум­решь в жиз­ни.  
\- Ма­ма, где ты? – Прю ог­ля­дыва­лась в быс­тро­гус­те­ющем раз­ноцвет­ном ту­мане.  
\- Сю­да, Прю… Ско­рее, ты мо­жешь спас­ти не­вин­но­го…  
Она ока­залась на ог­ромной тер­ра­се, де­мон был там вмес­те с ка­кой-то де­вуш­кой.  
\- Она – не ведь­ма, но я не мо­гу убить те­бя, по­это­му бу­дут стра­дать не­вин­ные.  
\- Нет! – Прю взмах­ну­ла ру­ками и… ни­чего не слу­чилось, лишь де­мон рас­хо­хотал­ся.  
\- Во сне ты бес­силь­на, ведь­ма! Это – мой мир и ты здесь про­иг­ра­ешь! – под­няв бес­чувс­твен­ную де­вуш­ку над пе­рила­ми, он швыр­нул ее вниз, наб­лю­дая по­лет, - Она прос­то спит и ви­дит сон… пос­ледний в сво­ей жиз­ни._  
  
Ее бу­дит шум вни­зу и ка­кое-то вре­мя Прю пы­та­ет­ся со­об­ра­зить – прос­ну­лась ли… Сон всплы­ва­ет в го­лове так яс­но, как и пос­ле­ду­ющий зво­нок Эн­ди… Спус­тившись, она пе­ресе­ка­ет­ся с ним взгля­дом, без тру­да чи­тая тре­вогу и бес­по­кой­ство, и что-то еще, не­яс­ное по­ка. Ску­по и отс­тра­нен­но пе­рес­ка­зав суть сно­виде­ния, она опус­ка­ет­ся на ди­ван, тер­пе­ливо пе­режи­дая воз­му­щения Фи­би по по­воду то­го, кто в этом до­ме ве­да­ет пред­ви­дени­ями.   
\- Прос­ти, род­ная, - на ее умо­ля­ющий взгляд Эн­ди лишь ка­ча­ет го­ловой, - жер­тва со схо­жими приз­на­ками, увы, есть. Най­де­на ут­ром в собс­твен­ной пос­те­ли. И она – не од­на, по­доз­ре­ва­ют се­рию, по­это­му имею пол­ное пра­во вме­шать­ся и заб­рать де­ла к се­бе.   
\- Зна­чит – По­вели­тель снов? – на­руша­ет гне­тущую ти­шину Пай­пер.  
\- Его нет в Кни­ге, - пре­дуп­режда­ет ее по­пыт­ку Прю, - я уже смот­ре­ла.  
\- Но… так не бы­ва­ет, - Фи­би ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся на сес­тер, - ты са­ма го­вори­ла, что те­бя пре­дуп­ре­дила ма­ма.  
\- Мо­жет, мы ее вы­зовем? – по­вер­нувшись к Лео, пред­ла­га­ет Пай­пер.  
\- Она ска­зала, что не смо­жет боль­ше по­мочь, - ка­ча­ет го­ловой Прю.  
\- Я на­веда­юсь к Ста­рей­ши­нам, - Лео уже рас­тво­ря­ет­ся в воз­ду­хе. Про­водив его сум­рачным взгля­дом, Прю вцеп­ля­ет­ся в Ко­ула.  
\- Ты ус­тро­ишь мне встре­чу с Хо­зя­ином, ес­ли кто и зна­ет об этом де­моне – то толь­ко он. Я по­нимаю, что про­сить его о по­мощи в унич­то­жении – глу­по, но мо­жет быть он рас­ска­жет это те­бе…  
\- Мне не нра­вит­ся твой план, Прю, в Под­земном ми­ре у ме­ня и так уже край­не дур­ная ре­пута­ция… Все-та­ки я – де­мон…  
\- На­поло­вину! – встре­ва­ет Фи­би, - и не та­кой уж ты и пло­хой…  
\- Ты серь­ез­но, Прю? – Эн­ди пре­рыва­ет ее, - хо­чешь опять быть в дол­гу у…  
\- Мы не спра­вим­ся са­ми, - от­ве­чая ему, Прю смот­рит ми­мо, - я бу­ду ос­то­рож­на, со мной бу­дет Ко­ул, и я сра­зу про­шу те­бя ос­тать­ся здесь и прис­мотреть за… - имея вви­ду сес­тер.  
\- Ско­рее уж – мы за ним, - фыр­ка­ет Фи­би, а бо­лее де­ликат­ная Пай­пер толь­ко улы­ба­ет­ся. Эн­ди ло­вит взгляд Прю, - Ко­ул уже все рав­но в кур­се… - та ки­ва­ет в от­вет.  
\- Ко­ул, соз­дай энер­ге­тичес­кий шар, по­жалуй­ста, - рас­крыв ла­донь, про­из­но­сит Эн­ди, тот ух­мы­ля­ет­ся, вы­пол­няя прось­бу. И се­кун­ды спус­тя тот ока­зыва­ет­ся над ла­донью Эн­ди. – Пе­реме­щение и за­имс­тво­вание, - объ­яс­ня­ет он, - ес­ли я хоть что-то по­нимаю в при­роде ва­ших сил.  
\- На­ших, - все еще ве­селясь, уточ­ня­ет Ко­ул.  
\- Этот де­мон! – воз­вра­щение Лео вы­ходит очень гром­ким, - Ста­рей­ши­ны нас­та­ива­ют на его не­мед­ленном унич­то­жении! Он со­бира­ет ду­ши не­вин­ных преж­девре­мен­но и не сда­ет их в Хра­нили­ще душ. Он на­руша­ет зап­рет, сон – эта сфе­ра воз­дей­ствия на лю­дей Ста­рей­ши­нами, с его по­мощью они пре­дос­те­рега­ют, нап­равля­ют на вер­ный путь! Он рвет ли­нии су­деб!   
\- Как – они не ска­зали? – взды­ха­ет Прю, пре­рывая воз­му­щен­ную ти­раду Лео.  
\- Нет… - он сту­шевы­ва­ет­ся, - толь­ко пред­по­ложи­ли, что Хо­зя­ин…  
\- Идем, Ко­ул, - она под­ни­ма­ет­ся, ки­вая ос­тавшим­ся, - Эн­ди те­бе все объ­яс­нит, Лео, на­де­юсь – ско­ро вер­нусь с хо­роши­ми но­вос­тя­ми.  
  
\- И чем вам так нра­вит­ся по­доб­ная об­ста­нов­ка, - не­доволь­но на­мор­щив нос, Прю рас­сужда­ет вслух, ог­ля­дывая ча­дящие фа­келы, не­раз­го­ня­ющие по­лум­рак, - столь­ко мо­гущес­твен­ных да и прос­то силь­ных де­монов, а не мо­жете при­лич­ную гал­лю­цина­цию на­вес­ти.  
\- Нас впол­не ус­тра­ива­ет, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся Ко­ул, - по­будь здесь.  
\- Твои апар­та­мен­ты?   
\- Что-то вро­де… я поп­ро­бую ус­тро­ить те­бе а­уди­ен­цию…  
\- Не ут­руждай­ся, - Хо­зя­ин воз­ни­ка­ет пе­ред ни­ми, - ос­тавь нас, Ко­ул, я по­зову те­бя, ког­да мы за­кон­чим… - пок­ло­нив­шись, тот ис­че­за­ет. – Рад сно­ва ви­деть те­бя, ведь­ма… че­го же на этот раз не зна­ют все­видя­щие Ста­рей­ши­ны?  
\- Де­мон… он на­зыва­ет се­бя…  
\- По­вели­телем снов, - не да­ет ей до­гово­рить Хо­зя­ин, - он из дру­гого из­ме­рения, при­шел сю­да на охо­ту… Что ты хо­чешь знать еще, ведь­ма?  
\- Все! – ос­ме­лев, Прю де­ла­ет шаг впе­ред, - его воз­можнос­ти, его сла­бос­ти… как его унич­то­жить.  
\- Ты про­сишь слиш­ком мно­гого, - ка­залось, Хо­зя­ин улы­ба­ет­ся под ка­пюшо­ном, - я по­могу те­бе…  
\- Но? Есть ведь ка­кое-то ус­ло­вие?  
\- Оно всег­да есть, ведь­ма… - он под­хо­дит так близ­ко, что ей ка­жет­ся, она ви­дит све­тящий­ся ог­нем взгляд, - ты не ста­нешь пре­пятс­тво­вать свадь­бе сес­тры.   
\- Фи­би? – Прю с ис­крен­ним не­до­уме­ни­ем уточ­ня­ет, - ей во­об­ще не­воз­можно что-то зап­ре­тить. Ес­ли она бу­дет сог­ласна, к че­му мне – воз­ра­жать…  
\- Зна­чит – до­гово­рись! – Хо­зя­ин про­тяги­ва­ет ру­ку за­тяну­тую в пер­чатку, - твое сло­во, ведь­ма…  
\- Ва­ше де­ло, мес­сир, - ста­рин­ной фор­му­лой скреп­ле­ния до­гово­ра от­ве­ча­ет она.   
\- Ко­ул… - слы­ша зов, он воз­вра­ща­ет­ся, - ког­да дос­та­вишь ведь­му, вер­нись сю­да.  
\- Слу­ша­юсь, мес­сир… - ки­ва­ет он, ис­че­зая вмес­те с Прю и тут же воз­ни­кая опять.  
\- Ты уже ре­шил, как бу­дешь дей­ство­вать со сво­ей ведь­мой?  
\- Вы пра­вы, по­мол­вка – луч­ший вы­ход из по­ложе­ния.  
\- Хо­рошо, - Хо­зя­ин сни­ма­ет с ми­зин­ца пер­стень, - ког­да бу­дешь де­лать пред­ло­жение, на­день его ей.  
\- Он за­чаро­ван?  
\- Что ты хо­чешь ус­лы­шать, Ко­ул? – те­ни ме­чут­ся по сте­нам, - и ко­го пы­та­ешь­ся об­ма­нуть… - взма­хом пла­ща меж­ду ни­ми соз­да­ет­ся неч­то на­поми­на­ющее эк­ран, где от­ра­жа­ет­ся их встре­ча с Эн­ди. – Возь­ми и сде­лай то, что дол­жен. Твоя свадь­ба с Фи­би прой­дет по тем­но­му об­ря­ду и ни­как ина­че. Ее сес­тры не ста­нут по­мехой, - пре­сека­ет воз­можные воз­ра­жения Хо­зя­ин, - стар­шая ведь­ма да­ла свое сло­во.  
\- Прек­ло­ня­юсь пред ва­шей муд­ростью, мес­сир…  
  
  
\- Объ­яс­ни мне, Прю, - поч­ти спо­кой­но ин­те­ресу­ет­ся Эн­ди, - по­чему сно­ва ты?   
\- Я – стар­шая и са­мая силь­ная и… - она сжи­ма­ет его ла­донь, - он при­шел ко мне. Те­бе нуж­ны еще при­чины?   
\- Од­ну, а этот раз, я те­бя не от­пу­щу, - он под­хо­дит к сто­лику с зель­ями, - и ты ме­ня не ос­та­новишь.  
\- Прек­ра­ти… - об­ры­ва­ет его она, - мы еще ни­чего не ре­шили, по­ка. Хо­зя­ин ска­зал, что По­вели­тель снов пря­чет­ся в До­лине Душ, - Прю по­вора­чива­ет­ся к Лео, - ты зна­ешь, где это?  
\- Я мо­гу ука­зать путь, это – мес­то меж­ду ми­рами, по­пасть ту­да мож­но че­рез пор­та­лы… Ты уве­рена, что он – там? В До­лине Душ нет ва­шей ма­гии, там дей­ству­ют дру­гие си­лы… жут­кое мес­то.  
\- Ты дос­та­точ­но на­пугал нас, Лео, - Фи­би пре­рыва­ет его, - Прю, а как нам его унич­то­жить, Хо­зя­ин ска­зал?  
\- Есть зак­ли­нание, ко­торое нуж­но чи­тать – по­кинув те­ло…   
\- То есть – уме­рев? – уточ­ня­ет Эн­ди.  
\- А мо­жет – ас­траль­ная про­ек­ция? – всту­па­ет Пай­пер, - Прю?  
\- Не знаю, Пай­пер, мне ка­жет­ся, что в этот раз – не сра­бота­ет. Он что-то де­ла­ет со мной, да­же с Бар­ра­касом бы­ло про­ще.   
\- Он из дру­гого ми­ра, Прю, - Пай­пер, как всег­да, ста­ра­ет­ся уте­шить и обод­рить.  
\- По­это­му на­до дей­ство­вать быс­тро, - она нап­равля­ет­ся в кух­ню, - Лео, по­моги Пай­пер с пор­та­лом, а ты, - под­хва­тывая Эн­ди под ру­ку, – идем со мной.   
\- Что ты за­дума­ла, Прю?  
\- Мне нуж­но, что­бы ты за­пом­нил пос­ле­дова­тель­ность в при­готов­ле­нии зелья, - от­кли­ка­ет­ся она, ме­тодич­но сле­дуя то­му ре­цеп­ту, что по­делил­ся с ней Хо­зя­ин. – По­тому что, ес­ли у ме­ня не вый­дет, до­бивать его бу­дешь ты. А зелье мож­но пить толь­ко в пер­вые пять ми­нут пос­ле его при­готов­ле­ния, ина­че оно прос­то убь­ет.  
\- Что еще те­бе ска­зал Хо­зя­ин?- Эн­ди под­хо­дит поч­ти вплот­ную, раз­во­рачи­вая ее к се­бе.  
\- Я ни­чего не скры­ваю, Эн­ди, - она смот­рит пря­мо на не­го, - зак­ли­нание мо­жет про­из­нести толь­ко дух, для это­го ми­ра я бу­ду в ко­ме… мер­тва.  
\- Так нель­зя! Прю, я не мо­гу прос­то сто­ять и ждать, что ты ве­ро­ят­но при­дешь в се­бя, нуж­но оп­ре­делить вре­мя, че­рез ко­торое я нач­ну ре­ани­маци­он­ные дей­ствия.   
\- Лео, - не слиш­ком уве­рен­но от­ве­ча­ет она, - мы бу­дем дер­жать связь, как и всег­да.  
\- Мне не нра­вит­ся этот план, - ка­ча­ет го­ловой Эн­ди. Лео воз­ни­ка­ет ря­дом, при­мер­но с та­ким же не­удов­летво­рени­ем на ли­це.  
\- Мне – то­же, Прю, это мо­жет быть ло­вуш­кой Хо­зя­ина, что­бы уб­рать Си­лу Трех.  
\- Твои Ста­рей­ши­ны са­ми по­сове­това­ли об­ра­тить­ся к не­му, - ед­ко на­поми­на­ет она, - рань­ше они об этом не мог­ли по­думать? Не­важ­но… что сде­лано… - Прю пе­рели­ва­ет го­товое зелье в ста­кан, - Ус­та­нови мен­таль­ный кон­такт, Лео, и не раз­ры­вай его, по­ка я… - зал­пом вы­пив, она осе­да­ет на ру­ки Эн­ди.  
\- Я ее чувс­твую, - кос­нувшись паль­ца­ми ее вис­ков, со­об­ща­ет Лео, тот ки­ва­ет, - Это хо­рошо…  
  
 _Ока­зать­ся там же, где и бы­ла, Прю не ожи­дала, но – все так, как есть… Их особ­няк, кух­ня… за ок­ном вид­на подъ­ез­дная до­рож­ка и да­же ку­сочек ули­цы. Толь­ко все не­нату­раль­ное, слов­но по­дер­ну­то мглис­той дым­кой веч­ных су­мерек. Прис­лу­шав­шись к се­бе, она уло­вила на краю соз­на­ния при­сутс­твие Лео._  
\- Это хо­рошо… Я здесь, - гром­ко про­из­но­сит она, - по­кажись, те­перь мы – на рав­ных!  
\- Нет, ведь­ма, я силь­нее, - де­мон по­яв­ля­ет­ся за ее пле­чом, - и рад, что ты все-та­ки приш­ла ко мне.  
\- Ты не влас­тен на­до мной здесь! – Прю раз­верну­лась  


  
_Пусть ис­чезнут Ть­ма и Свет, душ жи­вых вок­руг нас нет…_   


_  
  
\- Не спе­ши, - лег­ко пре­рыва­ет ее де­мон, соз­да­вая щит и от­прав­ляя его пря­мо на нее, - все сов­сем не так прос­то, как рас­ска­зал те­бе Он. Это – па­рали­зу­ющее по­ле, оно от­се­ка­ет те­бя от Внеш­не­го ми­ра и не да­ет тво­рить ка­кую-ли­бо ма­гию…_  
  
 _\- Я ее не слы­шу, - Лео под­ни­ма­ет тре­вож­ный взгляд на си­дяще­го ря­дом Эн­ди, - она жи­ва, но что-то бло­киру­ет на­шу связь._  
 _\- Ну хва­тит! – Эн­ди ме­тодич­но пов­то­ря­ет ее дей­ствия, го­товя но­вую пор­цию зелья, - Я иду за ней._  
  
 _По­явив­шись в До­лине Душ че­рез ок­но он ви­дит Прю и де­мона, - я здесь, Прю… - лег­ким ка­сани­ем, как учи­ла Грэмс, Эн­ди пы­та­ет­ся дос­ту­чать­ся до нее. – Ты силь­ная, ты смо­жешь по­бедить его, это не сон, он не кон­тро­лиру­ет те­бя. Я ря­дом… - сла­бый от­клик до­лета­ет до не­го, он про­дол­жа­ет, - Пе­ремес­тись на мое мес­то, я зай­му твое, ис­поль­зуй его си­лу…_  
Зак­ли­нание за­имс­тво­вания сил са­мо всплы­ло в па­мяти   
  


  
_Здесь ма­гии нет мес­та – от­дай же ме свою._   
_А на пус­тое мес­то вза­мен бе­ри мою…_   


__  
  
Щит про­пал, Прю по­вела пле­чами, буд­то ос­во­бож­да­ясь, - Ник­то не име­ет пра­ва уп­равлять сна­ми и тем бо­лее – уби­вать! Я обе­щала те­бя унич­то­жить!  
  


  
_Пусть ис­чезнут Ть­ма и Свет, душ жи­вых вок­руг нас нет…_   
_Сон, на­ве­ян­ный то­бой, рас­па­дет­ся в прах и ис­чезнешь ты на­век си­лу по­теряв._   
_Об­ра­тись же ты в нич­то, мес­то не най­дя, а сви­дете­лем все­му – эта пус­то­та…_   


__  
  
Ник­то из них не знал, ка­ким бу­дет эф­фект – де­мона буд­то стер­ли из ре­аль­нос­ти. Прю ог­ля­нулась на дом, ища гла­зами Эн­ди и … оч­ну­лась…  
  
Вся семья бы­ла здесь, да­же Ко­ул ус­пел к фи­налу, а у Фи­би на паль­це уже кра­сова­лось коль­цо. Пред­ло­жение бы­ло сде­лано со все­ми клас­си­чес­ки­ми кли­ше - цве­ты, бар­хатная ко­робоч­ка, па­дение на ко­лени… И все в страш­ном цей­тно­те гря­дуще­го по­един­ка с де­моном, по­это­му те­перь Фи­би вер­те­лась, слов­но уж на ско­вород­ке, вы­думы­вая прав­до­подоб­ные при­чины та­кого ско­ропа­литель­но­го сог­ла­сия. Лео от­пра­вил­ся на оче­ред­ной док­лад, а Пай­пер вспом­ни­ла, что в клу­бе еще ос­та­лись де­ла. Уже на по­роге она ог­ля­нулась, - Прю, те­бя про­сили пе­рез­во­нить из боль­ни­цы, что-то нас­чет ана­лизов, но­мер у те­лефо­на.   
\- Что? – та в удив­ле­нии воз­зри­лась на нап­равлен­ные на нее тре­вож­ные взгля­ды Эн­ди и млад­шей сес­тры, - ни­чего та­кого, прос­то на днях по­пала в не­боль­шую ава­рию, приш­лось прой­ти ме­дос­мотр.  
Фи­би от­кры­ла бы­ло рот, что­бы воз­ра­зить, но вдруг со­об­ра­зив­ший быс­трее ос­таль­ных Ко­ул по­тянул ее за со­бой, - Пой­дем-ка, ты ме­ня про­водишь до ма­шины…  
\- Не так дав­но я встре­чал­ся с Грэмс, - не­ожи­дан­но ти­хо на­чал Эн­ди, - хо­тел по­сове­товать­ся нас­чет сво­их спо­соб­ностей…- он по­жима­ет пле­чами, встре­чая ее не­понят­ный взгляд. – Ухо­дя, она ска­зала, что ско­ро у нее бу­дет нес­коль­ко по­водов для вре­мен­но­го вос­кре­шения…  
\- Бу­дущее не мо­жет стать нас­то­ящим так ско­ро…- за­воро­жено ка­ча­ет го­ловой она.  
\- Мы всег­да бу­дем к не­му го­товы, Прю… - эхом от­кли­ка­ет­ся он.


End file.
